Life Altering Moments
by BloodyRedQueen
Summary: After Harry is injured drastically in the final battle against Voldemort, only one person is able to remind him what it's like to be normal.  Takes place after the final book.  Slash  Warning: Contains MPreg
1. Scars

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, not myself**

**A/N: Warning this story will contain slash relationships and Mpreg. If you don't like that, don't read. **

Chapter 1: Scars

Harry woke with a start, startled emerald green eyes opening far to quickly, causing the world to spin. Breathing in a harsh breath, he remembered what day it was and the reason he had woken up so badly. Mentally cursing, the raven haired young man pushed himself up in bed and grabbed his glasses.

Harry Potter, better known as Harry Potter-Malfoy was a twenty-two year old hero. He was known to the wizarding world as The Boy Who Lived or the Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord. Harry was fairly short, standing at about five feet seven inches with unruly black hair and startling green eyes. His body was noticeably thin and his most well known feature was the faded lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Shifting in the bed, Harry carefully slipped his body into the waiting chair. That was the other thing about Harry, he was paralyzed, from the waist down. During the final battle with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, Harry had been caught with a rather nasty curse. Only seventeen at the time and with the death of a man, even if that man was Voldemort, weighing heavily on him, Harry had had to re-learn everything. Harry had always wanted to just be normal, he craved normalcy but now he knew he'd never just be normal. After his injury everyone had started treating him differently, except one person. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, when in reality it had been three years ago.

**-Flash Back-**

_"I've got it" Nineteen year old Harry growled at his best friend Ron._

_"You sure Mate?" The red head asked, his hands flapping uselessly as Harry slowly maneuvered his body from the bench he had been sitting on into his wheel chair. Hermione watched Harry critically, like she always did especially after the injury. The injury to his spinal chord had been caused by a re-bounding curse created when his and Voldemort's wands had joined, the curse that killed Voldemort had paralyzed Harry. It had been two years since the injury and due to its dark nature, it couldn't be healed._

_Finally Harry succeeded in getting into his chair, a semi-triumphant expression on his face as he glowered at his two hovering friends. They always hovered, everyone did, treating him like he were made of glass and couldn't be trusted to do anything without supervision. Even living on his on was frowned upon, and Mrs. Weasley insisted that he lived with them. Harry refused, flat out refused, and was currently living with Ron and Hermione in their Hogsmead Flat. He hated it, hated having to depend so heavily on people, though he was getting better._

_"What where you're going Potty" A voice sneered behind him, and Harry craned his neck to see. The voice was familiar, as was the white-blonde haired man sneering down at him. Both Ron and Hermione whipped out their wands, training them at Draco Malfoy, both watching Harry fearfully. Instead, Harry laughed, he burst into laughter, his sides shaking as he laughed, tears of mirth running down his face. This was what he needed, normalcy._

**-End Flash Back-**

"What are you doing?" A sleepy voice mumbled from the opposite side of the bed.

"Just going to brush my teeth and make some tea" Harry responded, smiling at his sleepy husband. Draco Malfoy groaned, his normally perfect hair disheveled as he looked at the raven haired young man.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He growled, pointing at the clock which was positioned next to the bed; it read six am.

"I know love, I know" Harry said, shrugging slender shoulders as he maneuvered his chair around the bed and towards the door. He and Draco lived in a large manor, though it was only one floor except for the attic and the basement. The entire house was designed so that Harry could easily get around, and he loved it.

"If you know that it's six am, why the bloody hell are you awake?" Draco growled, pushing himself up to look at his husband with an arched eyebrow.

"Couldn't sleep, you know what today is" Harry replied, "You can sleep some more though, we don't have to leave for awhile" Draco looked thoughtful, before nodding and crumpling back onto the bed.

"Wake me when you want to shower yeah?" He called after Harry's retreating form.

"Sure" Harry called back, before wheeling his way towards the kitchen.

He was really dreading the day, it would be the first time since he married Draco two years ago that he'd be seeing his surrogate family; the Weasleys. When Harry and Draco had started dating seriously the family had been angry, effectively cutting Harry off, Ron especially had been cruel. However, now they seemed to be coming around and Harry and Draco had been invited to the family's house for a small gathering. Harry had no idea what the occasion was, or what had made them come around, all he knew was that he was anxious. Another, lesser reason, they had stopped seeing each other was their treatment of Harry. Draco always treated Harry just like a normal person, never seeing the wheelchair that held his body, instead choosing to see Harry's personality. The Weasleys, Molly, Ginny and Ron especially seemed to only see Harry as a weak invalid, thinking he needed help with everything. At first he had needed a lot of help, but now, almost five years later, he had grown accustomed to living this way and was quite self-sufficient.

Harry shifted in his chair a bit, his back was aching just above where the injury was, though unfortunately this was normal.

"You okay love?" Draco's voice sounded from the door, turning the chair Harry smiled softly. Draco's hair was wet and dripping down his bare chest, his pale skin practically shone in the dull kitchen lights and he was only wearing a pair of dark pants.

"Just a bit sore" Harry explained, placing a tray on his lap and wheeling towards the small table.

"What time do you wanna go?" Draco asked, reaching over to help Harry with the tray as he followed his husband towards the table.

"Maybe ten?" Harry suggested, "I still don't know about going though" He admitted, taking a bite of his eggs.

"You said you would, and besides I'll be there" Draco winked, causing Harry to snort. He had to admit though that his husband was an intimidating sight. Draco was well over six feet with a strong build and his dangerous looking silver-grey eyes.

"Laughing at me Potter?" Draco drawled, sounding very much like his fifteen year old self.

"Never love, I know better" Harry said, rolling his eyes at his husband's dramatics.

The couple continued to trade playful insults as they ate the breakfast that Harry had prepared for them. While they did have house elves, what Malfoy could live without them? Harry did try to do as much of the domestic house work that he could.

"When's practice?" Harry asked his husband curiously, green eyes shining behind his thin-framed black glasses.

"Not until tomorrow" Draco responded as he gathered the breakfast dishes. Draco was a professional seeker, playing for the England international Quidditch team.

"Can I come?" Harry asked, he loved going to Draco's games and practices, especially since he could no longer fly.

"If you want" Draco responded, grinning softly. "You know, Shooting Star is working on that broom for you still" He reminded his husband. The Shooting Star broom company, maker of fire bolts, comets and clean sweeps had been very willing to attempt to make a broom for Harry to ride. They saw it as an opportunity to not only help the saviour of the wizarding world but also as a chance to open up a whole new market, creating brooms for physically disabled witches and wizards.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked Harry curiously as he finished buttoning up his baby blue dress shirt. He was dressing informally, not even bothering with robes.

"Yea I suppose" Harry said, rubbing his hand over his faded jeans distractedly. Like Draco he was informal and wearing a pair of jeans with a loose emerald green dress shirt. It matched his eyes according to his husband, and looked good on him. Harry left all fashion decisions up to the man he married, especially since he was according to all his friends, totally hopeless in that department.

"It'll be fine love" Draco murmured gently, caressing Harry's cheek and kissing him lightly. Harry smiled, though he looked a bit distant.

"We can always leave" Draco reminded him as he lifted Harry into his arms, shrinking the wheelchair and placing it in his pocket for the moment. They were going to be apperating, especially since Harry couldn't take the floo network.

"Promise?" Harry asked, pressing his head into his husband's chest.

"Promise"


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling not myself. **

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A reunion

With a loud crack, Draco and Harry appeared in front of the Weasley's house, just outside the gate. Draco's eye brows shot up as he surveyed the house and land.

"How did you get around here?" He asked, setting up Harry's chair with a flick of his wand before settling his husband into it. He knew Harry had lived with the Weasley's for a summer after his injury before he moved in with Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't" Harry admitted with a shrug as he allowed Draco to push him towards the house.

"Molly and Arthur tried to make it so I could get around, but the house just wasn't built to accommodate me and my needs" Harry responded his eyes growing wide as they approached the front door.

"Harry!" Molly Weasley's voice rang out as the large woman threw the door open.

"Oh Harry Dear it's been so long" She scolded, pulling the boy from his seat into a hug. She completely ignored Draco for the time being as she broke into an instant lecture about Harry's weight and how pale he looked. She fussed over him as she settled the boy back in his chair before leading the couple inside. Draco sneered at her retreating back as he helped Harry get over the door stop and into the kitchen. Harry on the other hand just looked shell shocked.

"Here Harry this should keep you warm" Molly said, marching back into the room with a thick blanket, ignoring Harry's soft protests she tucked the offending material around his legs, making sure he was covered from the waist down. Harry blushed, muttering a thank you, though it was obvious he didn't appreciate the blanket.

"Anyway, you two just get comfortable, we'll be having lunch shortly" Molly said, "Just waiting for the others to get here" She herded the boys into the living room, offering drinks and what not. Draco immediately thought of fire whisky but figured that would be frowned upon so early in the morning. Instead he, like Harry, opted for some coffee, needing the caffeine boost to get through the day.

Harry found himself sitting between Fred and George Weasley at the lunch table. The table, which had to be reinforced with charms, was laden with Molly's home cooking. Sitting directly across from him, and in between Arthur and Ginny, was Draco. His husband offered him a small smile before Harry was drawn, once again into conversation with the twins. It was much easier to tell them apart now, George was missing an ear, having lost that on Harry's daring attempt to get from the Dursley's house to the Burrow five years previous. Fred's face, much like Bill's was marred with a few manly scars, during the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry defeated Voldemort, Fred had taken a curse meant for Percy Weasley, who was missing from the table. It had been mistaken for a killing curse, but it hadn't been, thank god.

Harry reached for a bowl sitting in front of him, mashed potatoes filled it to the brim and carefully scooped out some for himself.

"Harry dear, ask for help" Molly chided gently, "You shouldn't strain yourself" Harry's cheeks darkened, it was just like it had been when he had lived here before.

"How's work then?" Ron asked Draco, rather loudly it seemed.

"Been decent, had a bit of a break since our Keeper got married" Draco replied, though he continued to watch Harry protectively.

"How's being an Auror?" Harry asked Ron, deciding that joining the conversation was the best way to keep attention off of himself.

"Its been good, had a rather difficult case awhile back, just got all the paper work done" Ron said, shrugging. He didn't seem to want to offer details which was totally out of character for Ron and Harry assumed his mother had told him not to talk about anything that might 'upset' Harry.

"What about you 'Mione? Still woking on that house elf legislation?" Harry asked, a small frown on his face.

"Ooh yes" The bushy haired girl smiled, "Especially since I'm not working at the moment" She said, patting her distended stomach affectionately.

"How long are you on leave?"

"Till three months after the baby's born, so about five months total. Then I'll be back to the law offices" She responded, "What have you been up to Harry?" She asked kindly, ignoring the glare Molly sent in her direction.

"Oh, I started writing my second book" Harry said with a small grin, he had taken to writing fictional stories and his first published work had been quite popular.

"That and working on re-modeling the kitchen, it was an absolute mess when we bought the house"

"You've been working on re-modeling?" Molly asked, eyebrows shooting up into her hair line.

"Well as much as I can do" Harry said, shrugging as he took a small nibble of food, "The house elves help me with the rest"

Molly made a weird noise, as if she were going to say something else, but refrained from doing so.

"Have you been seeing your healer?" She asked instead, causing Draco to scowl.

"We go once a month like we always have" Draco snapped, shaking his head at Molly. It was clear to the blonde that the woman didn't trust him to take care of his own bloody husband.

"Oh well no need to get snippy, Harry was just so reluctant to go before"

"Well he's not now" Draco responded petulantly.

"How's the joke shop?" Harry asked in a strangled voice, although he already knew the answer, he was, after all, the only silent partner in the twins' business.

"Awesome, just finished construction on our new premises in Hogsmead, since Zonko's was burnt down during the war" Fred said with a grin.

"You'll have to come check it out, we could use a hand with getting the inside all set up" George added, smiling at Harry.

"Absolutely not" Molly said, her eyes narrowed. "Harry shouldn't be going to such a dangerous place" She shook her head and glowered at her sons as if they should know better then to suggest such a thing.

"I'd love to come by" Harry said, ignoring Molly pointedly, "Just owl me and then we can work something out"

"Actually, I have a practice on Sunday, Harry love why not go then?" Draco said, he actually rather liked the twins, and they had had the two over for dinner a few times.

"Sunday? Sure thing" George nodded, "We can pick you up on our way over" Fred added, smiling softly. With the plans made, Harry resumed eating with a happy smile on his face, heedless of the angry expression marring Molly, Ron and Ginny's features.

"See you Sunday then Harry" Fred called as he and George apperated away, presumably heading back to their first shop in Diagon Alley since the twins lived above the shop there. Harry nodded and waved before returning his attention to the others, Ron was helping Hermione stand, and the couple was looking at him with matching expressions.

"I was hoping you'd come over to ours on Sunday" Hermione said, trying to sound disappointed, "I need help with baby stuff and Ron's working"

"Sorry 'Mione, maybe another time" Harry said, shrugging lightly.

"And here's my contact information, if you ever need someone to watch Harry, you let me know" Molly said, pressing a small card into Draco's hands.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry is perfectly capable of looking after himself" Draco said, trying to avoid taking the card.

"No dear, he thinks he is, but he's not" Molly said, shaking her head. "Just call me whenever you're off to work or something and I can floo over and keep an eye on things" She said, completely disregarding Draco's annoyed expression.

"Whatever" The aristocratic blonde snapped, thrusting the card into his pocket.

"You ready love? We have to go get changed before we head to Mother and Father's for dinner tonight" He reminded Harry, who looked rather uncomfortable in his conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"You're going to dinner with the Malfoys?" Ginny asked Harry, looking sickened. The youngest Weasley was much like her mother and still unfortunately in love with Harry. She seemed to treat his marriage to Draco as Harry rebelling and was under the impression he'd come back to her one day. It bothered Harry immensely since Ginny often treated him like Molly did; as a helpless child.

"Of course, they are my family" Harry said, in fact, he rather enjoyed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, once everything was behind them of course, war wise.

"Harry its bad enough that you married a Malfoy, but to associate with them.." Ginny started before Harry shook his head, cutting her off mid-lecture.

"Its my life, I can do what I choose with it. Draco and his family make me happy and I am going to go to dinner with them, regardless of how you or your family feels about it" He growled before looking pointedly at his husband, "Lets go".

Smirking, Draco scooped up Harry and shrunk the wheelchair, sticking it in his pocket before carrying his too-light husband towards the gate. Once through, he apperated the pair home.

"Well that was fun" Harry muttered sarcastically as Draco settled him back in his chair.

"Weasleys" Draco agreed, "Hard to imagine that them and the twins are related"

"Minus the red hair and the freckles I would think they were a different family" Harry agreed, heading down the hall towards their bedroom.

"What time are we leaving?" He called back over his shoulder at Draco.

"Not for awhile, why don't you just relax for a bit?" Draco called back as he bustled about the kitchen. He hadn't eaten much at the Weasleys and was rather hungry.

"Okay" Harry called, his voice muffled by the walls between them.

Carefully Harry pulled himself out of his and Draco's bed, where he had been having a nice nap.

"What should I wear?" Draco asked him, ignoring Harry's rolling eyes, as he held up three different outfits.

"Why are you asking me? I'm, and I quote, useless at fashion" Harry said, knowing Draco would pick out both their outfits for the evening anyway.

"You're right, I need Pansy" Draco teased.

"Its dinner with your parents, not the minister" Harry said, shaking his head softly, "Just wear something nice and you're parents will be fine' He said gently as he dug in the closet for the silver dress shirt Narcissa had gotten him the past christmas. Carefully sliding it on, he opted to leave his jeans on since changing pants was a bit of work and he just didn't have the energy.

"You okay love?" Draco asked as he finally finished dressing.

"Fine, just a bit tired and sore" Harry admitted. Frowning, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at his husband and muttering a diagnostic spell that their healer had taught him.

"You have a bit of a cold love" Draco said, frowning, "Will you be okay to go to dinner? Or should I cancel?" Despite Harry being strong, colds and other illnesses were particularly hard on anyone paralyzed. Harry offered Draco a small smile and rolled his eyes again.

"I'll be fine love, dinner's not stressful" Harry said gently, not wanting to worry his husband.

"Okay, but if you're worse tomorrow, you're resting all day" Draco muttered, before pushing Harry out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He helped Harry pull on his jacket, since he wasn't sure what the weather at his parents would be like, and quickly apperated the two of them to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Dinner with the Parents

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, not myself. **

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dinner with the Parents

Draco sighed, relieved to be at a house that could actually accommodate Harry and his unique needs. Once he and Harry had married his parents had renovated the Manor, making as much of it as possible accessible to his new husband. He pushed Harry up the paved path towards the front door, unlike the bumpy yard of the Weasleys, the path was well maintained and easy for Harry to maneuver.

"Are you feeling alright?" Draco's soft voice startled Harry out of his daydreaming.

"Hmm? Oh yea love, I'm fine" Harry said, rolling his eyes at his worried husband. "I've had worse then a little cold Dray" Harry said gently, though he shivered lightly in the wind as they headed for the door.

Once inside and having given their coats to one of the many house elves that maintained the manner, the couple made their way towards the sitting room. They always met Draco's parents here before going into the small, more private dining room for supper.

"Harry, Draco how are you?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, rising from her seat near the fire to greet the two boys. She wrapped her son in a hug before bending to do the same with Harry.

"Good Mother" Draco responded, smiling softly at her before sitting down on a comfortable chair next to Harry.

"Where's Father?" He asked curiously, glancing around the room to see if he had missed the man.

"Oh in his study doing something for the Minister, he'll be down in a moment" Narcissa responded, waving her hand vaguely in the direction of Lucius' study.

"And you Harry? How are you?" She asked, smiling at her son-in-law.

"Good, busy with the re-modeling" Harry responded, smiling at the woman. "A bit worn out, but good overall"

"How was your lunch with the Weasleys?" Narcissa asked, remembering that it was Harry's first visit with them in quite some time.

"Alright, nothing's changed though" Harry responded, his voice going soft and his expression tinged with sadness.

"Mrs. Weasley still seems to think I'm incapable of functioning without help and Ginny still is convinced I'm going to suddenly become straight and marry her" He said, shifting a bit, his back was aching now, though he didn't say anything.

"That's to bad" Narcissa said, arching an eyebrow at Draco as Harry fidgeted, "Sometimes its hard for people to let go though. Mrs. Weasley has always looked after you Harry and her mind I'm sure she thinks you'll always need that help. And Ginevra, well she's always been in love with you, or at least in love with the idea of you. They can't move past that, and it's to bad because they'll never get to know the wonderful young man you've grown into" She said, reaching out and placing a hand on Harry's motionless knee. Harry flushed at the compliment, even after years of them, his time with the Dursleys had made it rather difficult for him to accept praise.

"Thank you" Harry said softly, smiling at the woman, his face still flush.

"Mrs. Malfoy ma'am, dinner is being ready soon" A squeaky voice sounded from the corner causing the three adults to turn and look at the house elf.

"We'll be along shortly" Narcissa said, waving her hand at the elf and watching dispassionately as it disappeared.

"We'll wait for Lucius then head to the dining room" She said, glancing at the boys with a motherly smile.

"When's your next game Draco?" She asked suddenly, her blue eyes dancing with hidden amusement.

"Next thursday" Draco responded, "Are you and Father going to come? I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind some company since we have that entire box in the stadium to ourselves" Harry nodded, "I love watching Dray's games, but it can get lonely" He admitted, looking hopefully at Narcissa.

"I'll come along, and I'm sure Lucius will as well" Narcissa said with a smile.

"Lucius will what?" A voice drawled from the doorway. Lucius Malfoy was standing there, looking like an older version of Draco.

"Come to my quidditch game against Italy next thursday" Draco said, "Harry was just saying how lonely he gets in our box all by himself"

"Well then I'm sure your mother and I can make it" Lucius said, grinning at the raven haired young man.

"Finish all your work dear?" Narcissa asked her husband, "Dinner will be ready shortly and I'd like to move to the dining room" She explained.

"Yes yes, work is all done, until Fudge finds something else he can't do" Lucius said, waving his hand. Cornelius Fudge had survived the war with Voldemort, unlike Rufus Scrimgeour and had been re-elected as Minister for Magic, though he was just as incompetent as ever. In fact, he relied heavily on men like Lucius Malfoy, much to the annoyance of the greater wizarding community whom still assumed that the Malfoys were death eaters, despite Harry's involvement with them. When Harry and Draco had begun dating people had speculated that the Malfoys were controlling him or had fed him a love potion. Even after they had gotten married the accusations still continued, much to Harry's annoyance.

Talking softly the foursome made their way into the dining room. The walls were painted a silvery-blue colour and the dominate feature was a large table, though in one corner there were three comfortable plush chairs and a coffee table. Three chairs were already set up at the table and a spot was cleared for Harry's chair.

"Will you be seeing the Weasleys again?" Lucius asked his son-in-law as the food appeared on the table with a snap.

"Well I'm going to Hogsmead with Fred and George on Sunday to help with the new shop. And I'm sure I'll see Ron and Hermione around, we do still have dinner with them occasionally" Harry said, carefully spooning some salad onto his plate.

"As for the others I'm not sure. I'm doubting they'll allow me to cut them out of my life again, Mrs. Weasley especially, but I'm not sure I can handle their treatment of me" Harry admitted.

"Perhaps you just need to see them in a not so private setting? Like a ministry function or a Quidditch game" Lucius suggested.

"Maybe" Harry agreed, "I mean they do mean a lot to me, I've always considered the Weasleys to be my family, but I just wish they trusted me to look after myself"

"Mrs. Weasley gave me her 'card' in case I needed someone to watch Harry" Draco said, pulling the crumpled paper from his pocket where he had shoved it earlier to show his parents. "She doesn't believe him capable of taking care of himself. You should have seen her reaction when she realized that Harry was helping with the re-modeling"

"Thats ridiculous, you're an adult Harry" Narcissa said, spooning some potatoes onto her plate.

"They don't seem to think that, I don't even want to tell them about the pool" Harry said, laughing softly.

"How is the pool coming?" Lucius asked curiously, he remembered when his son and Harry had first told him about the idea. Draco had decided to have an indoor pool attached to the house when they had purchased it. The pool was mainly for Harry since water exercise was considered to be the best for people with injuries of Harry's magnitude. The water allowed for Harry to work out without straining himself as well as afforded him a freedom he didn't have on land.

"Its finished, you'll have to come over and see it" Draco said, "It's rather nice in the winter, swimming while its snowing outside is a surreal experience" He added, smiling at his husband.

"Harry keeps suggesting we have a, what did you call it love? Pool party?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Yea, muggles have them all the time, its like a party but with swimming. It's rather fun" Harry said shrugging.

"That does sound like fun" Narcissa said, eyes sparkling, "As long as it was a small gathering of good friends I don't see why you shouldn't have one"

"See Dray? Even your mom likes the idea" Harry teased, sticking his tongue out at his husband.

"Shush you" Draco growled playfully, though he wasn't as opposed to the idea as he was acting.

"Thanks again for dinner" Harry said, hugging his mother and father-in-law goodbye as he and Draco prepared to depart for the evening.

"Not a problem Harry, we just wish we could see you two more often" Narcissa said, absentmindedly fixing the scarf that Lucius had lent Harry since it was still rather windy out, around his neck.

"We'll see you two on Thursday then? Perhaps we could have dinner at yours after and check out that pool?" Lucius suggested, smiling at his son and son-in-law.

"Sounds awesome" Harry said, refraining from clapping his hands together, "I'll make dinner for everyone" He said, glancing at Draco curiously.

"I'd love to have you over, hopefully the kitchen will be done by then. Perhaps we should invite Severus as well?" He suggested looking at his parents curiously.

"I'll ask him, he'd like to see you and Harry I'm sure" Lucius said, grinning. Like Fred, Severus had been presumed dead, but had in fact been saved thanks to Madame Pomfrey. Remus Lupin had also survived the war, though his pregnant wife had not and he had been devastated by her death along with the death of his unborn child. Harry had done as much as he could for the man, and Remus was slowly putting the past behind him, and often came to visit Harry and Draco.

"Remus too?" Harry suggested, glancing at Draco curiously, he hadn't seen his honorary god-father in awhile after all.

"Remus too, perhaps the Weasley twins, they could come to the Quidditch game as well" Draco suggested as Harry nodded happily, "I'll ask them on Sunday"

"Anyway, we're off" Draco said, hugging his mother and father before pushing his husband out into the windy fall evening.

"Bye" Harry called as he and Draco made their way to the apparition point.

"Ah home at last" Draco muttered as he set Harry down in his chair, "Tea love?" He asked, smiling at his husband who was yawning like crazy.

"Hmm? No, I think I'll just go to bed, its been a long day" Harry muttered carefully pulling his coat off as well as the scarf.

"If you're sure" Draco said, kissing Harry lightly before watching him head off to bed. He wasn't all that tired and he wanted to give Blaise a call since they hadn't seen each other i a few days. Blaise had remained Draco's best friend, even after the war and was married to Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass. He was rather fond of the two of them and they had accepted Harry which some of his old friends had been unable to do. He frowned, still remembering the argument he had had with Theo Nott over his marriage.

**-Flash Back-**

_"I don't care if you love him Draco. He got my father tossed in bloody Azkaban" Theo raged as he heaved a glass in Draco's direction. Dodging, Draco frowned and quickly summoned a shield, just in case Theo's aim improved._

_"I know Theo, but that wasn't Harry's fault, he didn't control who was sent to jail" Draco said, trying to placate his angry friend._

_"You've always been obsessed with him Draco, now you're just taking that obsession to a new level. You don't care about him just the idea of him. Are you really willing to lose all your friends over your fucking obsession?" Theo snapped, glaring at Draco with fury filled eyes._

_"Theo I love Harry, and I've already spoken to Pansy, Blaise and Daphne, they accept my decision" Draco said, trying to control his anger._

_"Fuck you Malfoy, you would choose that sodding bastard over us" Theo raged, clearly not even listening to the blonde in front of him._

_Draco's temper rose like a snake ready to strike. "Sod of Nott, I came here because you are-were my friend and I wanted to make sure you were okay with this. Clearly you're not, but I'm not going to give up what I have with someone I love for your friendship" Draco hissed. Theo recoiled as if stung, "Watch your back Dra-Malfoy, I'll make your life a living hell and your husband's too"_

_"You leave my husband alone Nott if you know what's good for you" Draco hissed, clenching his wand tightly._

_"You don't scare me Malfoy" Theo laughed manically before turning and apperating away._

_"Damn.." Draco murmured, rubbing a hand over his face as he tried to compose himself. Theo had always been quick to anger, and once pissed off he was single minded until everyone around him had suffered._

**-End Flash Back-**

It had been three years since his fight with Theo and he hadn't seen or heard from him since. He wasn't sure if Theo had given up his goal of ruining his life or if he was just biding his time, either way it still worried him. He knew that the others hadn't heard from him either, though Pansy had tried contacting him before.

Sighing, Draco turned towards the floo trying to focus on more pleasant memories for the time being.

Tossing a handful of green floo powder into the fire place he called out 'Zabini Manor' in a clear voice and waited for his friend to acknowledge.


	4. In sickness and in Health

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR not me, sadly**

**A/N: In the last chapter I wrote Daphne Zabini nee Parkinson, this was a mistake. It was supposed to say Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass, my bad! Sorry for the confusion everyone.**

**R/R**

Chapter 4: In sickness and in health

Sun filtered into the bedroom, falling across the bed and directly onto his face. Grumbling, the silver eyed man slowly opened tired eyes.

"Damn" He muttered, Draco was one of those people who once they were awake, regardless of the time, they stayed awake. Shifting slightly he glanced around the room, trying to get his bearings. Harry was still snuggled into the blankets next to him, just his tousled raven hair was visible. Smiling despite his mood he leaned over and kissed his husband's head before slowly slipping out of bed and into the washroom. Showering briskly and dressing in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt Draco made his way into the kitchen as quietly as possible. As usual a pile of post sat on the table, generally it was either fan mail to Harry, which was promptly tossed out since Harry detested fan mail, or letters from friends, family or his coach.

After grabbing the pile of mail and his customary cup of coffee Draco made his way into the sitting room which was just off of the kitchen. Flopping down in a large, far to comfortable leather chair he began to sort through the letters making a separate pile for anything that was addressed strictly to his husband.

Frowning softly, the blonde sipped his coffee as he read over a letter from Harry's healer, it was a addressed to both of them so he wasn't to worried. It wasn't anything bad per say just a change in appointment time and date. What did concern him though was the comment at the bottom stating that a Mrs. Weasley had contacted him and was expressing concern for Harry's wellbeing. The note also went on to mention that if Draco was struggling with Harry's care that they could always hire someone like the aforementioned Mrs. Weasley. Grumbling under his breath, Draco jotted down the appointment change in a small leather bound day planner that carried all his and Harry's important information. Finishing his coffee the irked blonde headed back into the kitchen to deposit his mug in the sink. Harry had convinced him to at least do a few small chores instead of relying on the house elves for everything, he blamed Hermione for that since she seemed convinced that house elves deserved equal rights, regardless of the fact that many of them actually enjoyed their work. It was an annoying argument and nearly every time Draco and Hermione spoke on the matter it became a shouting match. He was doing his best to avoid the topic now however, pregnant Hermione was twice as scary as she had once been, and according to Ron and Harry she was even worse then she had been during OWLs and NEWTs combined, which apparently was something.

Subtle coughing roused Draco from his spot at the table, it was late morning now and Harry still wasn't up. Setting aside the Daily Prophet and his third cup of coffee he walked down the hall towards the bedroom. A subtle pale eyebrow rose as he saw his husband curled in a small ball, his legs having been pulled into the position, burrowed under the blankets.

"Harry love?" Draco asked softly, walking into the room and sitting down next to the man he loved.

"Hmm?" Harry's green eyes opened and he glanced up at Draco. "What?" He croaked, still shivering under the blankets.

"Oh love you're sick" Draco chide, "I knew we shouldn't have gone yesterday" Draco groused, shaking his head at his husband as he went over to the medicine cabinet in the washroom. Digging around he found a fever potion as well as a potion that relieved swelling. Walking back to Harry, he slid into the bed beside him and carefully propped Harry against him.

"Drink these love" He said softly, holding the vials to Harry's slack mouth. His husband shook his head, trying to pull away. "No" Harry whined, "Lemme sleep Dray" The man whined, sounding like a small child.

"Right after you drink these love, then you can sleep as much as you want" Draco said, smiling at Harry's whiney voice. He was used to this, Harry could sustain a massive injury and be half dead and wouldn't complain but the minute the man got sick he became a child. Finally Harry succumbed to Draco's prodding and drank the potions, pulling a face after he swallowed each one.

"I'm going to run to Sev's shop in Diagon Alley love, I'll be back in a bit" Draco said, tucking Harry back in and summoning the house elves.

"Make sure you watch him and come find me if he gets any worse" He ordered the small creature with over sized eyes.

"Yes Master Draco, Mipsy will be making sure Master Harry is okay" The elf said nodding her head, large ears flapping.

"See if he'll eat some soup as well. I should be back soon" Draco added as an after thought, before going out onto the walk to apperate. When apperating with Harry, Draco did so from the kitchen, however when it was just him or others coming to visit, it was done so outside.

-Diagon Alley-

Draco apperated into Diagon Alley, landing precisely on the designated apperation point by Gringotts. Smiling he made sure his hair was in order before heading off and joining the crowds of witches and wizards in the semi-crowded alley. He glanced around, smiling at the crowd of youngsters around Weasley Wizard Wheezes, none of them were Hogwarts age, considering that Hogwarts had just started school the weak previous. He nodded to Fred as he wandered past, heading towards a smaller shop where Ollivander's wand shop used to be. Ollivander had passed away a few years previous and a new wand maker had opened in Hogsmead, so Severus had purchased the premises and converted the wand shop into a potions store and apothecary.

Walking into the shop, Draco was always astounded by how nice it was inside. When Sev told him he was opening a potions and supplies store he had expected it to imitate the potions lab at school. Instead the shop was brightly lit and warm with everything labeled and stocked accordingly. Sev had even hired a well behaved young witch just out of school to come and clean the place on weekends. Shaking his head in amusement at his musings, the tall seeker walked further into the store.

"Can't you see we-Oh, Draco it's you" Severus said, emerging from the stock room. He had some soot smudged on his face but otherwise he looked healthy and much better then he had during Draco's Hogwarts years.

"Hey Uncle Sev" Draco said with an easy smile as he made his way further into the shop, "I got your owl asking me to drop by" He added, leaning back against the front counter and looking at his godfather with a quirked eyebrow.

"Owl? Oh yes, I'm a bit flustered this morning, Minerva asked me to brew up something for Poppy" Severus said, raking his fingers through his hair. "I don't even work for that bloody school anymore and they still harass me for potions all the time" He growled, grabbing something from a cabinet.

"You love the attention Sev" Draco teased, "Besides they have to pay you now" He reminded the man, looking expectantly at the package in his hand.

"Here, these are those potions you requested, for Harry" Severus said, handing Draco the package, "Instructions are inside, I don't expect they'll be much help, except for the eye correction potion" He added, shaking his head, dark hair flying.

"I know, but the healer said it might be a good idea to take muscle stimulate potions in order to keep Harry's leg muscles from completely wasting away" Draco said, tucking the package away.

"You still coming to dinner next thursday? Mother, Father, the twins and Remus will be coming" He added.

"You expect me to come to dinner with the twin terrors and the wolf? Have you taken a bludger to the head recently?" Sev asked, arching a dark eyebrow and sneering at his godson.

"See you on thursday then" Draco said, laughing as he made his way out of the shop.

"Draco!" Severus called after him, though the blonde haired man just ignored him.

"Bloody hell" Severus grumbled under his breath, though he walked over to his large wall calendar and muttered a spell. Soon the aforementioned thursday was booked off.

Smirking to himself, Draco swept down Diagon Alley moving rapidly though he was in no hurry to get home. He paused outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies and smiled, he had such fond memories of this store from his youth. Feeling slightly nostalgic, the tall blonde walked into the store, smirking at the gasps of awe from the few children inside.

"Thats Draco Malfoy" A small male voice said softly. "He's the seeker for England" Turning, Draco pinned a mock glare on the speaker. He watched the little boy's face pale and assumed the child couldn't be more then eight years old.

"You're right" He said, looking at the small action figure that the boy held, it was of him, on a broom. Chuckling, he leaned over and tapped the figure with his wand, his name suddenly appeared in a loopy script, right across the chest. The child's eyes grew huge and he suddenly beamed.

"Thank you!" He cried, throwing his arms around Draco's legs. Startled, the seeker patted the child awkwardly on the back before his mother called away. Scrambling the child ran off yelling that _THE_ Draco Malfoy had signed his toy.

Chuckling Draco headed to the front counter to speak with the owner of the shop for a moment.

-Potter-Malfoy Manor-

About two hours later, Draco apperated home, having sent his few purchases ahead except for the package from Sev. Yawning, the tall blonde wandered inside his house, having already been recognized by the wards. He stepped inside, glancing around curiously as he saw Mipsy cleaning the table looking stressed.

"Oh Master Draco you is being home" The elf said, glancing up in surprise.

"Yea, Mipsy why are you washing the table?" Draco asked, he hadn't eaten there that morning and he assumed Harry hadn't been out of bed.

"Master Harry was eating at the table. He is being sick" The elf said, shaking her head and looking very much the worried mother hen.

"You mean Harry was out of bed?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Master Draco, Flipsy is siting with him now, making sure he is not going anywhere" The elf said, "Master Harry is being a bad boy, not listening to the elves. We is telling him not to get out of bed, but he is not listening" The elf said, her little fists waving in the air. Suppressing the urge to laugh, Draco headed down the hall only to hear Harry being read the riot act by Flipsy.

"Master Harry is being a bad boy. You is to be staying in bed now!" The elf was squeaking loudly and Draco could almost visualize the traumatized expression on the creature's face. Shaking his head, Draco opened the bed room door, pinning his husband with his trade mark glare and scowl.

"You threw up all over the table" He said, it wasn't a question.

"I was feeling better" Harry protested, visibly trying to hide under his blankets.

"What did I tell you? I told you if you were sick you'd be staying in bed all day and that's where you're going to stay" Draco said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Thank goodness for Mipsy and Flipsy you're lucky they care so much" He said, watching the elf nod vigorously.

"Thank you Flipsy, why don't you go help Mipsy and then bring me some lunch, I'll stay with Harry" The blonde said, putting the package from Severus on the bedside table.

"What's that?" Harry asked, forcing his aching body into a sitting position.

"Stuff from Sev. The eye correction potion and the ones the healer asked you to start taking" Draco said, kissing his husband softly.

"Why'd you get out of bed love? You know how much being sick effects you now" He said, frowning at his husband.

"I really did think I was feeling better, but when I tried to eat my soup my stomach turned rather violently. Mipsy almost had a heart attack" Harry said, lying back against the pillows and shrugging.

"Idiot" Draco muttered affectionately before summoning his book and settling down to wait for his lunch.

Harry sighed, sticking his tongue out at his husband in a typically childish manner before picking up his own book and finding his place.

The two remained like that for the rest of the day, relaxing in the comfort of one another.

**A/N: Someone asked me a question pertaining to Harry's disability and the 'feeling' in his legs. To clarify, Harry is barely able to feel anything below his waist. For example if he were to scrape his leg he woudn't feel it, but if he were to gouge his leg rather badly he'd be aware of a bit of a sting. This question was pertaining to whether or not Harry would derive pleasure from relations with Harry. In answer to that part of the question, you'll have to keep reading to find out.**


	5. Memories and Books

**Disclaimer: Still not mine =[**

**A/N: On a better note, who's excited for the New HP movie this weekend? I'm torn between totally excited and insanely depressed. I can't wait to see it because well it's HP, but I feel like my childhood is literally coming to an end. **

**R/R!**

Chapter 5: Memories and books

Harry sighed, brushing a hand through his shaggy dark hair as he stared at the piece of parchment in front of him. Since the injury he hadn't really been able to go into any of the careers he had initially wanted to enroll in, so instead he had done something completely off the beaten track; writing. Harry Potter novels, books about his adventures at school with his friends were becoming extremely popular. The novels themselves were a mix between biography and adventure fiction since half the time the stuff that had gone on was almost to weird to be considered real.

He had gotten permission from his friends to write about them, though he was careful to try and not reveal to much 'personal' information, unless it was his own. His editor was screaming for his blood currently, or at least her Howler had made him feel that way. His rough draft of his third book was due in two weeks and unfortunately the wheel chair bound man had yet to start. It's not that he didn't know what he wanted to write it was just that he kept getting side tracked in memories.

Being sick yesterday and spending the day in bed with Draco had really helped him to remember the earlier days of their relationship, the tentative dates, Draco getting the 'talk' from Ron and Hermione and a plethora of other random moments that had helped them get to where they were today. A small smile played over his light pink lips as he fell into a day dream of sorts, his quill dripping ink all over his clean parchment as he was lost in memory.

**-Flash Back-**

"Harry are you sure you can handle going on a date? I mean Ron or I could go with you, just to make sure" Hermione said, her hands beating the air needlessly as she looked down at her friends. The green eyed teen let out a small sigh, he was frustrated, he was nineteen years old, he was eighteen years old, he could handle going on one bloody date.

"Yea Mate, I don't mind tagging along especially since whoever you're going to see probably doesn't know how to handle your needs and stuff" Ron pipped up, nodding along with his girlfriend as if they were a pair of bobble heads.

"I'm fine guys" Harry ground out, his voice harsh even to his own ears. "I'm not a child and I'm capable of handling myself. I know you guys worry about me, but I'm fine" He said, turning his chair and heading out the door. He couldn't stand it, the constant fussing, Hermione chasing him around the house like he was a misbehaving toddler, Ron's constant questions about how he was feeling. It was all getting to be to much, far to much.

Shaking his head he meandered down the road towards the restaurant where he and Draco had agreed to meet. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione who he was going on a date with, obviously, since they'd only freak out and try and forbid him or something. That was another thing that drove him insane, this belief that they could tell him what he could and couldn't do. Yes he was living with them currently, but only until he found a suitable place of his own. He sighed, pushing his way into the restaurant and glancing around.

"Ah Mr. Potter just yourself this evening?" The hostess asked, smiling down at him.

"No Larissa, I'm meeting someone" Harry admitted, a light blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh" Larissa waggled her eyebrows, before escorting him to a private table in the corner. The restaurant was reasonably fancy, though nothing to over the top. It had charming low hanging lights and a cozy atmosphere with a large fire place located discreetly in the back for those arriving by floo.

Positioning himself at the table, Harry ordered himself a drink and got comfortable. He still couldn't believe he was going on a date with Draco Malfoy of all people but time had changed them both. Draco had just been signed on as starting seeker for the England International team, a position Harry had once dreamed of having. He was happy for the man in all honesty, though he was just a tiny bit jealous.

Startled out of his musings by a shadow, Harry glanced around only to have his eyes land on Draco.

"Oh" Harry said, mentally kicking himself. "Hey, sorry I was a bit out of it" He blushed again.

"No need to apologize" Draco said smoothly, sliding into the chair across from Harry and glancing around the restaurant.

"Nice place" The blonde commented, grinning at the man.

"Yea I come here often, I like it" Harry said, shrugging as a waitress he didn't recognize appeared with menus.

**-End Flash Back-**

The night of their first date had continued on in that manner. The topics of discussion ranged from Quidditch to their Hogwarts Years and back again. Harry remembered finding it amazing that he could talk to Draco so easily and how comfortable he felt with the man. The dating had continued like that for a few months before Harry had finally gotten up the courage to tell Ron and 'Mione.

He shuddered at the thought, they had been furious. Hermione had screamed at him, basically telling him he shouldn't be dating in the first place and if he was going to be so callous and immature he should lose the privilege of dating altogether. Harry secretly believed that during his time living with her she had tried out her parenting skills on him. If Hermione had been furious Ron had been well Ron. It had been horrifying to watch his best friend of so many years lose it like that. Draco had always inspired the worst emotions in Ron but this had been a whole new level of hatred. He had told Harry it was either them or Malfoy and if it was Malfoy to pack his things and get the "Fuck out of MY house". Harry had been stunned at the time, but now looking back, it had been one of the best things Ron had ever done.

Harry had promptly moved out, that night in fact not so much because of the ultimatum but because of the harshness of his friends. He had arrived around midnight on Draco's doorstep, having taken the Knight bus. The blonde had been, needless to say, rather surprised after all one does not just appear, unannounced at Malfoy Manor. But he had taken it in stride, let Harry cry his eyes out on his shoulder and then had got him settled in a nice bedroom.

It wasn't long after that night that the couple had become engaged and set about purchasing their own house.

Still caught up in memories, Harry didn't notice Draco walking in the door. He was covered in mud from Quidditch practice and had an angry red mark on his cheek from a stray bludger. Lounging in the doorway, Draco paused and watched his husband for a moment. It was clear that Harry had gotten little done in the ways of writing that afternoon, unless one counted ink all over his parchment as the start of a novel. Smirking to himself, he slipped further in the room and promptly wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, scaring the raven haired man rather badly.

Harry let out a startled yelp, his wand appearing in his hand the minute someone touched him from behind. Cool lips on his neck and water running down his face made him realize who it was, and sheepishly he returned his wand to his wrist holster before turning his neck and glowering at his husband.

"A little warning next time? I almost hexed you" Harry groused, shaking his head in mock annoyance at the man he loved.

"Sorry love" Draco said, raising his hands in defense of himself. "You going to tell me the reason for that silly grin plastered on your face?" He drawled, arching an eyebrow at Harry.

"Just reminiscing" Harry replied with a shrug, "Ew, oh Dray you're covered in mud" Harry whined, "And now I am too" He glared at Draco, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Go shower" He said, shoving his husband away from his side, "While I go change clothes. You know Mipsy's going to have your head for tracking mud all over clean house" Harry threatened, half tempted to call the elf. She was a formidable force when annoyed and he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her lectures.

Walking into the living room, freshly showered, Draco noticed a pile of post sitting on the table. Sighing he wandered over when an oddly coloured envelope caught his eye. Frowning, the blonde leaned over and grabbed it, casting a few spells to make sure that it wasn't dangerous or anything. After ascertaining that the letter was in fact just a letter, he opened it carefully, reading over the script with a scowl.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, no actually I don't. I hope you're suffering immensely._

_Anyway, in case you haven't figured it out yet, this is Theo, you know? Theodore Nott your ex. Friend? I've had a few years to think about everything that happened that night? You remember that night don't you Dray? The night you decided your **relationship** with Potter was worth more then eighteen years of friendship. I'm writing to tell you that I haven't forgotten Draco, not at all. I also figure that you've had your few years of good fortune and so has your husband. So, this is just to warn you that things are going to get messy. The wizarding world-your world- has lived far to long with comfort. I'm changing that, the Dark Lord had it right Draco. Not the whole getting rid of mudbloods nonsense, but the other thing. The killing Harry Fucking Potter thing._

_Yes Draco, that is what I am going to do, when you least expect it, when it will cause you the most pain I am going to take him from you. You always thought you could have everything Malfoy, even back in school. Well its time you learned that Perfect little Draco Malfoy can't have everything._

_Regards,_

_Theo_

Draco's hands shook violently as he read and re-read the letter. Harry couldn't know, his husband had lived so, so long with the threat of danger over his head he was loath to subject him to that again. No, Harry couldn't know. He sighed, before taking out a piece of parchment and writing a letter to Severus and his parents, they'd help, they'd help keep Harry safe. He would do that, he would keep his husband safe without telling him he was in danger to begin with. Damn Theo anyway.

Cursing, Draco tossed the letter and envelope into the nearby fire place. No Harry couldn't know.


	6. Hidden Enemies

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine -unfortunately-**

**A/N: Sorrrrry it took me so long to get this chapter up, and that its so short. Life got really busy between friends and work (Yay) but I'm posting now. **

**A/N: So what did you all think of the new HP movie? I liked it rather a lot, but I did cry like a baby when Fred died...-sigh-**

**R/R**

Chapter 6: Hidden Enemies

Hermione Granger-Weasley walked slowly down Diagon Alley. Her heavily pregnant body moved slowly, though most people recognized the witch and were clever enough to get out of her way lest she hex them. She sighed, heading towards Flourish and Blotts her all time favorite store and carefully eased inside. She was worried about Harry, he had seemed so distant at the family lunch and had yet to contact them since. She knew he still felt awkward around them, but that was no excuse for not contact him.

As she walked deeper into the store she strode passed a display with Harry's smiling picture and the copies of his books not to mention the trillions of biographies written about him. She paused for a moment, picking up the latest book, labeled 'Basilisk' and flicked the pages for a moment. She was relieved Harry had something to do, especially now but did he really have to write books? She knew they were popular but she had yet to read them, though Molly did like them. Sighing she grabbed Basilisk which was a detailed account of their second year at school and then as an after thought grabbed 'Fluffy' the first book in the supposed seven book series. She smiled at the names, she found humor in the first one, only Hagrid would name a giant three headed psycho dog 'Fluffy'.

Continuing to browse the books she found the section she had initially come for. Baby books, she still couldn't believe that her and Ron were expecting their first child. Her hand floated absentmindedly down to her stomach and she smiled softly as she picked through the books. She had been worried about having a child initially though Molly had been a great help as had, unfortunately, Fleur; Bill's wife.

"Ahem" A voice coughed behind her, causing the daydreaming young woman to jump. Turning around as quickly as a seven month pregnant woman could she looked curiously at the man who had gained her attention.

"Hermione Granger it's been a long time" The dark haired male said, offering her a pleasant smile.

"Its Granger-Weasley now" Hermione said with a grin, "It has been a few years Theo" She nodded, "How have you been? I hear your business is rather successful?"

"I've been good, busy. Business has been wonderful" Theodore Nott said, smiling at the woman.

"I was wondering if you'd join me for lunch?" He asked, offering her his arm in question.

"Sure, let me pay first" Hermione said, accepting the offered appendage.

**HP/HP**

Harry clutched his sides, vainly trying to stop the aching from his laughing. He was spending the day with the twins in their Hogsmead store, helping them get it set up. Draco was off at practice which was fine by him. He was supposed to have come to the store on Sunday, but he had been bored and Fred had flooed, asking if he'd come earlier. They had the family dinner that evening, though the 'family' had grown to include Snape, Fred, George and Remus.

"You alright Harry?" George asked, smirking down at the boy whom was writhing in his chair. It was a bit odd to watch, considering that Harry's legs didn't move at all though his top wiggled immensely.

"I-I-I think it works" Harry gasped, looking pleadingly at Fred.

"Fine, I'll remove it" He said, helping Harry pull off the jumper he was currently wearing. It was a line of gag clothing that the twins had created. It was very fashionable-Harry had already ordered a tickling shirt for Draco- and each piece of clothing was designed to tickle the wearer incessantly until the clothing was removed.

"Wonderful" Fred said, as George jotted down something on a scrap of parchment.

"Should be good presents for students since clothes are so popular as christmas gifts" George added, "We can have a discount for students planning to use them on Slytherins"

"George" Harry said in an exasperated voice. "My husband's an ex. Slytherin"

"Yes and you already ordered three shirts?" Fred said cheekily. "Besides we always give Gryffindors discounts"

"Only because your nephew is a first year" Harry said, meaning Fleur and Bill's son Marc.

"Yes well, we needed to encourage him to prank everyone. He's the first Weasley at Hogwarts since Ginny graduated" George protested, smiling at the man.

"Can't let the school forget who the best pranksters were" Fred added.

"I thought the Marauders were the best" Harry teased, "I still recall you falling down in front of Sirius and chanting 'we're not worthy' over and over again"

"Stuff it you" Fred growled giving Harry a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Abuse!" Harry called out teasingly as the three friends broke into laughter.

"Never guess who came in to our Diagon Alley store the other day Harry" George said after they had collected themselves.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously, arching an eyebrow at George.

"Oliver Wood"

"Wood? I haven't seen him in ages. Since the battle" Harry said, shifting a bit and looking intrigued.

"He's playing for Scotland now" George added, "Apparently they love his speeches about as much as we did"

"Doesn't surprise me, Wood could talk the ear off an elephant when it came to Quidditch matches" Harry said with a small smirk.

"Anyway he's back in London for a bit, since the teams on a bit of a vacation and he was wondering if we, you included, would meet with him for lunch sometime?"

"Sure, I'd love to see Wood" Harry agreed, nodding his head eagerly.

"I'll let him know then" Fred said, "Hopefully he doesn't want a play by play of the lat five years"

**HP/HP**

"I can't believe you talked me into coming" Severus Snape whined at his best friend and 'brother' Lucius Malfoy.

"Dinner I can handle, the werewolf I can handle, but a bloody pool party?" Sev groaned as Lucius steered him towards the door of Harry and Draco's large house.

"I think it will be lovely" Narcissa said, clutching her bag and glancing around.

"Besides its just us, Lupin and those charming Weasley twins"

"The twins? They invited the twins? Oh gods we'll all be turned pink by the pool water. Or the food will be designed to make us all turn into women" Snape cried trying to turn and run.

"Calm yourself Severus, Draco would never let that happen" Lucius said as he shoved the man inside the front door.

"Mark my words Malfoy if I turn so much as yellow I will hex you into next sunday"

"Boys" Narcissa snapped as a house elf appeared to take their things.

"Masters Harry and Draco are by the pool, yous is being the last to arrive" The elf pipped up before disappearing with the clothing.

"Well shall we go?" Narcissa asked, sweeping elegantly towards the designated room before they had a change to answer.

**HP/HP**

"Well that was fun" Draco said as he and Harry lay in bed later.

"I'd say the pool is a success" Harry agreed, snuggling into his husband's warm side.

"Minus the twins trying to dye Sev green of course, but that was funny too" Harry said, chuckling tiredly. It had been his second time in the pool and the first time with friends and family. He really enjoyed the freedom the water offered, but it also exhausted him.

"Did you have fun?" Draco prodded, wanting his husband to tell him.

"Yea, I did. It was nice to have everyone over. Plus they don't fuss over me like Molly and Arthur" Harry said, "Imagine what Molly would do if she found out we had a pool for me? I think she'd kidnap me under the guise of protecting me" He said, shuddering.

"She's pretty insane" Draco agreed, making sure Harry was tucked snugly into his side as he allowed his eyes to slide shut.

"G'd night love" The blonde man said, kissing Harry softly.

"Mmm night" Harry mumbled, turning his face into Dray's neck and promptly falling asleep.


	7. With the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, life's been sooo busy. Anyway hope you like it!**

**R/R**

Chapter 7: With the Weasleys

Ronald Weasley, better known to everyone as Ron, let out a thundering sigh. He glanced down at the pile of paperwork on the desk in front of him. He was currently seated in his small office and his and Hermione's flat. He knew he needed to get this case done, even if it was just filing the paperwork, but he was to distracted. Hermione had come home from Diagon Alley singing Theodore Nott's praises, saying that the man was a genuius and all sorts of other strange nonsense, then she had gone so far as to tell him, in no uncertain terms, that they'd be having the man over for dinner later that week.

Needless to say, Ron was torn on the matter. He trusted Hermione, but he still carried many prejuidces left over from his days at Hogwarts. Ranking his fingers through his fire red hair he glanced down again before shoving the papers aside.

He'd see what Nott had to say and then he'd make his own decision.

Rising slowly the lanky red head wandered out of his small office space and towards the living room. Hermione was out with her mother shopping -again- for the baby. He was tempted to floo Fred and George, he knew they had gone to the Potter-Malfoys for dinner the previous night. He was a bit hurt that Harry hadn't invited him and Hermione but he was slowly starting to realize that the way he, Hermione and the majority of his family had treated Harry fairly badly in the past in their misguided attempt to care for the boy.

"Ron?" A voice from behind startled him, whirling he was surprised to see Ginny's head sitting in his fire place.

"Damn Gin, you almost gave me heart failur" The man chide the girl, though both grinned.

"Whatever Ron" Ginny said with a roll of her eyes, "Mum was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch?" She asked arching an eyebrow at her older brother.

"Yea, sounds good. Do I need to bring anything?" Ron asked, at least now he had an excuse to get out of the house.

"Mum said you could try to invite Harry, she misses him" Ginny said in a faux casual voice. In truth it was Ginny who wanted to see Harry and without Malfoy around. Ron sighed, but nodded.

"I'll floo and ask him, I know Draco has a practice today and if Harry didn't go along he's sure to be bored"

"I certainly hope that snake didn't leave him alone in that house" Ginny said sounding very much like a scandalized Mrs. Weasley.

"It's just not safe for him" She added, shaking her head in obvious disgust.

"See you in a bit Gin" Ron said in a tired voice, though he did agree that despite everything Harry shouldn't be alone.

Grabbing a handful of the emerald green powder he and 'Mione kept on the mantel he tossed it into the red flames, turning them instantly green. Sticking his head in the fire he called out the name of Harry and Draco's residence.

"Master Harry" Mipsy's shrill voice called out, dragging Harry out of his zoned out 'writing' state.

"Hmm? Yes?" The raven haired man asked, focusing his attention on the elf. He resisted the temptation to straighten his glasses, since he no longer wore them. Severus had brewed Harry an eye correction potion which cured all problems with his eyesight. The only problem was that Harry had wore glasses for so long that he often felt 'ghost glasses' and would rub at his face only to find they were non-existent.

"There is being a red haired man in the fire. He is asking that yous go and speak to him" Mipsy said, grinning at the man.

"Ah, okay" Harry said wth a grin, he only knew a couple red haired men and assumed it was either the twins or Ron.

"Tell him I'll be right there, just gotta wash the ink off of my hands"

"Yes sir, Mipsy will be telling him" The elf said before disappearing with a loud crack.

Moments later Harry wheeled his way into the library where Ron was.

"Hey Ron" The saviour of the wizarding world said with an easy smile, "What's up?"

"Hey mate, I was just heading over to Mum's for lunch. 'Mione's shopping again" Ron pulled a face, causing Harry to snort in a very undignified manner.

"I was wondering if you wanted to tag along? It'll just be you, me, Mum and Ginny" Ron said with a small grin.

"I am hungry..." Harry said, looking thoughtful. Lunch with the Weasley's had been extremely uncomfortable last time, but he did want to maintain his friendship with Ron and he knew that meant keeping up his relationship with the other Weasleys, even if he was reluctant to.

"Okay, I'll get an elf to bring me over, since I can't really floo" Harry finally agreed, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Alright mate, see you in a bit" Ron said with a huge grin. Harry nodded, waiting for his friend to leave before penning a quick note to Draco and sending it off with one of the owls. He hadn't purchased another owl since Hedwig had been brutally killed in his escape from the Dursleys so he just used the owls that Narcissa and Lucius had supplied them with.

"Mipsy?" He called out, waiting patiently for the little elf to be appear.

"Can you please take me over to the Burrow?" He asked once she popped into existance in front of him.

The elf gave him an odd look, her ears flapping for a moment before she nodded.

"Mipsy can be doing that" The elf finally agreed reaching out and taking Harry's hand and popping them into the Weasley's front yard.

"Glad to see you made it" Ron said from nearby. He had been waiting for Harry, knowing the man would need help getting across the uneven terrain that lead to the Burrow.

"Thanks Mipsy, I'll call you when I'm ready to come home" Harry said, smiling at the elf.

"Yes sir, Mipsy will be listening for yous to call her" She said before disappearing back to the Potter-Malfoy house.

"Thanks mate" Harry said in a relieved voice as Ron pushed his chair across the bumpy ground.

"No problem, we really should have a path, it'd be easier for everyone" Ron said as he made it to the front door and shoved it open.

"We're here" He called into the kitchen as Ginny and Molly came rushing over to help.

"Oh Harry you came" Ginny said, tossing her arms carelessly around the brunette once he was safely inside.

"Yea, I figured I couldn't pass up a meal made by your Mum" Harry said, carefully untangling himself from Ginny's embrace and settling himself at the table.

"We're glad to have you Harry, you're always welcome here" Molly said as she magicked the food onto the table.

"I know Molly, thanks" Harry said gently, begining to load his plate carefully.

"So Harry how's the book coming?" Ginny asked, leaning on the table in what she seemed to think was an alluring position.

"It's coming, I'm half way through the rough draft of my third book" Harry said smiling lightly.

"Mione bought the first two the other day" Ron pipped up, "She was ashamed she'd never gotten around to reading them, says they're awesome" He added, grinning at his best mate.

"Really? Well tell her thanks and for that she can have a free copy of the third" Harry said with a light blush and shy smile.

"I'll let her know. She'll need lots of reading material once the baby comes and she's not allowed to work" Ron said, faking a groan. In truth the red head was extremely excited to be a father, though like any first time parent he was nervous.

Conversation continued in this manner for awhile, allowing Harry to realx a bit and remember the many times he had been seated at this very table enjoying time with what he considered his surrogate family. It pained him that they had grown so distant, but he really couldn't help that. He was just glad that they seemed to be reconciling.

Seated in the Weasley living room, Ginny sitting uncomfortably close to him and Ron on the couch across from him reminded him of one of the reasons he had distanced himself from the family. Ginny had always had a crush on him, something akin to hero worship, he had hoped it would disappear when he came out of the closet and the subsequently married Draco Malfoy. Instead it seemed to have made everything worse and Ginny lived in a delusional world in which she would eventually win Harry over and they'd be married and have kids. It, frankly, scared him since he had no idea how far the red headed female was willing to go with this idea and fantasy. He knew Ginny to be single minded and he also knew she had the Weasley stubborness and this combined with her ability to obsess over things worried him. Shifting a bit he took an absentminded sip of his tea.

"Well Harry?" Ginny's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry" He blushed, "What did you say?" He asked curiously, realzing that he had totally missed her question.

"I was wondering if you're going to the big dance at the Ministry?" She said, shaking her head at the raven haired man.

"The ball at the Ministry? Hmm, I don't know. I believe we are" He said, shrugging a bit. "Are you?" He asked politely.

"Yes I suppose I am, don't have a date yet though" She said, looking pointedly at Harry. "It'll be so boring without someone to pass the time with"

"Why not ask Neville or Dean or something?" Harry suggested, he knew Ginny was hinting that she wanted him to take her, but he'd be going with his husband or not at all.

"They're both so boring Harry" Ginny said in a dramatic voice.

"None of the boys I know are interesting, except for you" She said softly, reaching out and placing a hand on his leg, rather high up he might add.

"Sorry Gin, if I go at all I'm going with Dray" He said, carefully picking up her hand and moving it back to her own lap.

"You'd have fun with Dean and Neville's a killer dancer" Harry added, feeling the need to defend his friends.

Ginny look put out for a moment, before a small, coniving smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe I will ask Neville" She said, her eyes flashing for a moment.

"Well Lunch was lovely Molly, but I really shoud be getting home" Harry said softly, he was beginning to feel trapped here.

"Oh must you Harry dear? You're welcome to stay longer" Molly said, immediately standing up and hovering around him.

"I don't like you traveling with those house elves, they're so unreliable" She said, her hands fluttering needlessly by his head.

"Mipsy is very careful Molly, she won't let anything happen" Harry tried to reassure.

"No no dear, if you must leave I'll take you" Molly said suddenly, ignoring Harry's protest.

"Its that or you stay until Draco can come get you" She said, her voice firm and no nonsense.

"Fine" Harry said sullenly, glowering at her.

"None of that young man, you're not to old to be turned over my knee" Molly snapped, scooping Harry out of his chair and holding him much like a small baby.

"Merlin Harry you're far to light, you need to be eating more" Molly growled, ignoring Harry's mild protest and red cheeks. Molly always managed to embaress him, whether it was fussing over him, asking about his healer appointments or the other awkward questions that came with having a non-functioning lower half.

She shrunk his chair and placed it in her pocket before apperating them to Harry's house.

"Lovely home dear, I haven't seen it in awhile" Molly said, pushing open the front door. As the door opened Mipsy suddenly appeared, looking anxious.

"Master Harry is supposed to be calling Mipsy when he is leaving, Mipsy is being worried" She said, fluttering around Harry, whom Molly had yet to put down.

"Oh get away you silly creature, I've handled everything" Molly said, causing Mipsy to look outraged. Harry groaned, it would take him hours to calm down the little elf.

"Now dear, where's your bedroom?" Molly asked, still refusing to put Harry down and unshrink his chair. Grousing for a moment, Harry finally poiinted it out.

Moments later found Harry tucked into bed, against his will, and Molly leaving the house. His wand and chair were both just out of reach and he was pissed. Molly had scared the elves into listening to her and he was going to be stuck in bed until at least Draco got home or he calmed down the elves.

"Don't forget Harry, anytime Draco is away I want you to come to the Burrow, I just don't feel safe with you here alone. I'll appeal to your healer if I must" She called before she went outside to apperate away.


	8. Quidditch and Plots

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N: Wow guys thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and Favorite stories! You sure know how to make someone feel all fuzzy inside**

**R/R!**

Chapter 8: Quidditch and Plots

Harry sighed, his head flopping forward to rest on his arms as he started distractedly at the table in front of him.

"You okay love?" Draco's concerned voice penetrated his foggy mind.

"Hmmm? Oh I'm alright Dray, just a bit put out" Harry said softly, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"Still thinking about that dratted Weasley woman? I'll make sure it doesn't happen again love. I swear if I have to get a restraining order I'll do it" Draco growled. He had come home yesterday afternoon to two frantic house elves and a very pissed of Harry. He still couldn't believe the audacity of the Weasley matriarch, she had come into _his_ home and completely turned everything upside down.

"I had always hoped to fix my relationship with them Dray, go back to how things were but I can't get over this. Between Ginny and Molly I feel as if I'm about five years old" Harry said, rubbing a hand over his face as he sat back up properly.

"I know love. She doesn't have the right to make you feel that way either, I'll speak to Mother and Father, they'll make sure she can't come near you" Draco said, he had flooed his father yesterday after the 'incident' as he had taken to calling it. Lucius Malfoy had been livid and was already looking into restraining orders, Narcissa was demanding that the boys come and stay at the Manor, at least for a little while, but Draco had refused. Harry should feel safe in his own home but Molly had taken that away. She had effectively trapped the young man in his bad, with no access to his wand, denying him even that small measure of security. It pained Draco immensely as well as scared him, what if something had happened? What if some crazed psycho had broken in or something and Harry hadn't been able to defend himself? All because of that fool woman.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself the blonde rose.

"Well we can deal with all that nonesense later, today we have a game to go to" He said, smiling at his husband.

"Mother, Father and the others will meet us in our box" He added as Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Who are you play?" Harry asked, blushing a bit. He knew Draco had told him this earlier but he hadn't really been paying attention. Giving his husband an exasperated glance, the blonde handed him the program.

"Oh" Harry said, after reading the first line, "Didn't you just play South Africa?" He asked, he could have sworn England had just played the other team.

"Yea we did" Draco said with a sigh, "But they beat Switzerland so they moved into our round, so if we win we move onto the quarter finals, if we don't we're out" He said, shrugging.

"Oh, well we better go, can't have the star seeker being late" Harry teased as he pushed himself away from the table.

"Pff Please, I'm a Malfoy and a Seeker they don't start the game until I'm there" The blonde said, sticking his nose in the air in a mock snooty manner.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Over sized ferret, lets go before your parents come get us"

"Did you just call me a ferret?" Draco demanded, looking affronted.

"Yes I did, you were acting like one" Harry said as Draco wheeled him outside.

"I'll have you know that the ferret is a proud and nobel animal"

"Suuuure" Harry said as Draco carefully picked him up and shrunk his chair.

"Scar Head" Muttered the blonde before disappearing and reappearing with a loud crack in the Potter-Malfoy box at the England stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the England International Quidditch Team" Lee Jordan's magically enhanced voice called, drawing the attention of the packed stadium. Bursting through the over sized Union Jack was the team.

"I give you Johnson, Paller and Kenderson as our Chasers. Logan and March as our Beaters. Simard as our Keeper. And Lastly, team Captian and Seeker Malfoy!" Harry appluaded loudly along with everyone else currently in the box, well Lucius and Narcissa were polite about it while Fred, George and Remus all screamed and cheered like small children. Severus just sniffed disdainfully and watched the team circle the stadium.

Next I give you the South African International Team!" Lee cried, there was more cheering however not nearly as much as it had been for the England team.

"Zavya, Teme and Lona as our Chasers. Lyons and Chudiak as Beaters. Fawcett as Keeper and Team Capitan and lastly Morren as Seeker!" Lee called out as the team clad in green and blue with small South African flags sewn on the back of their robes.

"And Malfoy catches the snitch, England wins and Advances on to the quarter final against Bulgaria!" Lee screamed causing a massive uproar in the stands, even Lucius and Narcissa were caught up in it.

"Well done Son, well done" Lucius said, embrassing Draco as he entered the large box where the family usually waited for him after a game.

"Man Draco you were incredible" Fred said, shaking his head.

"That bludger..."

"...It almost hit you..."

"...But you dodged it..."

"...Looked like a bloody dancer you did..." The twins babbled excitedly, falling back on their old habit of completing each others sentences.

"Sheesh thanks" Draco said in a mock put out voice.

Harry smirked, he was hanging back a bit, Remus was standing next to him.

"You enjoy the game Harry?" The older werewolf asked looking down at his honourary godson.

"Yea I did Remus. Its a bit bittersweet though" The raven haired man said, shrugging a bit.

"I love watching Dray play and do so good. I'm so proud of him" He said quickly, looking at Remus as the man smiled in understanding.

"But sometimes you wish it was you?" Remus asked kindly.

"Yea, I know its selfish and I should be happy to be alive as Hermione always used to tell me. But..." The man trailed off looking pained.

"I understand Harry and its not selfish to wish those things. You lost a lot when this accident happened and wishing you could do them is no crime. It's remarkable that you've been able to go on as you have. Just remember you have a husband who loves you, a successful, if a bit unorthodox, carreer and a loving family" The werewolf said, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know Remus, thanks" Harry said, reaching up to squeeze the man's hand. Both turned their attention back to Dray and the others, Narcissa was torn between congratulating her son and ripping him a new one some of his more dangerous stunts, it was amusing to watch.

"She does this every game" Severus commented from behind Harry and Remus.

"It shows she cares" Harry said, watching his husband try and defend himself.

"Yes it does" Severus said in an odd voice.

"I take it we're all going back to the Manor?" Remus asked, his voice light as he watched the small family scene.

"Well everyone that wants to. Fred and George can't, they have plans or something" Harry said with a shrug.

"Remus?" He asked the werewolf, wondering if he'd come. He knew it was hard for the man to be around such a loving family though he tried for Harry's sake.

"I think I'll take off, I have some errands that still need to be run" The werewolf said with a small smile.

"But thank you for inviting me cub, I'll see you inna few days" And with that the man disappeared with a familiar crack.

**AT THE MANOR:**

"Did you get the information?" Draco's voice sounded harsh, even to his own ears. He was sitting comfortably on the couch, Harry was sound asleep next to him, his head resting comfortably in Draco's lap.

"Yes, I've spoken to a few of my ministry contacts and should have a restraining order in place within the next few days" Lucius said softly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Good, I don't want that woman near my husband ever again" Draco's voice was soft though the fury in his tone was clearly visible.

"I know son, and she won't be" Lucius promised as he glanced down at his son-in-law with a tender smile. Lucius Malfoy was not considered a kind man, many were terrified of him, but he loved his family and would do anything to protect them.

"Its a magical restraining order, she won't be able to come within five hundered meters of Harry and if she does she will physically be removed and the department of Magical Law Enforcement will be notified" He added, explaining things to his son quickly.

Draco nodded his understanding, eyes flashing with fury again.

"And the other thing? Any news on Nott?" The blonde hesitantly asked his Father.

"Nothing out of the norm. He's just been conducting his businesses as normal, no sign of unusual activity or a threat" Lucius said, shrugging slender shoulders.

"Keep an eye on him Father. Theo's not exactly sane and he has it out for my blood" Draco said, once again glancing down at Harry. "And he knows how to get it" He added as he ran his fingers through his husband's thick dark hair.

"I know son, I've been keeping an eye on him since you told me" Lucius said, a frown marring his handsom features.

"He won't come near Harry, no one threatens a Malfoy" Lucius said a familiar arrogant smirk on his face.

"I know" Draco said with a similar smirk. "And I intend for Nott to know why no one threatens a Malfoy" He added his tone taking on a deadly aspect.

Lucius frowned though he nodded his head in understanding, Draco was far to much like him for his own good sometimes.

"Will you and Harry be staying the night?" He asked, not bothering with a subtle subject change.

"Yes I think so, I don't want to bother with appareting home right now" Draco said, as he glanced at his sleeping husband, "Mother still has our room set up here anyway, why not take advantage of that?" Draco added, chuckling softly to himself.

"Good Night Son" Lucius said, biding the man goodnight before slipping out of the room and leaving Draco to plot his revenge on his old friend in peace.


	9. Happy Anniversary

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N: To those of you who are hoping for an intimate scene between Draco and Harry, it is coming! I'm just working up to it slowly, since I don't want this story to be entirely based on sex and what not. **

**R/R**

Chapter 9: Anniversary!

Harry woke slowly, his emeralde green eyes sliding open unwillingly. It was far to early in the morning to be awake. He frowned, what the hell had woken him up then? Looking around he realized that the bed was empty and cold, hinting that Draco hadn't been there in awhile. He could hear some odd banging noises in the kitchen and was slightly concerned. As much as he loved his husband he sucked at fixing things, even with magic to aid him. Groaning, the tall man dragged himself out of bed and into his chair. Pulling a shirt on and forgoing pants, since he was wearing boxers he guided himself into the kitchen.

"Wassgoingon?" He slurred tiredly, surpressing a yawn as he glanced around. Draco whirled around, he had been in the middle of hanging a large sign that said 'Happy Three Years'. He blushed and looked at his tired husband sheepishly.

"Happy Anniversary Love!" He said, climbing down from the table and kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Ah, so that's why you're making that god awful racket so early in the morning" Harry teased, a bit more awake now.

"Thanks Dray, and Happy Anniversary to you too" He said, pulling his husband down for a passionate kiss. Groaning, Draco pressed his tounge forward, carefully nudging Harry's lips open as the two battled for dominace within Harry's mouth. Eventually Draco won and Harry relaxed into the kiss, letting his husband explore every part of his mouth with his talented tounge.

"Mmm, now it's happy" Dray said, slipping away from Harry, slightly breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

Harry laughed, nodding his head in agreement as he pushed himself forward, stopping once he reached the table.

"So are we doing anything today?" Harry asked, Dray normally planned their anniversaries or other important things, the blonde seemed to enjoy it and Harry was fine with letting him take control in that manner.

"I was thinking we'd take today and just relax and then go to Chateau Noir for dinner, and then perhaps to my parents house?" Draco suggested.

"Sure, but why you're parents house?" Harry asked as Mipsy served a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and waffles smothered in strawberries.

"They have a present for us and want us to spend the night, if that's okay?" Draco asked, smiling his thanks at the house elf.

"Sure I guess, I don't have a problem with it. Do you have practice today?" It was a saturday and Dray normally had practices during the weekend.

"Yea, but its a short one, I'll be back with plenty of time to get ready for dinner" Draco reassured. Harry nodded, that gave him time to work on his gift for Dray. He hadn't known what to buy the blonde since he had bloody everything, so he and Narcissa had come up with a fantastic idea, he just needed to finish it now.

"See you later love" Draco called, before apperating away, leaving Harry in the kitchen for the time being.

"Bye" Harry called, before heading towards the study, a sturdy wicker basket positioned on his lap, curtosey of Mipsy.

Sitting in the study, Harry leaned on his desk, carefully placing the pictures he had found in the photo album he had made for Draco. Photo albums had always been his most treasured presents since he was a child and had recieved the one of his parents from Hagrid. He wasn't sure if Draco would like it, but it was the best he could think of. He'd gotten a bunch of family pictures of Narcissa as well as some of the pictures he had been in during school and now he was carefully placing them in the album. It was an album of Draco's life, with himself inter mixed in ocasionally, showing their relationship and how it progressed. He was still awed by the fact that he had been with his husband for three years, Draco was an amazing man and he truly felt blessed to be cared for and loved by someone like him.

Smiling, Harry carefully pasted a picture from their wedding day on the last page, it was fullsized and animated like all wizarding picures. It showed the grooms seated at the head table, Harry was laughing at something Ron had said and Draco was watching him, a proud smile on his aristocratic face. It was one of Harry's favorite pictuers since it was a 'candid' shot, no one was posing, just relaxing and having a good time. Hermione even had food on her face, though Harry woud never show her the picture because she'd flip.

HP/HP

Draco smiled at Oliver Wood, "You sure its ready?" He asked, holding the broom in his hands.

"Yupp, it has the appropriate cushioning charms, and these will hold his legs in place" He pointed at a few straps on the leg supportes of the broom. "The cushioning charms are set up in such a way that Harry won't overbalance and fall, though this broom primarily depends on upper body strength, which I know your husband has lots of" Wood laughed, "Good luck Draco and thanks for asking for our help. You've opened up a whole new market for us" He added, "I hope Harry agrees to be our spokeswizard" He mused.

"I'm sure he will, if the broom works" Draco said, shrinking the object and placing it in a fancily decorated box.

"I'm sure I'll see you on the pitch soon Oliver, Harry will want to try this out as soon as possible" He added, shaking the man's hand heartily.

"No problem Draco, see you soon. Good game against South Africa by the way" The ex. Gryffindor Captain called as he turned and apperated away.

Smirking, Draco also apperated away heading to his parents house before heading home to pick up his husband. He intended to surprise Harry, which was why he was leaving the broom with his father for the time being.

HP/HP

Draco arrived home a few hours before the couple intended to go our for dinner. He entred the house, asking Mipsy where he could find Harry.

"Master Harry is swimming, Flipsy is watching him" The elf responded while she took Draco's coat and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Swimming?" Dray smiled, the pool had been a fantastic idea for Harry and his husband had taken to swimming like a fish took to water.

"Hey love" He called out, settling himself down in a patio chair and dismissing the hosue elf who'd been keeping an eye on Harry.

"Hey Dray" Harry beamed at his husband as he hauled himself out of the water. Already his mucles were more defined from swimming and his legs, despite being unable to move them, were looking a bit stronger just from using the water to strengthen his muscles.

"Having fun?" Draco asked, helping Harry dry off and settle himself in his chair.

"Yea, it's nice being able to do something physical everyday like this" He gestured towards the pool. "It's a brilliant idea" He said, kissing his husband soundly as Draco pushed him down the hall towards the bedroom.

"I know love, I'm glad you like it so much" Draco said, shutting the bedroom door behind the pair and heading to the closet, "What do you want to wear tonight?" He asked Harry, as he began to lie clothing out on the bed.

"Maybe my green dress shirt with some black pants?" Harry suggested, heading into the washroom to shower since he didn't want to smell of chlorine for their date.

Dray looked critically at the mentioned outfit before nodding, Harry was slowly developing a fashion sense.

HP/HP

"That was fantasitc" Harry murmured, pushing his empty plate away. This restaurant was quickly becoming a favorite of his.

"I agree" Dray murmured sipping the last of his wine as he gestured for the bill.

"So now we're heading to your parents?" Harry asked, wondering if they'd be spending the night there.

"Yes love, I thought we'd spend the night and tomorrow with them since they leave for Greece on Monday" His husband responded, reaching across the table to caress Harry's hand.

"Sounds fine to me" Harry said, he enjoyed spending time at the Manor and he knew he'd miss Lucius and Narcissa when they went away on their vacation.

Draco paid the bill and guided his husband from the restaurant to an apparation point.

"Here we go" Dray teased, scooping Harry up and apperating them to the Manor. The entire building was light up beautifully and the familiar white peacocks were strutting about as if they owned the bloody place.

"Bloody birds" Draco grumbled, shaking his head as he pushed Harry past them. He had never understood why his mother had wanted them so bad.

"Their pretty" Harry defended the white birds.

"Their a pain in the ass" Draco countered as he pushed Harry up the path and into the house.

"Harry, Draco Happy Anniversary" Narcissa called out as the couple made their way into the family room.

"Thanks you Mum" Draco said as Harry blushed and muttered a thank you as well.

"We're so happy you agreed to stay and spend some time with us before we leave" The woman said, embracing both of her sons as Lucius did the same.

"Thank you for having us" Harry said as Draco helped him from his chair and onto the comfortable couch. He was relieved that Narcissa and Lucius didn't stare, some people did when Dray helped him and he found it exceedingly embaressing.

"How was your day?" Narcissa asked once Harry was settled and leaning comfortably against his husband.

"It was lovely, I had practice so Harry did some swimming and then we went to Chateau Noir for dinner" Draco said, smiling lightly.

"How is it there? We've been meaning to go" Lucius asked, smiling at his sons.

"The food's fantastic" Harry said, looking slightly breathless as he launched into a fullblown explenation about the restaurant, the food and the service.

"Sounds like a place we'll have to go" Lucius commented to his wife as he held her hand, stroking his thumb over her fingers for a moment. Narcissa nodded, "Would you like anything to drink?" The woman asked, ever the perfect host.

"Some water maybe?" Harry said, he rarely indulged in alcohol, though Draco was known to have a few drinks here and there.

"Wine?" Draco asked, looking at his father curiously. Nodding, Lucius summoned a house elf and Narcissa placed the various orders.

"Well, how about we get to the exciting point of the evening?" Narcissa teased.

"Presents?" Dray asked, looking every inch the excited six year old he could behave like at times.

"Of course, when have we ever denied you Dragon?" Narcissa said, producing an envelope from her sleeve.

"Here you go" She said handing it to the boys, "This is from both of us" She added as Draco opened the envolope excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, gaping in awe at the statement on the folded parchement.

"Yes, we're going to Italy for Christmas, the four of us. It's all arranged" Lucius said as Draco launched himself off of the chair and hugged his parents tightly. Harry was unable to get up, though he smiled his thanks brilliantly.

"My turn?" Harry asked, looking at his excited husband once he sat down.

"Please?" Dray begged, turning puppy dog eyes on Harry. Laughing, Harry pulled the photo album from his pocket and tapped it with his wand.

"I didn't know what to get you Dray, since you seem to already have everything" he said, drawing a laugh from his parents-in-law. "So, instead I made you something with the help of your Mother" He said, handing him the book. Draco took it carefully, opening it to admire the pictures. Underneath each image was a caption written in Harry's messy but legible scrawl.

"Thank you love" He said gently, "This is incredible" He added, pulling Harry to him for a hug and a light kiss, since they were in company of course.

"You're welcome Dray" Harry said, greatly relieved that his husband liked the present.

Draco grinned at Harry, producing a green and silver box from his pocket.

"Ever the Slytherin" Harry teased as he took the box and carefully opened it up. He looked down at the minature broom in confusion.

"A broom model?" He asked, picking it up carefully.

"Nope" Dray laughed, taking the broom and tapping it with his wand. Soon the broom was once again full sized.

"Dray, is this..?" Harry trailed off, running trembling hands over the wood.

"Yupp" His Husband responded, grinning at him.

"Oliver and I just finished it, its the first one" He added, "Oliver's hoping you'll help promote it, after you try it out of course" He explained as Harry continued to admire the broom, his broom.

"T-thank you Dray" Harry said, completely awed by the gift. "Thank you so much" He said, tears glistening in his eyes. He had thought he'd never be able to fly again, and now he had a broom of his very own.

"On Monday we'll go to the pitch and test it out" Draco said, smiling at Harry. Narcissa was dabbing her eyes with a napkin as Lucius hugged her, both were touched by the scene in front of them.


	10. Bath Bubbles and Evil Plots

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly**

**A/N: Gah, sorry it took me soooo long to get this out, life just got busy! Anyway, I'm trying to update every weekend, but of course that doesn't always happen. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Also, how do you all feel about Male Pregnancy? I'm debating it and want to see the general response!**

**R/R**

**Chapter 10: Bath Bubbles and Evil Plots**

Theo Nott sat beside Hermione Granger-Weasley and her husband, Ronald in a small cafe in Diagon Alley. Ron was grinning lightly, oblivious to the conversation between his wife and Nott, Theo had scored top box tickets to the Quidditch World Cup for him and 'Mione and he was off in la la land dreaming of the match, though he had no idea who it would be between yet.

"So, all I have to do is slip this potion to Harry?" Hermione asked, eyeing the acidic blue liquid curiously, "And it will get him away from Malfoy and into the arms of Ginny?" Hermione, well being extremely smart failed, like most, to see the obvious love between Harry and Draco and believed that Harry would be better off with the youngest Weasley child.

"Yes yes" Theo said, masking the impatience in his voice with ease. He hated dealing with Weasel and Granger but it was necessary since Draco would never let him near Harry. Of course the potion wouldn't send Harry into the arms of that Weasley chit, no, it would do much worse. It would kill him, slowly and painfully, without cure, right in front of his lover. He wanted to take that away from Draco, take away his husband, his love. Make him watch Harry slowly wither away, each breath agony as he died while Draco sat by and watched without being able to do anything to help him. Forcing a sadistic grin off of his face, he returned his attention to the couple, listening to them squabble absentmindedly about the spawn in Hermione's stomach.

**HP/DM**

"Easy love" Draco said, easing Harry from his chair and onto the broom. Instantly Oliver strapped Harry's legs into place as the cushioning charms surrounded the man, making sure he was seated comfortably on the broom.

"I got it Dray" Harry said, though a small shake in his voice told his husband just how nervous he actually was about all this. This was Harry's first time on the test broom designed for people with paralysis and he was a bit freaked.

"You'll be fine love, I'll be in the air with you and the whole pitch has charms on it to prevent you from getting hurt" Draco reassured once he was positive Harry was safely on the broom.

"Ready?" Olver asked, stepping back and admiring his handiwork. It was awesome to see Harry on a broom again, despite the years and obvious disability the boy looked like he was made to to be in his current position. It brought a strange joy to Oliver's heart, after all he had watched Harry play for years and now he'd be helping him fulfil one of his dreams.

"Ready" Harry said, due to the fact he was unable to kickoff, the broom was designed to hover in the air and be guided through hand movement. A subtle pulling up on the front would signal the rider's desire to go into the air. Harry missed the kickoff, the feeling of hard ground beneath his feet before suddenly it was gone and he was spiraling upwards, however he could cope without the feeling as long as he could fly again.

Angling himself upwards, the young man rose into the air, awed at how well the broom responded to his hand movements. Since most normal brooms were designed to move according to the rider's body, they wouldn't work well for someone like Harry. however this broom was designed to follow gentle hand movements, subtle tugs or a shift in hand placement. Circling the pitch once, Harry went into a low dive, completely at ease on broom back as Draco watched from above and Oliver from below.

**HP/DM**

"Well?" Draco demanded once he and Harry were back at the house. Oliver had immediately seized Harry once he had landed and whisked him off to ask questions about the broom. Due to Harry's response and the broom movement they were going into manufacturing and Harry was the new spokesman for the broom.

"It was awesome Dray, I can't wait to go again" Harry said as Draco turned on the bath and checked the temperature of the water before pushing the plug in.

"It was an amazing present" He added as the tub filled slowly. Draco smiled, "I'm glad you liked it" He murmured before dumping the remaining contents of his favorite bubble bath in the water. Turning off the taps once the tub was full, he quickly stripped off his clothing, ignoring Harry's sharp intake of breath as his body was revealed. He loved knowing that even after all this time the sight of him nude inspired this reaction in his husband, it was incredible.

"Shall I help you?" Draco asked, kneeling in front of Harry and quickly ridding him of his shirts, pants, boxers and socks. Harry laughed, "I suppose so" He said, once all his clothing was uncerimoniously dumped on the floor.

Once upon a time the raven haired man had felt extremely self concious about his naked body, especially his legs which had lost all their muscle mass. But Draco made him feel loved, and had even gone to extreme lengths to make Harry understand that he was handsome, desirable and even beautiful. Now Harry was comfortable with himself, all thanks to the wonderful, and naked man, in front of him. Carefully Dray lifted his husband from his chair, banishing the device to the bedroom as he stepped into the bathtub, moving slowly with his precious bundle. Sliding down, he leaned back, positioning Harry between his legs, his back to his chest.

"Comfortable love?" Draco asked in Harry's ear, his hot breath enciting a delicious shiver from the raven haired man.

"Yes" Harry breathed, relishing as the warm water slowly dispelled his sore muscles. Flying had done a number on his body today, and he'd have to slowly get back into it or cause himself serious injury. However if each session finished like this he'd fly every day, hell he'd fly three times a day. Draco laughed, grabbing the soap and gently pushed Harry upright, carefully slathering his hands he began to knead into his husband's muscled back. While Harry's legs may not have muscle the rest of him was extremely fit. The young man worked out hard, and had the upper body to show it. Draco smiled worshipping the tanned skin as he tried his best to ignore the many scars that covered Harry's lithe frame.

"God Dray" Harry breathed as his husband worked out the accumulated knots. Sitting in his chair often caused him pain and lead to sores and stuff, and flying today had just added to his already sore back.

"We need to pick up more cream from the apothocary" Draco noted, seeing Harry's reddened and inflamed skin just above his arse. That was the worst place for his husband and the flesh there often suffered.

"Tomorrow" Harry said, blushing lightly. When he had first been told about his condition he had never expected the constant ache and sorness that went with being wheelchair bound. Not to mention that he often got nasty sores from sitting all day despite everything he and Dray did to try and keep him comfortable.

"Tomorrow" Draco agreed, resuming his massage. He knew Harry was enjoying it, and he loved helping ease the daily pain his husband faced.

Eventaully however the bath came to an end. Draco slipped out of the tub, carrying a half asleep Harry into the bedroom. Smiling at his husband, Draco quickly settled Harry on the bed, sliding a pair of worn, green and silver pyjama pants onto his husband before tucking the tired man into bed.

"G'd night love" Draco murmured, kissing Harry's forhead and slipping out of the room, wearing his own PJs and robe. Harry mumbled incoherently, however the hot bath and subsequent massage had left him beyoned relaxed and he was out within a few minutes.


	11. Moments Like These

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**

**A/N: So, I'm going away for a few days, without computer access, so this will update again in about two weeks. Also, this is just a filler chapter, the next chapter will deal with Nott again, the potion given to Hermione and Ron as well as some stuff between Harry and Draco..**

**So far, I've had support in the idea of Male Pregnancy, so that is the direction this story will be going. Harry will be pregnant, eventually. **

**Also, if you're waiting for some smut between Harry and Draco, stay tuned! It is coming, and soon. **

**R/R**

**Chapter 11: Moments Like These**

Harry woke slowly, surprised to find himself in bed. His last coherent memory was of being in the bath with Draco, which had been perfect. He mentally kicked himself for falling asleep, but being on the broom had worn him out, and coupled with the bath afterwards...well it was no surpise that the raven haired man had literally fallen asleep in seconds. Sighing, he rolled over, finding the bed empty. That wasn't to odd, Dray often was up before him, since he was more of a morning person then Harry.

Harry lay in bed a moment, debating if he even wanted to get up. He was still sore from flying, despite the bath and the idea of dragging himself into his chair just wasn't appealing at the moment. Nope, he was staying in bed. Sitting up a bit, he propped himself up on the pillows, using his wand to summon his writing materials. If he was going to stay in bed all day he might as well try and get some work done.

"Not getting up?" Draco drawled from the doorway, having seen Harry's work things fly into the bedroom from the office.

"Nope, to sore" Harry replied, setting the lapdesk over his still legs and glancing at his husband.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, casting a charm on the ink bottle to prevent it from falling over. He had upended one to many bottles in the bed to not want to use the charm.

"I have a few errands to run, I'll be back before lunch" Draco said, stepping into the room. He was already immaculately dressed for the day in a pair of soft, black dress pants and a sky blue dress shirt. He had his acromantula cloak slung over one arm and his feet were clad in an expensive pair of italian leather shoes.

"Do you need anything?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's forhead.

"Erm, that cream from the apothocary" Harry said, his cheeks reddening a bit. It still embaressed him, though no where near as much as it used.

"I'll swing by when I'm done my other things" Draco said, smiling reassuringly. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Are you going to see Sev?" Harry asked, chewing on the tip of his quill for a moment, something he always did when he was thinking.

"I was going to swing by" Draco murmured, tugging the feather out of Harry's mouth.

"Ask him if he finished that potion. I know he's been working on one for the sores" Harry murmured, Draco nodded, "And invite him for dinner tomorrow" Harry added, grinning.

"Will do love. I'm off" Draco said, kissing Harry again before apperating away.

Harry sighed, watching the place where Draco had stood for a moment before forcing his attention back to the sheet of parchement in front of him.

"Joy" He grumbled, wishing he could ask for more exciting things when Draco went shopping. Instead he asked for medical things, boring medical things that were also occasionally embaressing. He still remembered Molly tending to his sores, that had been a bloody disaster. She had treated him worse then one treated an infant, he was sure a child recieved more dignity then he did when he stayed with the Weasleys. Pushing painful thoughts from his mind he returned to his work, needing to get at least a few more chapters banged out before he could contemplate relaxing.

**HP/DM**

Draco stepped into Sev's shop, the little bell above the door tinkling merrily.

"Hello?" He called out, seeing as no one was at the front counter.

"One minute" Severus Snape hollared from his work room. Draco smirked, Sev was always in his lab, working on orders or creating new potions. He loved coming here, the man was always working on something interesting. If he hadn't gone into quidditch Draco could guarentee that he would have gone into a career in potions. He often brewed his own, unless they were to challenging and then he came to Sev.

"Draco, what can I do for you?" Severus' silky voice sounded from the doorway.

"Just stopped by to see if you have that potion for Harry" Draco responded, jumping a bit as he was pulled from his musings.

"I have one he can test, I'm working with a few different prototypes and I need his opinion" Sev said, pulling a vial from his pocket and handing into the blonde.

"Let him know that I need to know the results ASAP" He added as Dray stored the small vial in his pocket.

"Will do" Draco said with a grin, Harry hated being Sev's guinea pig.

"Also, would you like to come for dinner tomorrow?" He added, hand on the door as he looked at his godfather.

"Tomorrow?" Sev sighed, "I suppose I can. Your place?" Draco nodded, pushing open the door.

"See you tomorrow Sev" He called.

"No Swimming" The Potion's Master yelled after him, causing the blonde to giggle in a very un-Malfoy like manner as he walked down the street, heading for the apothocary.

**HP/DM**

Draco arrived home a few minutes before lunch as he had said he would. Depositing his purchases on the table he glanced around the kitchen. Merlin he woud be happy once the renovations were done, the place was a mess.

"Would Master Draco like Mipsy to put his things away?" The little elf asked, appearing by his elbow.

"Please" Draco said, glancing around again, noting that Flipsy appeared to be making up a tray of food.

"Is that for Harry?" He asked the little elf.

"Yes Master, Master Harry is staying in bed all day so Flispy is making him a tray so he can be eating in bed" The elf said, carefully arranging a bowl of soup next to a tall glass of milk. Draco smirked, the elves sure enjoyed babying Harry, though he'd never say that to his husband.

"I can take it to him" Draco murmured to the elf, lifting the tray off the table and making his way down the hallway, ignoring Flipsy's protest that it was her job and not his.

"Hey love" He said, pushing open the bedroom door and smiling at the sight. Parchement was everywhere, covering the bed and the floors. Harry had inkstains all over his hands and his hair was a mess, as was the quill he was currently chewing on.

"Hmm? Oh hey Dray" Harry said, turning and smiling at his husband.

"Is that for me?" He asked as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Yes, I figured I could drop it off" Draco said, walking over to his husband as Harry quickly moved his lap desk and papers and the tray was set down.

"Thanks love, I was getting hungry" Harry admitted, kissing Draco lightly on the cheek.

"No problem" Draco murmured, smiling affectionately down at his husband, it was moments like these that truely mattered to the blonde. Seeing Harry relaxed and happy meant the world to him.


	12. Disaster

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: Well its been decided, this story will include Male Pregnancy. Harry will, eventually, get pregnant. **

**Also, keep holding out for that smut scene, I have a feeling it will be in the next chapter...**

**A/N: Also, in response to a review/question I had about Severus and one of his statements. **

**When Sev says "No Swimming" he is refering to the earlier pool party he was forced to attend with Narcissa, Lucius and Remus. **

**R/R**

Chapter 12: Disaster

Harry sighed, wheeling himself out of Fred and Geroge's Diagon Alley Shop. Draco was at practice and he had just gotten done helping the twins test more of their infernal products. Dinner the previous evening with Severus had been rather entertaining and enjoyable. As much as he was loath to admit it, Draco's godfather was beginning to grow on him. Severus had finally realized that Harry was not a reincarnation of James Potter and from their their relationship had vastly improved.

"Harry?" Hermione Granger-Weasley's clear tone rang out, causing the man to pause and pivot his chair.

"Mione" Harry replied, grinning apprehensively at the girl. He was still trying to make an effort to maintain his friendships but he was still iffy about associating with the Weasleys.

"Harry I haven't seen you in forever" Hermione admonished, waddling forward with her very pregnant body and giving Harry a tight hug.

"Yea, I've been busy writing, sorry" Harry flushed, feeling a bit guilty though not as much as he once would have.

"Well, join me for lunch?" Hermione asked, "I swear I'm always hungry. I make Ron look like he eats normal meals" She said, nodding in the direction of a small cafe.

"Sure" Harry agreed, chuckling a bit at her statement. To this day Ron continued to eat as he did at Hogwarts.

Settling at a small table just on the patio, Harry glanced over the menu, surprised that he hadn't been in this cafe before.

"Any suggestions?" He finally asked, knowing his friend had been here as she had mentioned that small fact coming in.

"The soup and sandwhich deal is lovely" Hermione said, taking a small sip of her tea. In her hand, hidden from Harry was the vial of blue potion that Nott had given her. It woud be fairly easy to slip it to him when he wasn't looking, she was just waiting.

"Alright then" Harry agreed, glancing up as the waitress came over. Placing their orders, Harry excused himself to wash his hands. Thankfully the washroom wasn't difficult to get to since the young man had enough problems without inconvinence.

Watching Harry go, Hermione acted quickly, well as quickly as a woman eight and half months pregnant could act and quickly poured the mixture into Harry's tea. Slipping the empty vial into her bag she waited patiently for her 'friend' to return and impatiently for the food to arrive.

Harry sipped his tea, his brow furrowing for a moment at the odd taste though he thought nothing of it. Perhaps it was because it had cooled a bit? He sighed, watching as Hermione anxiously awaited the arrival of the food, the poor girl was practically salivating.

**HP/DM**

Harry arrived home awhile later, having had Mipsy come collect him. His head was spinning, he had been feeling off since lunch time, he sincerly hoped he hadn't gotten another cold. Heading for bed, he positioned his chair as close as he could and began the laborious task of moving his aching and unresponsive body to the bed. Something was wrong, the room was spinning dangerously, his hand slipped and the dark haired man's body pitched forward, his head striking the side of the bed rather nastily. Collapsing in a heap, blood seeping from the new cut across his brow, Harry Potter-Malfoy lay unconcious on the floor.

**HP/DM**

Draco sighed, stepping into the house after a rather long and trying practice. Silence greeted him, though that wasn't much of a surprise, the elves were not prone to making noise and Harry was either still in Diagon Alley or taking a nap or something. Hanging up his cloak, he kicked off his trainers with a relieved sigh and headed down the hall to his and Harry's room to take a long, well deserved shower. Stepping into the room he was surprised to see Harry's chair next to the bed, but no Harry. Heart beginning to pound, Draco rushed around the bed, his eyes going wide as he saw his husband lying, face down on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding his face. Cursing, Draco quickly pulled Harry up, checking to see if he was breathing, thankfully he was, but the sound was harsh, as if he were stuggling.

"Harry?" Draco begged, before suddenly coming to his senses.

"Mipsy! Flipsy!" He screamed, his throat aching from the noise. As soon as the elves appeared he sent one to St. Mungos and another to his Father before he gathered his husband in his arms and apperated straight to the hospital.

**HP/DM**

Hours had passed since he had last seen his husband. Harry had immediately been taken by the staff and was currently in a private room undergoing a few procedurs. Of what, he had no idea, he hadn't been listening. He only knew Harry was dangerously close to death and was barely hanging on. He sat outside the room, his hands clenched into fists as his mother rubbed soothing circles on his back and his father harassed the staff for information. Nott, he knew Nott had something to do with this, but what? He couldn't have gotten into the house and attacked Harry, that wasn't possible. Someone would have seen in the Alley, already Aurors were combing the streets asking for clues, no one seemed to know anything. Harry had had lunch with Granger and that was it. The twins had said he was fine when he had left their shop, and he hadn't even eaten anything their. Posion, someone had poisioned his husband and he would make them pay.

Once again his hands tightened instinctively into fists, anger, fear and multiple other emotions bubbling to the surface as a few tears snaked their way down his face.

Finally the head Healer, Healer Jenkins emerged, wiping a sweaty hand across his brow.

"Your husband will be fine Mr. Malfoy" He said as Draco leapt up.

"He needs to remain here for a few days under observation, but we were able to stop the spread of the posion" He said, as Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, he does have some head trauma from where he cut himself and once he does go home I must insist he stay in bed for at least a week doing absolutely nothing strenous" He warned, his eyes narrowing almost teasingly at the man. Draco flushed, muttering that he would make sure Harry didn't strain himself.

"C-Can I see him?" He finally asked, his voice catching in his throat.

"He's sleeping now, but I see no problem with that" Jenkins said, gathering up his charts and heading down the hallways towards his office.

Draco sighed, stepping into the all to familiar hospital room and looking at the bed. Harry was lying extremely still, his eyes fluttering in his sleep. His tan skin was pale and tinged almost blue and his body looked small and thin as if he had lost weight. A nurse was fitting an IV into his arm for fluids she explained though Draco wasn't listening as he took the chair next to the bed and gathered up his husband's free left hand. His fingers traced the wedding band on Harry's finger over and over, as if reassuring himself that Harry was alive, well and still his.

Lucius and Narcissa entered the room, both wincing at the sight of their son and son-in-law.

"Draco, once Harry is able to leave I'd like you both to come stay at the Manor" Lucius said gently, he was worried about his family's safety and wanted them nearby. Draco nodded, he'd need his parents support through this, and hell the Manor had amazing security, even more so then his own house. He looked up at his Parents, his eyes red rimmed as he tried to keep from crying. He couldn't believe this had happened, just when his and Harry's lives seemed to be getting on track. He leaned forward, kissing the raven haired man's forhead, still cradling his hand. His parents didn't even bother to ask if he was coming home, he'd be staying until Harry was able to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I know this chapter is really disjointed and Draco's reaction is really weird. First, he's in shock, which is what I tried to convey through the lack of disciption. He will freak out eventually, especially when Harry is released from the Hospital.<strong>


	13. Healing Harry

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, Harry Potter and Co belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: This chapter contains a sex scene, it is clearly marked so if you don't enjoy that sort of thing you're able to skip it. **

**R/R**

Chapter 13: Healing Harry

"Draco" Harry whined as he was once again uncerimoniously carried from the washroom to their bedroom in Malfoy Manner, "The doctors did say I could use my chair" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as his husband ignored his whining and gently laid him on the bed, tucking him in as if he were a small child and not a twenty-three year old man.

"I know love" Draco placated, though he had no intention of letting Harry use his chair until the doctors from St. Mungos gave Harry a clean bill of health.

Harry had spent the last three days in a private room at the wizarding hospital being treated for his head injuries plus making sure that the poision had made its way out of his system safely. He had undergone a stomach surgery since the potion had completely destroyed his stomach lining, allowing acid to leak into the other parts of his body, badly burning him. Thankfully magical surgeries were much less dangerous then muggle ones and Harry had recovered quickly and without to much pain. He was still on a light diet of mainly liquids since the re-grown lining in his stomach was sensititve, but besides that he was feeling much better. The poision had yet to be identified but it had been ascertained that he would have had to ingest it through a dark liquid since it was rather viberant blue in colour. Severus, at a request from Lucius had immediatly begun attempting to identify the poision based on a small sample the hospital had been able to take from Harry. No one knew how Harry had ingested the poision since he had only been around trusted friends and had only drank tea at lunch with Hermione. When questioned by the Aurors the owners of the cafe had shown their stock of teas as well as cups and it was deduced that the poision would have had to be slipped in after the tea was made, probably when it was at the table. However, the problem with that hypothesis was that Hermione had remained at the table the entire time and hadn't seen anyone slip anything into Harry's drink. The pregnant woman was not a suspect as she was one of Harry's friends, if no longer closest, and like Harry and Ron she was seen as a war hero.

**HP/DM**

Theodore Nott laughed softly as he scanned the front page of the Dailey Prophet.

"Fools, you'll never figure it out" He chuckled as he looked over the front page story, accompanied with a massive moving picture of Harry and Draco leaving St. Mungos.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy Posioned!**

H_arry Potter-Malfoy, hero of the wizarding world was posioned during an outing with friends this past Tuesday. The Boy-Who-Lived was said to be dining at a cafe in Diagon Alley when someone managed to slip an unknown posion into his beverage._

_"We at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are doing everything in our power to discover who posioned Harry" Said Head Auror Kingsly Shacklebolt in a statement to the press yesterday._

_Hasn't Mr. Potter suffered enough? This reporter asks, having been gravely injured in his famous defeat of You-Know-Who, now has to endure yet another attempt on his young life._

_"We have taken every precaution to protect my son-in-law" Lucius Malfoy was heard saying as the Malfoy family left the hopsital yesterday and headed immediately to Malfoy Manor, one of the safest places in all of Britian, aside from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of course._

_Is it enough though? Is our young saviour safe at all anymore? This reporter asks how this happened? Are the Malfoys truely capable of protecting the Boy-Who-Lived or are they falling back on their Dark ways?_

_-Rita Skeeter_

_For more on Harry's defeat of You-Know-Who, see pg 5._

_For more on Lucius Malfoy's supposed involvement with You-Know-Who, see page 6_

"Fools" Nott said again, crumpling the paper up and tossing it into the fire. This was going better then expected, no one suspected himself or Potter's friends, instead they were once again blaming the Malfoys. This would work perfectly, not only would he take Potter from Draco he'd completely destroy Draco's reputation. Maybe he'd even get blamed for Potter's death, he could see that headline now.

"Draco Malfoy kills Husband in a fit of Dark Magic! Death Eaters rise again!" Or some other nonesense like that. He almost felt sorry for Dray, almost. He deserved whatever happened to him after he so carelessly abandoned him and the ideals of Slytherin by marrying that disgusting Gryffindor. He hated it, hated all of them. Hated that despite Draco marrying the bane of their existence everyone had remained friends with him, abandoning Theo instead.

"And they called me crazy" The man snorted as he took a rather loud slurp of his drink.

**HP/DM**

"Any leads?" Draco asked, sitting down opposited his Father in the large study.

"No, they suspect the poisoning happened at that cafe though, but they have no idea how" Lucius said, closing the newspaper and shaking his head.

"It seems I have to have another talk with Ms. Skeeter" He added, showing Draco the article.

"Lovely" The younger blonde snorted when he was done reading it.

"First we're somehow responsibe for Harry's injuries battling The Dark Lord. Then we have him under the imperius curse, which everyone knows he can thrown off, for the wedding, and now we've somehow gone back to being 'Dark' and are responsible for his poisioning" He sighed, "The Wizarding World needs a better scapegoat then our family"

"Indeed" Lucius said, snapping his fingers and requesting some tea as a house elf appeared.

"I think Nott's responsible" Draco suddenly piped up, having tossed the news paper aside.

"Oh?" Lucius asked, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"He did send me that letter threatening Harry's life" Draco said, "He is knowledgable in posions as well" He added, looking at his Father curiously.

"I agree, but we have no proof, Nott was nowhere near the scene Draco. In fact my sources show he wasn't even in the country"

"What does that prove? Nott's wealthy he could easily hire or manipulate people into doing the dirty work for him" Draco protested, accepting a cup from the elf who had reappeared with a heavily landen tea tray.

"It's a good point Draco, and I will continue to keep an eye on Theo, but for now, at least to the Aurors, he's not a suspect in this" Lucius murmured, also taking a tea cup.

"Fine" Draco huffed looking every inch the sullen sixteen year old and not the mature twenty-three year old he professed to be.

**HP/DM (Start of Scene)**

"Dray I thought the doctor said not to strain myself" Harry panted against his husband's mouth as Draco ravised his neck, cheeks and lips.

"Shush" The blonde growled, carding his fingers possessively through Harry's messy black hair, his arousal straning against his boxers. He had come back from his meeting with his Father a few moments ago, only to find Harry looking delectable while lying in bed, nude. Of course he wasn't expected to control himself when Harry was looking so innocently at him, was he? He growled softly, claiming his husband's lips possessively with his own, his tounge sliding against Harry's in the battle for domiance. Slowly Harry yeilded and Draco's tounge slid into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern with vigour. Harry moaned, his own hardon leaking drops of precum profusely as Draco teased him.

"Now Dray, I need you now" Harry whined against his lover's mouth. As if that were the signal, Draco slipped lower on Harry's body, gently stradling him as he grabbed a bottle of lube which was always kept on the bedside and began to prepare his lover. Harry moaned, keening softly as Draco slipped a cold, wet finger into his aching hole, sex was torture, the good kind for the young man. He couldn't move, couldn't thrust his lower body, though he could feel everything. Draco knew this and loved drawing it out, making Harry beg and scream while he slowly worked one, then two fingers in and out of his husband, not wanting to hurt him, despite his own desire.

It seemed like hours though it was not, before Draco finally slipped his three fingers from his husband and lined himself up with Harry's delectable pink hole. He slowly slid in, laughing as Harry reached back, grabbing his ass and pulled him forward in a desperate movement.

"Damn" Both men groaned once Draco was seated deep within Harry. He started slow, his thrusts deep and rythmic though soon they became quicker and erratic, causing Harry to scream and call out as Draco continually maanged to hit his 'sweet spot', Harry's channel spasming around him as he did so. Finally with a joint cry the two men came together, Draco's cum shooting deep inside his husband and Harry's splashing up onto Draco's chest. Collapsing, Draco lay ontop of Harry, both taking deep, calming breaths before Draco slowly slipped free from Harry's tight embrace and cast a cleaning charm on the two of them.

**HP/DM (Scene End)**

"So much for taking it easy" Harry commented dryly, earning a hard, playful glare from his husband as Draco helped him slip on a pair of PJ pants.

"Shush you" Draco snapped again, sliding into bed next to Harry and wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Night love" Harry murmured tiredly, yawning into the pillow as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Night" Draco said, more awake then his husband. As Harry's breath evened out, Draco's mind began to wander, playing over everything that had happened recently, his arms subonciously tightening around his husband as his thoughts took a nastier turn towards Harry's posioning and who the culprit was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I know the scene isn't very long, but writing that stuff is really not my forte. I'm attempting to improve so any suggestions are appreciated!<strong>


	14. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR owns the Harry Potter Universe.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! This is a bit of a filler chapter with some cuteness thrown in =]**

**This Story contains Male Pregnancy, if you don't like that, I suggest you stop reading now since from here on out it will play a more noticable role within this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and what not!**

**R/R**

Chapter 14: Unexpected Surprises

It had been nearly four weeks since Harry had been released from the hospital, he was nearly back to being one hundered percent healthy, though Draco was still worried and constantly fussing over his husband. Lately Harry had been developing some rather miserable cramps in his abdomen, though both he and Draco had been told that this could happen due to the re-growth of his stomach lining.

However, not only was Harry having bad cramps, but he was also getting increasing bouts of sickness in the morning. It was rare he was able to get through the day without vomiting at least once. Draco was getting increasingly worried, however Harry just waved off the concern, saying his stomach was probably sensitive since he had started eating proper meals again. Fearing arguments, Draco caved and listened to his husband, though his desire to at least talk to a healer was getting stronger each day.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk to a healer?" Draco asked his husband, trying to keep the worry out of his tone. He had, once again, only just manage to conjur a bowl for his husband. Harry was bent forward slightly, having been seated on the couch across from Draco, the bowl in his lap as his upper body shuddered and expelled whatever it was that had upset him this time.

"No Dray, I'm fine" Harry argued, though another bout of nausea hit him and he once again emptied his already empty stomach.

Muttering under his breath about stubborn husbands, Draco rose, ignoring Harry's protests and walked over to the fire. Grabbing a handful of the emeralde green powder he tossed it into the flames and shoved his head inside, calling out for the reception desk at St. Mungos as he did so.

Moments after a brief conversation with Harry's healer, the man stepped through the fireplace, fixing Harry with a stern glare.

"You were supposed to tell us if you were having any symptoms Harry" Healer Jenkins admonished, pointing his wand at Harry as he preformed a complicated hand movement, casting a diagnostic spell.

Moments later as the man went over the results he paled rather noticably.

"What?" Draco demanded, immediately going to sit with his husband, gripping Harry's hand tightly.

"Erm..." The Healer trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It would seem you're pregnant Mr. Potter-Malfoy" He said, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Draco gaped for a moment, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he sunk rather gracelessly to the floor.

Harry stared at Jenkins with a confused expression, "I'm what? Men can get pregnant?" Harry demaned, "That's not possible"

"What? You didn't know.." Jenkins cursed, muttering something about muggles under his breath.

"Harry, in the wizarding world, men can get pregnant. It's rare, but for someone with your amount of power, its not really a surprise" The Healer explained, "You'll need to come in for an appointment tomorrow, I want to see how far along you are, and we'll set you up with another Healer who specializes in male pregnancy" He said, glancing at Draco and sighing.

"Maybe I should have gone about this better" He commented dryly.

Harry looked down at Draco with a small, but decidedly evil smirk.

"I can handle it, see you tomorrow" Harry said, taking this surprisingly well. Most men would be freaked, but despite everything, Harry was ecstatic, he'd always wanted a family and children. His own children. Once Healer Jenkins had left, Harry summoned Mipsy, asking for a jug of ice water.

-Splash-

Draco woke with a start, the first thing he noticed was that he was wet, and on the floor. Shaking his head he glanced up at his husband, eyes going wide for a moment.

"I just had the weirdest dream love. Your Healer was here and he said you were pregnant" He said, hauling himself up.

"Erm, Draco?" Harry said, biting back a smile, "Jenkins was here, I am pregnant"

-Thunk-

Harry rolled his eyes as his husband once again struck the floor, completely unconcious.

"Sheesh" The young man grumbled, pointing his wand at his husband and reviving him silently.

"Harry love, I just-" Harry cut him off, "Healer was here, I'm pregnant. Don't you dare pass out on me again Draco Malfoy!" He threatened, brandishing his wand in his husband's face.

"But, what-you're..." Draco trailed off, watching Harry nod.

"How?" He breathed, "I, we were so careful..." He sighed, looking slightly distraught.

"Are you not okay with this love?" Harry asked, suddenly worried. Did Dray not want kids? His arms immediately circled his stomach, holding it protectively.

"What? No, I thought you weren't okay with this. You've already gone through so much Harry love, and male pregnancy is hard, and with everything that's happened..." He trailed off, rising from the ground and sitting down next to Harry, hugging him protectively.

"No Draco, I've always wanted children, this is a dream come true for me. Having a child with you was the one thing I never thought I could have" Harry said, removing his hands from his stomach and staring down, Draco's hand moved, covering the concave space, a smile gracing both men's faces.

"We're going to be parents" Draco breathed, kissing Harry lightly.

**HP/DM**

"You realize we have to tell your parents?" Harry said a few hours later as both men settled at the dinner table.

Draco sputtered into the wine he had just taken a sip of, "Oh" He murmured, wiping his face sheepishly with a napkin.

"Mother's going to be eccstatic" He added, shaking his head as he imaged the reaction of his parents. They'd be so pleased, the Malfoy family would have another heir, and they'd finally have a grandchild.

"I'll floo them after supper and invite them over" He said, gesturing for his husband to eat up. Harry rolled his eyes, he had only just found out he was pregnant and Draco was already going overboard in his protective behaviour and worrying.

**HP/DM**

"Whatever did you need us to rush over here for Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked as she stepped gracefully through the floo, closely followed by her husband.

"Harry and I have some news for you, why don't you take a seat?" Draco said, gesturing towards the couch which was positioned opposite where Harry was currently seated and covered with a thick blanket.

"How are you feeling dear?" Narcissa asked, kissing the dark-haired man's forhead.

"Much better" Harry said, smiling at the couple as they settled themselves.

Draco paced anxiously for a moment, before Lucius lost his temped a bit and snapped at him to tell them what was going on.

"Harry had a visit from the Healer today, his stomach as been acting up. At first we thought it was the re-growth of his stomach lining. But after Jenkins cast a few diagnostic spells, we found out it was something else" Draco started, both his parents looked worriedly at Harry, assuming they had found something else wrong with the poor young man.

"Harry's pregnant" Draco finally said, his voice quiet as he stared at his parents.

-Thunk-

Lucius had fallen unconcious, much like Draco had while Narcissa leapt off the couch and immediately began to smother Harry in hugs and kisses.

"Oh honey, we're so happy for you both" Narcissa said gently, placing her hands on Harry's stomach as if she could feel the life there.

"We have another appointment with the Healers tomorrow to find out how far along he is" Draco said, looking aghast at his father's figure on the floor.

"Do all Malfoy men react that way to pregnancy?" Harry asked, "Dray fainted twice when he found out"

"Yes, it seems so, Lucius did the same thing when we found out I was pregnant with Draco" She said, looking dismissively at her husband before returning her attention to Harry.

A groan alerted them to the fact that the Malfoy patriarch was waking up.

"I just had the-" He cut off, looking at Harry, Cissa and Draco.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked.

"No Father, Harry's pregnant" Draco said, half anticipating his father fainting again. Lucius paled visibly, but remained concious and slowly rose to his feet, embracing his son tightly.

"I'm so happy for you two" He breathed, going to Harry and giving the boy a tight hug.

"This is fantastic news" He glanced at his wife, smiling softly at how happy she looked.

"I can't wait to meet the little one" He said, sitting down next to Harry and looking down at the flat stomach.

"Me neither" Harry admitted, flushing lightly at all the attention he was recieving.

"You must keep us up-to-date, on everything" Lucius said suddenly, fixing his son with a glare.

"We will Father, we have an appointment tomorrow to find out everything since Jenkins was only able to tell us Harry was pregnant" Draco explained, smiling at his husband and family.

Merlin, he couldn't believe this was happening. His gorgeous husband was pregnant with his-their-child, and he couldn't wait to begin this chapter of his life.


	15. Harpies

**Disclaimer: HP and related things belong to J.K Rowling, not me.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys, some drama in this chapter, but also some fluff. **

**R/R**

Chapter 15: Doctor's Appointmnets and Red Headed Demons

Harry sighed, sitting uncomfortably in the waiting room at St. Mungos, Draco sat beside him and Narcissa on his other side, but he was still bloody uncomfortable. He was finally back in his chair, Draco had protested him 'straining' himself, but Narcissa had screamed herself hoarse at her son, explaining that he couldn't carry Harry everywhere, at least not yet. So with ill grace, Draco had caved, and now Harry was seated between his husband and mother-in-law, trying desperately to ignore the stoney silence between the two. He was here for his Doctor's appointment with Healer Markins, the Healer who specialized in male pregnancy, he was recommended by Healer Jenkins and had already had his background looked into by both Draco and Lucius. Harry was a bit nervous, not that he would admit that to his already worried husband. He was worried about being a parent, would he be able to be a good parent? Stuck in a chair like he was? Would the pregnancy be dangerous for him? Draco would flip if it was to high risk, not that he blamed his husband, Draco worried constantly about Harry. Could he and Draco be parents? They're lives were already the constant talk of most gossip papers and they both recieved numerous threats to their lives, could they bring a child into this?

Harry sighed, he knew he needed to talk to someone about these worries, but he was also so happy. He had never thought he could have a family like this, a family with Draco and it made his stomach flutter as he thought about it. So he was torn, torn between everything he had always wanted and if he was making a good decision.

"Harry?" A loud, obnoxious voice distracted him from his musings, jerking his head up, he found himself staring at an irrate Ginny Weasley. He sighed again, great, he needed this right now.

"H'lo Ginny" He muttered, feeling Draco's hand clamp down in his shoulder, he could practically see the glare his husband was giving the red headed 'harpy' as Draco called her in private.

"What are you doing in Mungo's Harry? Are you Sick? Oh, I knew Mum was right, you need to be back with us where you're taken care of properly" She said, completely ignoring the fact that Harry was with his husband and his mother-in-law. Harry opened his mouth to respond and tell Ginny to shove it when another voice distrubed him.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy? Heaker Markins is ready for you now" The nurse standing in the doorway called.

"Thank you" Harry said, letting a seething Draco push him away, closely followed by Narcissa.

"Stupid Weasel" Draco muttered, before composing himself in order to meet the new Healer.

"Just in here Mr. Malfoy, Healer Markins will be in in a moment" She said, making sure the family was comfortabe in the small room.

Draco nodded, letting his mother absentmindedly thank the nurse as he carefully picked Harry up from his chair and settled him on the exam table.

Once Harry was settled, Draco shrank the chair and took a seat next to his mother, waiting for the Healer.

No one spoke, Harry was caught up in thoughts again, and Draco and Narcissa were both considered about the Weasley family and their desire to get so-called custody of Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter-Malfoy, I'm Healer Markins" The Healer said as he came in the door, shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry please" Harry said gently, "And this is my husband Draco and mother-in-law Narcissa" Harry introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Markins said, bouncing slightly in the balls of his feet. He was a tall man, standing at about six feet, he had brown hair speckeled with grey and white, salt and pepper style. He had shining blue eyes and his demenour and personality put Harry instantly at ease.

"Shall we see what's going on then? I'm sure you're all anxious" The Healer said, grinning as Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"You are aware of my husband's current health concerns?" Draco asked, standing up and moving to stand beside Harry's head as he helped his husband lay down.

"Yes, though I don't think it will be to much of a concern at this point. Many paralyzed people have successfully given birth and lead fruitful lives with their children" The Healer reassured, already beginning to ease some of Harry's and apparently Draco's fears.

"Alright then" Draco said, carding his fingers through Harry's unruly black hair.

"So, I'm just going to preform a few diagnostic charms in order to determin how far along you are, and if you're having multiples or not" Markins explained, "As well as if we need to change your diet to add any nutrients or if we need to put you on any potions" He added, smiling at Harry who had tensed slightly as he waved his wand. A few complicated hand movements later, the Healer was reading everything on a magick'ed piece of parchment.

"Ahh" He murmured, causing everyone in the room to look at him in surprise.

"Well Harry, it would see you're just under four weeks pregnant" He said, grinning softly, "And it would see you're carrying twins"

-Thunk-

**HP/DM**

Ginny Weasley watched Harry and his so-called family go with the Healer. Something about the name jogged her memory and Ginny's mouth fell open.

"Shit" She muttered, rushing out of the waiting room and towards the nearest floo connection tossing the green powder into the fire and screeching out the name of her family home. Her mother had to know about this.

**HP/DM**

Hermione Grange-Weasley was sitting on the couch in her and Ron's home penning an angry letter to Theo Nott. The man had never said anything about Harry geting so sick from the thing she had placed in his mug, it was just supposed to get Harry to leave Malfoy and come back to them. She sighed, rubbing her large stomach lightly, any day now she would be giving birth and she couldn't wait. She wanted to meet the little person that had been inhabiting her stomach for these last nine months.

As she finshed the letter her stomach twinged again, and she glanced at the clock on the wall. Her mind whirled for a moment, before she screeched out her husband's name and the flustered red head came rushing pell-mell into the room.

"Its time" Hermione snapped, sending Ron into a flurry of action, having practiced this every night for the last three months at his wife's insistance.

**HP/DM**

"Are you sure?" Molly Weasley growled, staring wide-eyed at her daughter.

"They were going to see Markins" Ginny said, "He specalizes in male pregnancies, Harry must be pregnant" She said, looking disgusted.

"He has that ferret's baby inside him" She moaned, letting her head fall to the table.

"I knew that him marrying Malfoy would be disasterous. Harry's a child himself, he needs looking after, he doesn't need a child" Molly growled, "We have to get custody of Harry. I don't normally agree with abortion, but Harry's far to ill and weak to have a child. I shall take this to court, and when we get custory of Harry, we will make sure he gets an abortion" She said, her voice firm as she looked at her daugher.

"Harry needs us to be strong for him Ginny, don't worry he'll be back with us soon enough" She reassured her daughter, a manic gleam in her eye.

**HP/DM**

"Twins?" Lucius asked, staring wide eyed at his son and son-in-law, a glass of whiskey in his hand, as he gaped at the two.

"Yes twins" Draco said, holding a sleepy Harry comfortably in his lap. Harry's head rested on his shoulder, Draco's arms were wrapped around his waist, supporting his husband's weight effortlessly.

"What did the Healer say?" Lucius asked as Narcissa came back into the room, a small smile on her face.

"Because its mutliples, Harry's pregnancy is higher risk" Draco responded as Narcissa lovingly drapped a blanket over Harry and handed him a cup of warm tea. The sleepy man murmured his thanks, shifting lightly to sip the warm liquid.

"He'll be on bed rest once he hits his third month of pregnancy, and he's no longer allowed to apperate or floo anywhere" He said, sighing softly.

"He also needs a nutrient potion which I can have Sev make, and he needs to eat a lot more then he has been" He said the last part of the sentence in a stern voice, "He also insists on check-ups every two weeks, and that Harry not do anything stressful" He smiled, taking the now empty tea cup from Harry and setting it on the table before bundling Harry back up in the blanket.

"We were hoping Mum would move into our manor, since Harry'll be on rest and I can't get off work for a few more months, which is the end of the season" Draco explained, looking at his parents curiously.

"Of course, we'll both come" Lucius said, smiling at the two men.

"Why don't you two sleep here tonight and go home in the morning?" He offered, seeing how exahusted the raven-haired man was.

"Thanks Dad" Draco said, kissing Harry's forhead and standing carefully.

"Come on love, lets go to bed"

"Night" Harry called, cuddling into Draco, they had to talk, but they'd talk ino the morning.

**HP/DM**

Lucius smiled at Narcissa, watching her flip through magazines with a familiar fevor. She was already shopping for the grandchildren, even though they couldn't tell the genders until the eighteenth week of pregnancy.

He glanced up in surprise as an owl flew through an open window, and he glanced at the clock.

"Who would owl us at this time of night" He grumbled, accepting the letter from the bird before shooing it out. He pulled open the official looking envelope and read over the parchment, before cursing softly.

"What?" His wife asked, closing the magazine she was currently exploring and looking at her husband worridly.

"Those damn Weasleys" Lucius hissed, tossing her the letter. Narcissa rasied an eyebrow at his langauge before reading over the letter.

"Custody? Of Harry?" She groaned, "Not this nonesense again. When will those bloody red heads realize he's an adult" She read the letter again.

"A hearing? They want to take us to court?" She sighed, "Speak to your lawyers love, Harry doesn't need this stress while pregnant" She murmured.

"Hopefully we can settle this without involving him and Draco" She added, looking at her husband pleadingly.

"We will handle it love. Harry's of sound mind, and doesn't need caretakers which is what the Weasleys are arguing. Our lawyers will settle this in no time, and I'm sure Harry's Healers will support us" Lucius said, crumpling the letter before summoning an elf for parchment and a quill. He quickly penned a letter to his lawyers, knowing they'd handle this quickly and efficently, the Weasleys couldn't hope to match his resources, and no judge in his or her right mind would allow Harry to go into their care. For one, even if Harry wasn't of sound mind, the Weasleys did not have the facilities or monetary means to support him. They were arguing that his family was still affiliated with the dark, unfit for the saviour of the wizarding world, well they'd soon learn not to mess with the Malfoy family and especially the unborn Malfoy heirs. No one messed with heirs of any pureblood family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The sex of the twins has already been decided in advance.**

**Thanks again guys!**


	16. Legal Fights

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I figured I'd give you another chapter a bit early. Hope you like it!  
>If you haven't seen it, I have another story posted, check it out and let me know if you like it!<strong>

**R/R **

Chapter 16: Legal Fights

Harry was unaware of the current legal issues the Malfoy family was caught up in. Instead of worrying him, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa opted to keep him out of the loop, and if he was needed to testify, then they'd bring him in, but only then.

Harry was currently bent over a magazine, sitting in his and Draco's room, looking at baby things at Narcissa's request. Apparently they needed enough stuff for a nursery here in their home, but also needed one for the manor, which meant they needed a whole heck of a lot of stuff. He sighed, Lucius and Draco were holed up in Draco's study currently, talking about something. It was funny, them protecting him, unfortunately Harry was very aware of what was going on. He had found out what the Weasleys were plotting, but instead of being annoyed at being kept out of the loop, he formed his own plan. He had already sent off a letter to the Wizengamot, making sure they understood his mind set and where he wanted to be. He even offered to give proof under the truth potion if it allowed him to remain with his family. He didn't let his family know, instead he did what they asked, rested, read magazines and secretly plotted with the help of the two devoted house elves who were ecstatic knowing that two babies were on their way.

**HP/DM**

Draco sighed, "They have no legal ground for this" He said, hitting the parchment with the back of his hand and letting it fall on the desk.

"I know Draco, we'll take care of this" Lucius said, taking a small sip of his wine, it was a bit early, but dealing with this sort of nonsense made him need a drink.

Shaking his head lightly, Lucius glanced at his son, letting Draco mentally pull himself back together so they could handle this.

"So, my lawyers are hopeful that we won't have to include Harry in this" He said, handing Draco the letter he had received earlier that morning from his law team, knowing the news would reassure Draco.

"Good, this is ridiculous in the first place" Draco hissed, "Even if Harry wasn't mentally stable or whatever they're arguing, they do not have the means of supporting someone with Harry's unique disabilities" He said, unconsciously echoing his father's thoughts from the previous evening.

"I know, my lawyers are saying the same thing, also if we give testimonies under the truth serum about our status and treatment of Harry, they have no argument" Lucius added, "The entire proceedings will be closed, and if it does go to court, the trial will be closed as well"

Draco nodded, "Anything to keep Harry out of this"

"I doubt it will go that far, I've already countered filed against the Weasleys for slander and harming my son-in-law emotionally" He said, "Harry doesn't need the drama, and the courts will agree with that. They are causing Harry more harm by attempting to drag him into this battle, not to mention causing damage to your unborn children due to creating stress" Lucius smiled softly. Laws surrounding pureblood heirs were strict, and harming them, even unintentionally was grounds for a large fine and even a period in Azkaban.

"I don't think we'll have much of a problem Draco" Lucius reassured, "This matter should be cleared up in a matter of days. Especially since we've already taken out a restraining order against Molly Weasley. That doesn't look good to a court system" He explained, "So, they don't have a case, we've been cleared from all charges concerning the Dark, so that doesn't even come into play" He added, looking over a few more papers.

"Well as long as my husband doesn't suffer any longer" Draco hissed, getting more and more annoyed though he was calmer then when the conversation had started.

"I know Draco, I'll do everything in my power to prevent this from getting to your husband and unborn children" Lucius promised.

"I'm off to the Ministry to deal with this, I'm meeting my lawyers there and hopefully we'll have this whole thing cleared up in a matter of hours" Lucius said standing up and leaving the empty wine glass on the table.

"Okay Father, thank you" Draco said, standing up and heading down the hallway towards his and Harry's bedroom.

**HP/DM**

"Thank you Minister" Lucius Malfoy said smugly, ignoring the slumped, dejected Molly Weasley sitting in the corner of the office.

"No problem Lucius, I was at Harry and Draco's wedding, I've never seen a happier couple, I would never remove the man from the care of your family" Minister Fudge said with a smug smile.

"Minister, Harry's been corrupted by the Dark" Molly protested, "He needs a good, light following family to take care of him" She said, shaking her head, fire red hair flying as she did so.

"He needs to come home with me, my daughter and I can take care of him, give him the support he needs. He's but a child himself, he cannot hope to raise children" Molly said, trying her best to remain calm, though her fuse was short and she was nearing the end of her patience.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry Potter-Malfoy is a man of twenty-three, he is not a child, nor was he ever your child. He willingly married Draco Malfoy, and is pregnant with the Malfoy heirs. I have spoken to the young man numerous times and he is as sane as anyone" Fudge said, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from losing it on the woman.

"You have harassed the Malfoy family enough recently, you already have a restraining order in place against you. I must insist you leave them alone, allow Harry his chance at a family, he is a man with a physical disability that he is handling as well as he is capable of. He has a supportive family with the means to help him and allow him a good lifestyle" Fudge said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"He is not going to your home, not now or ever. Mrs. Weasley, I advise you strongly to drop this case before you put your family into a compromising position. Now" He said, smiling lightly, "I hear that you have a new grandchild Mrs. Weasley. Congratulations" He said, "You have your own family to worry about, now please, leave the Malfoys be" He said, his tone brooking new argument before he dismissed them both.

Lucius smirked as he swept from the room, closely followed by an irate Molly Weasley.

"We will get him Malfoy. He needs taking care of, not to be used to produce more Malfoy spawn" Molly hissed as she stalked past. Lucius rolled his eyes, "Try it again Weasley and I will crush you, it wouldn't be hard to purchase the land your family home is on, nor would it be difficult to ensure your youngest son loses his job. How can he support his own family with no job?" He hissed, "Leave my family alone or risk yours" He spat, nodding to his lawyer who had silently watched the proceedings.

"Thank you" He murmured, the man nodded.

"Anytime Mr. Malfoy" And with that, his lawyer disappeared, heading back to the firm to file the report that would need to be filed and go over the restraining order to make sure it was still in effect. It was, he knew that, but he wanted to make sure, his employer would want him to double check anyway.

**HP/DM**

Draco walked into the office in his own home, the elves had informed him that his father was back and he was anxious to hear what had happened.

As Draco left, Harry received a letter from the Minister, stating that everything was fine and that he would not need to come in or answer any questions. Heaving a sigh of relief, Harry stuffed the letter in his bedside drawer, returning his attention to the baby magazines that Narcissa had sent him earlier that day. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and now Harry could truly relax and put his time and effort into preparing for the twins, though it would be some time before they arrived.

"Yes?" Draco asked, stepping into his office and looking at his father. Noting Lucius' smug expression, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"You won?" He asked, needing clarification.

"Of course, Minister Fudge himself insisted that the Weasleys leave us alone"

"Thank gods" Draco said, flopping bonelessly into a large, leather backed chair and summoning a bottle of wine. Lucius nodded, accepting a glass of the red wine with a gracious smile.

"How goes the shopping?" He asked, knowing how many magazines Narcissa had sent over.

"It goes, Harry's decided on the furniture and Mother's in their currently making sure everything he wants gets ordered. She wants to take him to that baby store in Diagon Alley that she's so fond of" Draco said with a smile. "She flooed the owner, asking her to close the shop early tomorrow so that we could all go and Harry's able to shop without being bothered"

"How are we going to get there?" Lucius asked, "Harry's not able to apperate or floo"

"We're going to drive, we do have a car" Draco said, "For when Harry desires going to the Muggle world" He explained, shaking his head teasingly at his father. Despite everything and being so supposedly anti-muggle, Draco was remarkably open minded about the objects and had even gone to get a muggle drivers' license and purchased a Harry approved vehicle.

"Oh lovely" Lucius snorted, "Well I suppose if thats the way we must travel for Harry's sake, that's the way we must travel" Lucius murmured.

"We'll stop and visit Severus as well" Draco added, "We need to pick up Harry's potions and new cream"

"Ah" Lucius said, sipping the wine and nodding.

**HP/DM**

Harry watched in awe as another owl flew off, a packet of owl orders tied to its leg.

"Do we really need all that?" He breathed, setting his hand on his still-flat stomach.

"No, we don't need it Harry, but we're Malfoys and we always get whatever we want. And believe me, your unborn children want everything I just ordered" Narcissa said with a grin as she kissed his forehead before absentmindedly tucking the blanket settled over to-still legs.

"Get some rest alright?, we're off to Diagon Alley tomorrow and you're not to strain yourself" Narcissa said, smirking as Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco walked down the hallway, bumping into his mother just as she was leaving his bedroom.

"Wear him out?" Draco teased as she opened the door, smiling at the sight of Harry sitting on the bed, surrounded by magazines, looking thoroughly worn out.

"You okay love? Draco asked curiously, walking over to the bed and kissing his husband softly, ignoring his mother's coo behind him before he magicked the door shut.

"I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed" Harry said, snuggling up to Draco as he sat down beside him.

"Its pretty insane hey?" Draco said, pulling Harry into his lap and snuggling him lightly, making sure he was kept warm and comfortable.

"Yea, us being parents and all" Harry murmured, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"We can do it though" Draco reassured, "I know its scary and stuff Harry, but we're ready for this" Draco said, resting his hand on Harry's stomach.

"Yea?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with fragile green eyes.

"Yea, of course" Draco murmured, kissing Harry's forehead.

"Okay" Harry murmured, reassured slightly by the fact that Draco was so confident.

"I just feel like this might be a bit much for us, I mean, I'm already such a burden..." Harry said, his voice going soft.

"Harry, love look at me" Draco murmured, waiting until Harry was once again looking at him, "You are not, nor have you ever been a burden. I love you and everything that you entails" He said, his voice firm.

"You will be an amazing parent, our children will adore you as much as I do, and you them. We can do this, you especially. I don't mind taking care of them, nor do I mind taking care of you" Draco said, hugging his husband close. He was surprised to feel wetness on his shoulder, and realized Harry was crying softly. He knew he was supposed to be emotional while pregnant, but he hadn't realized it would hit like this.

"Shh" He murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back, letting his husband cry on his shoulder and take comfort from him.

"T-thanks Dray" Harry finally stuttered softly, pushing back and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"No problem love, you know I love you"

"Love you too" Harry said, snuggling back up to Draco.

"Get some rest, I'll wake you in a little while for supper" Draco said, moving the magazines and letting Harry snuggle down into the blankets. He knew Harry needed a lot of rest, the Healer had said so.

Harry nodded, muttering incoherently falling asleep almost instantly.

**HP/DM**

Draco leaned against the wall of the baby store, watching his mother rush about, closely followed by the store clerk and Lucius. Harry was sitting in a comfortable leather chair beside Draco, looking rather shell shocked.

"You okay love?" Draco asked, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder and chuckling.

"Yea fine, you know, it would have been a whole lot easier to defeat the Dark Lord if we had just let your mother at him. She could have clothing shopped him to death" Harry observed, smiling at Draco's snort of amusement.

"That she could have" Draco agreed, rubbing Harry's shoulder as Narcissa ordered more and more things and Lucius wrote down his vault number and signed the sales slip for the clerk, knowing he might as well just accept his wife was going to empty at least one of the numerous Malfoy vaults today.

**HP/DM**

Severus glanced up as the door to his shop open, surprised to see the entire Malfoy clan troupe through the door.

"Lucius what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, nodding to the rest of the family, especially surprised to see Harry up and about.

"We stopped by to pick up a few things Sev, including Harry's cream" Draco responded, smiling at his godfather.

"What other things?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow as he rummaged behind the counter for Harry's cream.

"Some pregnancy nutrient potions" Narcissa said, smiling at her old friend.

"Pregnancy potions? Narcissa?" Severus looked a bit surprised, he hadn't thought Lucius and Narcissa wanted another child, especially not with Draco already grown.

"No, not Narcissa, me Sev" Harry said, causing the dour potion master to turn and gape.

"You? You're pregnant Harry?" He said, moving to stand beside the young man.

"Yupp, twins" Harry said, gasping in surprise when Sev gently hugged him.

"I'll get you those potions then" Severus said, pulling back and rushing off to find the potions.

"Twins, gods" He muttered, returning with the small paper bag for Draco.

"Free of charge of course, you don't pay here" He said, smiling thinly at the four people he considered to be family, yes, he considered Potter to be family.

"Thanks Sev" Harry murmured, "We'll keep you updated"

"You better" Sev muttered, smirking slightly at the raven-haired teen.

"How far along are you?" He asked curiously.

"Just under four weeks" Harry said, rubbing his stomach subconsciously.

"So I'm assuming you have appointments with your Healer every two weeks?" Severus murmured, he was well aware of how dangerous it was to carry twins, especially for men, and that didn't even cover men with Harry's disability.

"Yupp, and I'm going on bed rest once I hit my third month" Harry reassured, knowing Severus' questions were how the man showed his concern.

"Good, I'll supply all your potions, just have your Healer owl me the list" Sev murmured, before shaking Draco's hand in congratulations, accepting a hug from Narcissa and promising Lucius he'd stop by for a drink.

"Anyway, we must be off" Draco said, "Long drive home"

"Driving?" Severus murmured, looking surprised.

"Yea, its not safe for me to floo or apperate, so Draco drove us here today" Harry explained.

"And you trusted him? You're all insane" Severus teased, shooing them out of his shop and studiously ignoring Draco's statements of how good a driver he was.

**HP/DM**

Theo Nott sighed as he read the letter he had just received from Hermione Granger-Weasley. Of course the silly chit would be annoyed that he lied, but honestly what else had they expected? He shook his head, tossing the letter into the fire and going back to the report he'd been reading. Apparently Potter-Malfoy was pregnant, his sources had seen him shopping in Diagon Alley and had overheard the group talking when the left in that exclusive baby shop that all the purebloods shopped at.

This would play perfectly into his plans, or so he hoped. He could work this out, use Potter being pregnant to his advantage. If Potter lost the child, he'd blame Draco and his family and leave him. The Theo would have everything he wanted, a miserable Draco who would not only be without his husband but also without his children. He smirked for a moment, sipping his fire whisky and enjoying the pleasant heat as it went down his throat and he contemplated the future which was looking better and better.

**HP/DM**

Draco smiled, tucking Harry into bed carefully before he crawled in next to him. The long day of shopping had really worn Harry out, and the bath they had planned that morning had been forgotten for the evening since Harry could barely keep his eyes open. Draco sighed, perhaps dinner at that restaurant his mother had suggested was a bit much, though the food had been fantastic. It had all just been to much for his husband, Harry was easily exhausted, and they had pushed it today. He should have cut the trip short but he had been so caught up in Harry's happiness and excitement that he had forgotten that his husband never mentioned when he wasn't feeling well, or was sore, or something. He knew it was left over from his time with those damn Muggles, and he should have been more aware of his husband's condition.

He sighed, snuggling closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek as Harry let out a content sigh.

"Goodnight love" He murmured, before closing his own eyes and drifting off.


	17. Just Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, unfortunately. He and the potterverse belong to J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get a few things out of the way. For those of you worried about the Weasleys, they're still around and won't be going anywhere, though they won't be around for to much longer. **

**This chapter cotains a sex scene. This scene is clearly marked, and you can skip over it without a problem. Due to thise scene, this chapter is rater R. **

**R/R**

Chapter 17: Just Love

Time was flying by, and soon Harry was three months pregnant and was beginning to show a nice little baby bump. It wasn't extremely noticeable just yet, but it was obvious to those who knew him well or knew the signs of pregnancy. Just as ordered by Healer Markins, Harry was on bed rest, though it should be noted that this was under protest.

"I feel fine" Harry whined as Draco walked into the room, closely followed by Flipsy who was bearing a large tray laden down with all sorts of different foods.

"You may feel fine now love, but Healer Markins said that this was a high risk pregnancy and he didn't want you straining yourself, at all" Draco added as Harry began to protest again.

Kissing his husband's forehead lightly, he nodded to Flipsy who settled the tray carefully across Harry's lap before disappearing.

"Eat something love, please?" Draco murmured softly, sitting down next to his annoyed husband.

Harry wanted to refuse, toss the food off the bed in some dramatic outburst, but he was also famished and his unborn children needed the food.

"When can we tell the genders of the children?" Draco asked Harry absentmindedly as he ate. He had been unable to attend Harry's latest appointment due to work, though Severus, Lucius and Narcissa had all been able to go.

"Earliest is eighteen weeks" Harry said, dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin while examining the orange juice placed before him critically.

"So that's like another month and a few weeks?" Draco clarified, he was beyond anxious to figure out what they were having, as was Harry and the rest of the family.

"Yupp, I can't wait" Harry said, pushing the tray away, indicating that he was done. Draco summoned Flipsy again, and the little elf took the tray, smiling and nodding as she examined the contents with a pleased expression. Once the tray was removed, Harry's hand immediately went to his stomach where he lightly rubbed the growing bulge, a happy expression on his face. Soon Draco's hand joined him, and both soon-to-be parents sat, hands resting together, entwined over their unborn children.

**HP/DM**

Ronald Weasley sighed, wincing at the screeching occurring in the room next door to him and his wife. Hermione was attempting to put down their three month year old daughter Jamie.

"Please love" Hermione was saying softly, he could hear her shushing the little red head who had taken after every Weasley in existence in the hair department. Finally silence reigned, and Hermione slipped tiredly out of the nursery, joining Ron in bed with a yawn.

"Finally eh?" He murmured, rubbing her back as she stretched out on her stomach next to him.

"Yea, I'll be happy when she's sleeping through the night, but for now I'm just glad she's out" Hermione said, turning to kiss her husband's cheek.

"How was work today?" Ron had gone back to work almost immediately after Jamie's birth, children weren't cheap after all, and Hermione was taking an extended leave from work until Jamie was a year old, and then their daughter would be spending days with his mother while both of them worked.

"Fine, nothing to exciting happened. Well Mum and Gin stopped by" He said with a shrug, "They wanted to talk to Kingsley about something' He added, indicating he had no idea what about.

"Ah, well that's not to weird" Hermione murmured, rubbing Ron's shoulder reassuringly.

"Did you hear about Harry?" Ron asked his wife, it was seldom the two discussed their raven haired friend anymore, but occasionally he was the topic of conversation.

"No, what about him?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow at Ron.

"Well according to Ginny, he's pregnant"

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked, both wincing as Jamie's cries split the once silent air. Giving his wife a pained look, Ron slipped out of bed and set about the arduous task of putting their daughter back to sleep.

**HP/DM**

Harry shifted, stretching his upper body luxuriously in the warm bath water. He had to admit, this taking it easy thing was getting rather nice, though he was sure in a week or two he'd be bored out of his skull, and then he'd only have six more months. He groaned, six months of over protective Draco, not to mention the over protective rest of the family. Who knew Sev was such a worrier? He flicked his hand, adding more bubbles to the bath water with a happy sigh, he loved the small of orange blossoms,

"Start without me?" Draco's voice drawled from the door, and Harry turned to see his mud splattered husband leaning against the doorway looking oh so elegant.

"I was cold" Harry muttered, eyeing Draco with a small smile.

"Ah, well why don't I hop in and help you warm up?" Draco teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"You'll get by bath water all muddy" Harry protested, it was pouring rain out and Draco had just come from practice, the man was covered in the stuff.

"I'll shower first" Draco said, rolling his eyes teasingly as he nodded at the large shower which stood opposite the bath.

"Fine, but you have to shower first" Harry said petulantly, settling down in the water and looking like a child waiting for his favorite TV show to begin.

Draco smirked, undressing rather quickly, letting his clothes drop carelessly to the floor as he quickly slipped into the already warm shower water.

It took him moments to make sure he was mud free, though a few more minutes of sensual scrubbing to pass Harry's 'inspection'. Finally he slipped into the warm, bubbly water behind his husband, letting his legs fall open so he could situate Harry between them. Once his husband was resting against his chest, he let his fingers trail over Harry's chest, his touches teasingly light and torturous if Harry's moans were anything to go by.

**-SEX SCENE-**

Draco sighed softly, his breath ghosting over his husband's ear and down his neck as he continued to play his hands over his chest, tweaking delicate nipples. Harry writhed, his movements causing the water in the tub to splash lightly over the edge, though neither man cared .

"Dray" Harry's voice was breathless and needy, "Don't tease" He begged, groaning again as his husband's talented hands continued to tease his chest as Draco's lips latched onto the base of his neck.

"Gods Dray" He moaned, arching his head back and allowing Draco more access to his neck. Draco loved this, seeing Harry behaving so openly, wantonly, it made him feel special. Knowing he was the only person alive who could incite these kind of reactions from the gorgeous man lying against him.

Draco continued to tease Harry's chest, while his lips and teeth continued to pull at the delicate skin around his neck. Finally, after what felt like hours, Draco slid his left hand off of Harry's chest, and shifted Harry slightly, bringing his husband onto his lap, his shaft rock hard against the small of Harry's back. Carefully beginning to prepare his husband with one hand, his right hand slid down Harry's chest, anchoring him in place as it found the delicate area between his legs and began to gently rub Harry's own throbbing member.

Harry let out a delicious gasp as this happened, his eyes falling back against Draco's shoulder as he writhed against his husband.

"Need you Dray, now" Harry whimpered as Draco withdrew his three fingers and carefully lifted Harry before gently impaling him on his member. Harry groaned, wriggling his upper body in order to get comfortable as he was slid down Draco's penis. Draco moaned softly, engulfed once again in the tight heat that was his husband.

"Dray move" Harry begged as Draco used his hands for creating leverage and carefully lifted Harry up before slowly sliding him back down. Their love making was slow, controlled as Draco continued to manipulate the pace, making sure to drive Harry right to the brink. Thank gods for heating charms, as they continued to pleasure one another for what felt like hours. Finally Draco leaned forward, wrapping one arm around his husband's slightly swelled stomach and came deep inside Harry's tightness. In response, Harry let out a strangled yelp, his own seed spilling into the bathwater.

**-End Sex Scene-**

Harry sighed, shaking his head in amusement as Draco got out of the tub, drying off quickly before summoning his robe along with Harry's.

"I wasn't to rough, was I?" Draco asked as he helped his husband from the tub, enjoying the scent of orange blossoms that clung to Harry's skin.

"No Dray, you were amazing" Harry said, snuggling into his husband's warm arms as Draco walked into the bedroom, leaving the house elves to deal with the mess in the washroom.

"Good" Draco smirked, his patented Malfoy grin on his face. Setting Harry down, he dug out a pair of warm PJ bottoms and an oversized shirt that belonged to him. Dressing his husband with the utmost care, Harry was soon tucked into bed, despite it only being eight in the evening.

"Can I at least read something?" Harry complained as Draco dressed in his own black silk PJ bottoms, forgoing a shirt.

"I suppose" Draco murmured, chuckling at Harry's incredulous reaction before he handed his husband the book he'd been reading the night before.

"Don't stay up all night" Draco teased, "I'll be in the office, I have some stuff that needs to get done before I can come to bed"

"Yes Dad" Harry said, rolling his eyes at Draco's worrying though he did smile softly.

"Brat" Draco muttered, sounding for all the world like Severus.

**HP/DM**

"I can't believe he's pregnant" Hermione muttered to Molly as she fed Jamie. The Weasley matriarch nodded, smiling at her youngest grand child from across the table. Ronald was already at work, but Molly had flooed over to his and Hermione's home that morning to help Hermione with the baby.

"Ginny figures he's around three months, since that's when she saw him first visit the Healer" Molly said, reaching over to stroke Jamie's baby soft hair.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us. I mean aren't Ron and I supposed to be his best friends?" Hermione groused, tilting the bottle lightly as she admired the little girl in her arms. She was the perfect mix of Ron and herself, with his fire red hair and her eyes. She also shared their features, having her cheekbones and nose, with Ron's strong chin.

Molly made a noise of agreement, watching Hermione burp Jamie before taking the little girl and cuddling her to her ample breast.

"I think its those Malfoys, you know how old fashion they are" Molly said, sniffing disdainfully at the name.

"He's carrying the Malfoy heir, he's probably not allowed to do much of anything. It's like he's a hostage" She added, rubbing Jamie's back soothingly as the baby fussed for a moment before calming.

"Ginny tried flooing him the other day to ask for some help studying. You know she wants to be a medi-witch and everything. But apparently the house elves threw her out. Saying 'Master Harry' wasn't able to see guests currently" Molly said in a scandalized tone.

"Since when have we been guests to Harry? We're his family, much more so then those blonde death eaters"

Hermione nodded, standing up and beginning to clean the kitchen as she listened to Molly rant. The more the woman did, the more sense she made. Harry was being held captive by Malfoys.

"Maybe Ron or I could go talk to him, I doubt he'd refuse us, and he has yet to meet Jamie" She said, turning and looking at her mother-in-law a familiar gleam in her eye.

"That sounds like a good idea dear. Maybe tomorrow or something?" Molly agreed, sitting Jamie up on her lap, though she made sure to fully support the baby.

"I think I shall, I'll floo over tomorrow with Jamie and go for a visit. If Harry's really in trouble, I'll be able to tell" The brown-haired young woman said with a grin.

**HP/DM**

Severus Snape smiled to himself as he read over the list of potions Draco had requested. He normally wouldn't be happy about the size of the order, but he was overjoyed that his godson and husband were expecting children. He would never admit that of course, Lucius would never let him live it down if he did.

Posting the paper on his cork board by his cauldrons, he set to work, wanting Harry to have a fresh batch of everything, especially since the boy already had unique health concerns.

**HP/SS**

Remus smiled from his perch as he looked at Harry with a happy grin. He still couldn't believe his little pup was having children, but if anyone deserved it, it was Harry and Draco.

"So how are you feeling these days pup?" Remus asked, absentmindedly smoothing the blanket over Harry's legs, his eyes lingering on the budding bump with a content grin.

"I'm feeling great Remus, a bit bored with being stuck in bed all day, but I'm just so damn excited that I don't really mind" Harry admitted, playfully batting the werewolf's hands away from his legs.

"I'm glad Harry. I can't wait to meet the little buggers" Remus said, sitting down in a comfortable leather chair and looking at his godson with a grin.

"Me neither" Harry said, rubbing his bump lovingly.

"Have you and Draco thought of any names yet?" He asked curiously.

"Not first names, but middle names" He murmured, "But I want it to be a surprise" he added, ignoring his godfather's puppy eyes.

"Fine" Remus huffed, shaking his head playfully.

"Good, no prying" Harry warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it"

"Suuure" Draco drawled from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, though he was smiling.

"I wasn't" Remus protested, though his golden-brown eyes were dancing in amusement.

"And the Marauders never went to Hogwarts" Harry said, smiling brightly at Remus who grinned roguishly.

"Well pup, I'm happy for you two. But I really must go, I have work to attend to"

"Thanks for stopping by Remi, I'll see you soon" Harry said, accepting a hug from his godfather and smiling gently.

"See you Remus" Draco added as the werewolf slipped out of the room, knowing the way out.

"Don't go spoiling the surprise" Draco warned, "I know that wolf can get anything out of you"

"I know Dray, but I won't spill this one" Harry said, shaking his head and grinning.

"Better not" Draco warned, kissing Harry's forehead as he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to his husband, drawing him close and just sitting like that contently.


	18. New Enemies

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related belong to J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Warning, More Weasleys in this chapter, but it should be the last you see of them forcibly interacting with Harry for awhile. **

**R/R**

Chapter 18: New Enemies

Draco sighed, looking at a still sleeping Harry with a content grin as he slipped from the room, heading off for a long day of training and some endorsement stuff. With the world cup coming up, the England team had a lot of things happening as of late, which cut in to his time with Harry. He knew Harry understood, but it was so hard being away right now, especially with Harry pregnant and stuck in bed.

"Mm Dray?" Harry mumbled incoherently, rubbing his eyes as he pushed himself up and look at his husband.

"Hey love, I'm off for Quidditch stuff, remember?" Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead.

"Right, you're coming back tomorrow?" Harry clarified, nodding his head in understanding.

"Yupp, tomorrow evening, Mother and Father will be flooing over later to spend the night here" Draco reminded. He couldn't leave Harry alone over night while he was on bed rest.

"I know Dray" Harry said, chuckling at his husband's fussing.

"I just worry" Draco muttered, his pale cheeks flushing lightly.

"I know you do love, I know you do" Harry reassured, "And I'll be fine with your parents here. Your father will probably work on his Ministry stuff, and your mother will drive me nuts with more shopping" Harry teased, nudging Draco lightly.

"Now go, before I have an entire Quidditch team trapping through my house looking for you" Harry growled, kissing his husband lightly, ignoring Draco's mutterings about morning breaths and bratty husbands.

"Bye love, be safe" Draco murmured, heading out the door and onto the patio before apperating away to the team's quarters in Wizarding London.

Harry sighed, burrowing back into the warm blankets and trying to drift off. For all his comments about Draco leaving, he would miss his husband, especially right now. He always felt lonely when Draco left, but right now it was worse then normal. Sighing, he sat up in bed, realizing sleep wasn't going to be coming back easily. Shifting, he carefully levered himself into his chair, wheeling into the washroom to clean up. He was technically on bed rest, but he wasn't about to ask the house elves to get him in and out of the bath tub, he still had some level of dignity.

Using his wand to vanish his clothes, Harry carefully maneuvered himself into the shower, which had a special chair so he could sit down and shower without difficulty.

Just as Harry was finishing in the washroom, he heard the floo in the sitting room activate. Assuming it was Lucius and Narcissa, he didn't worry to much about it, just carefully moved back into his room and dressed in a pair of Draco's sleep pants and a long sleeve shirt. Pulling himself back into bed, he breathed a sigh of relief, shocked at how exhausted he was from what used to be a simple, everyday routine.

**HP/DM**

Ignoring the protesting house elf, Hermione walked down the hall towards Harry's room, assuming he'd still be in bed. He tended to be a bit of a layabout in the morning, something she and Ron hadn't allowed, though it seemed Draco Malfoy indulged.

Re-situating Jamie in her arms properly, she pushed open the door to Harry and Draco's bedroom, still ignoring the annoyed house elf.

"What are you still doing in bed at this hour?" She asked, causing Harry to start rather badly, he had been reading a book that was rather interesting it seemed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously, glancing at Mipsy who was twisting her ears anxiously.

"She just came through the fires Master Harry. Mipsy is telling her that you is resting, but she is ignoring me" The elf squeaked in annoyance, glaring at Hermione.

"I was just coming to check on you Harry" Hermione said, glaring in return at the elf.

"And you haven't met Jamie yet" She added, shifting her baby girl carefully so her friend could see her better. Huffing, Mipsy popped out of the room, going to complain to Flipsy no doubt. Harry hated upsetting the house elves, but he couldn't throw Hermione out.

"Oh wow, she's gorgeous 'Mione" Harry murmured, smiling softly at the baby girl as Hermione slowly handed her over. With a bit of help, Harry was soon holding the three month year old little girl with a small smile playing over his features.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad you finally got to meet her" Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry, grinning as she looked over the two. Harry was a natural with children she had to admit, it was probably because he was just a child himself. She refused to believe in his current condition he could be an effective parent.

"So, Ginny was mentioning she saw you at Mungos awhile back while she was working" Hermione hedged, hoping Harry would spill his news.

"Yea, I was having some stomach issues" Harry murmured, rubbing a a finger through Jamie's Weasley red hair.

"She's got Weasley hair" He commented, smiling lightly.

"If you were having stomach issues why were you seeing Healer Markins Harry? Everyone knows Markins is the foremost expert on male pregnancy" Hermione snapped, taking Jamie back and jerking the blanket down which was covering Harry's stomach.

"You're pregnant" She growled, "That ferret knocked you up"

"Hermione" Harry's eyes went wide.

"Yes, being pregnant was a surprise, but a happy one. Draco didn't knock me up, we're married" Harry murmured, "We've been married for three years, we're looking forward to starting our family" He snapped, annoyed.

"Harry you can't possibly think having children is a good idea" Hermione murmured, looking at her friend with a small shake of her head.

"Its exhausting for me and Ron, imagine what it'll be like for you. You need just as much care, if not more then a child. How can you expect to take care of your child without being able to get around without help?" She asked in a snide voice.

"You're a child yourself Harry. I implore you to stop this now. Just get an abortion and then come home with me. Molly would love taking care of you again" She murmured, reaching over to brush his hair back from his eyes. He needed a haircut. Harry jerked his head back.

"I am not a child Hermione. I'm an adult, I'm twenty-three years old for crying out loud. The same age as you and Ron. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my children and family. Besides, I have Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus and Severus. I won't be doing this alone" He was shaking with barely contained rage now.

"I am an adult. I fought a war and won. Or does that not count?" He growled, "I may have been injured permanently in that battle Hermione. But loss of my legs has not made me less then an adult, less then a human" He said, biting his tongue to keep from yelling at her.

"I think you should go Hermione. I thought you were my friend, but clearly you can't see past your own prejudices to realize I'm happy and content being with Draco. I am a Malfoy now, I am pregnant, and I am about to be a father. I would think you'd be happy for me, but obviously you can't" He said, pointing towards the door.

"Harry, I'm just trying to show my concern for you. You know Ron and I worry about you" Hermione said, shaking her head at him and completely ignoring everything he'd just said.

"Just go Hermione" Harry muttered, falling back against the pillows, struggling to keep from crying.

"I'm not leaving without you Harry. You're clearly very confused, you'll be better off staying with Molly, Ginny and Arthur" Hermione argued, still ignoring her friend's behaviour and emotions

"Mrs. Weasley-Granger, you have clearly not only insulted my son-in-law but also been asked to leave repeatedly. I am going to have to insist you leave and do not return until you can behave in an appropriate manner" Lucius Malfoy drawled from the doorway.

"I am here visiting a friend Mr. Malfoy, I will leave when I am ready" Hermione said, gathering Jamie against her as if being near Lucius would infect the baby with some lethal disease.

"Mrs. Granger, I strongly suggest you leave. Now" Lucius hissed, stalking into the room.

"Granger-Weasley" Hermione stammered, slipping out of the room, holding her baby tightly.

Harry sighed, letting the tears he'd been holding back during his argument with Hermione. Lucius walked over to the bed, summoning Flipsy to get Harry some tea while Mipsy fussed over the pregnant man, muttering about naughty people sneaking into her house. Sitting down next to Harry, Lucius wrapped his arms around his son-in-law in a very un Malfoy-like way and drew him in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier Harry" Lucius said gently, rubbing his son-in-law's back carefully.

"S'not your fault Lucius" Harry sniffled against the man's shirt.

"I should have been here sooner. Mipsy came over to the house as soon as she could, but I was in a meeting, I left as soon as I could" Lucius murmured, continuing to hold Harry lightly.

"Thanks Lucius, I thought she just came over to show me her and Ron's baby. I wanted to see her since I heard she was born. But I didn't think she'd show up and start telling me all those things" Harry said, still sniffling lightly but he had calmed down quite a bit.

"She was wrong Harry. You'll be an amazing father, and you're an amazing husband for Draco. Narcissa and I couldn't have asked for a better, kinder person to join our family. We are honoured to have you as a Malfoy" Lucius murmured, having heard the last bit of what Harry said.

"I know Lucius, I don't believe what she said. But it hurts knowing that my friends just don't trust me. Just because I'm disabled, they think I'm a child. It hurts" Harry said, shifting lightly and looking up at Lucius.

"You're not a child Harry. I think they have a hard time accepting that. They know you as the strong Gryffindor hero who they relied on, or the man who lived with them directly after your injury. You needed their help then, but once you met Draco, you two started dating and got married, you didn't need them anymore" Lucius murmured softly.

"You've always, on some level needed their help. Whether it was your numerous adventures at Hogwarts or fighting the Dark Lord, you've needed them. With our family you don't need their help. You've grown up a lot in the last three years, grown into yourself, and the Weasley's and Mrs. Granger have a hard time accepting that. They feel more comfortable with you needing them and being taken care of them" Lucius said as Harry nodded.

"It hurts though, knowing I no longer have them as friends" Harry said gently.

**HP/DM**

Narcissa sighed, pushing herself back from the table, carefully rising from the table at Harry and Draco's manner. The house elves would clean up as she and Lucius walked down the hall to Harry and Draco's room. Harry was still on bed rest, well he would be for the next six month, so he wasn't eating dinner at the table.

"We must speak to Draco about blocking the floo when he's gone so no one can get through. The elves know who to let in the house, it would probably be safer for Harry" Narcissa said to her husband before the entered the bedroom. Thankfully it was set up so that people could visit with Harry while he was in bed, the room boasted a large, comfortable couch, two leather chairs, the massive king-size bed that Draco had had made especially for them. The washroom was off to one side, the door was open, showing off the massive white tiled floor, though only the corner of the large bathtub was visible.

"How was dinner?" Narcissa asked, sitting down in one of the chairs as Lucius summoned a bottle of wine for themselves and tea for Harry.

"Fine, those elves are trying to stuff me though" Harry commented, accepting a cup of tea and from Lucius.

"All house elves seem to get very protective and excited when one of their charges is expecting. I remember how excited our elves were when they found out I was expecting Draco" Narcissa said, sipping the glass of wine Lucius had poured her, a fond smile on her face.

"Its nice" Harry murmured, "Knowing they care so much" He added as he rubbed his stomach lightly.

"We all care Harry" Narcissa said, reaching across the distance from the chair to the bed and grasping Harry's hand for a moment. Harry flushed, but nodded, accepting the affection from Narcissa easily.

"I just wish Dray was here" Harry muttered, falling back against the pillows and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Its been a long day huh?" Lucius murmured, sipping his wine tiredly. After the disastrous visit with Mrs. Granger-Weasley that morning, Harry had had to go to a Healer's appointment with Markins where Ginny Weasley had been hanging about. Lucius knew she was apprenticing to be a medi-witch and was working under select healers at Mungos.

"Yea, I think it would have been fine" Harry murmured, "But having Ginny yell at me in the middle of the hospital like that was a bit much" Harry added, shaking his head at the flashback.

**-Flash Back-**

_Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he sat in the waiting room with Lucius and Narcissa on either side. Soon Healer Markins would be coming over to the manor for appointments, but for now, as long as Harry took it easy and traveled by muggle means, he could come to the hospital. What was making Harry so damn uncomfortable was the fact that Ginevra, better known as Ginny, Weasley was working today. Harry knew he risked bumping into the red head every time he came to the hospital because she was apprenticing under Healers to take over the medi-witch position currently held by Poppy Pomfrey at Hogwarts. The only problem, was today she was working with his healer, and he had no desire to be near any Weasleys._

"Harry Potter-Malfoy?" _A feminine voice called out, drawing Harry's attention along with Lucius and Narcissa's. Rising, Lucius pushed Harry down the familiar hallway towards the small office where Harry normally received his examinations._

_Once inside, Ginny appeared, smiling thinly at the Malfoys and Harry._

_"Hello, if you get settled on the bed, Healer Markins will be with you shortly" She said, clearly trying to be professional. This attitude caused Harry to relax minutely, if Ginny was going to behave in a professional manner, he could deal with her. He just hoped the rest of the appointment went this easily._

_"Hello Harry" Markins said, entering the room once Lucius had placed Harry on the table, covering him with the thin blanket that they normally carried with them. Thankfully for medical exams, Harry didn't need to be nude, just needed to expose his stomach._

_"I'm just going to examine you quickly Harry, make sure the twins are doing alright" Markins murmured, carefully exposing Harry's budding bump and touching his wand just below Harry's belly button. Ginny let out a noise in the corner._

_"Something wrong Miss Weasley?" Markins asked, shooting the girl a glance._

_"T-twins?" She hissed, staring at Harry in shock._

_"Yes, Mr. Potter-Malfoy is currently carrying twins" Markins said, his voice flat indicating that Ginny needed to collect herself._

_"Twins Harry?" She growled, ignoring the warning from her current teacher._

_"You can't handle one child, let alone two" Ginny screeched, pointing her finger at Harry._

_"Miss Weasley. If you cannot control yourself in the presence of my patient you'll have to leave" Markins growled, moving so he was standing between Ginny and Harry, who once again had tears coursing down his face. This was twice in the same day that he had to deal with this kind of talk. His face reddened slightly and he pushed himself up._

_"Get out Ginny" He snapped, ignoring the looks on the faces of Markins and his in-laws._

_"I don't care if your family thinks I can't handle this, I am an adult and I will be treated as such. Consider this the last time any of you will see or hear from me" He added, looking distressed yet certain._

_"I have my own life to live that cannot be dictated by the whims of your mother nor yourself. Until you come around and realize that I am a happy, content individual, please do not contact me" Harry said, "Healer Markins you are a fine Healer and you have done a great deal for me, but I will not be subjected to this kind of treatment" Harry said, ignoring the smirk on Lucius' face._

_"I would like for you to continue being my Healer, but it must be at my place of residence and you are requested not to bring any apprentices" He nodded at Ginny._

_"I also will not tolerate her presence when I do deliver my children at this hospital"_

_"Of course Mr. Potter-Malfoy" Healer Markins said, turning and looking at Ginny._

_"You heard the patient, please leave the room" Ginny sputtered for a minute before stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

_"I am sorry for her behaviour Harry. I will be reporting it to her superiors and I can promise you she will not be allowed near you anytime you enter this hospital" Markins murmured, quickly finishing Harry's appointment._

_"You need a bit stronger nutrient potion. I'll owl Master Snape" Markins murmured, "Besides that, they look healthy as do you" He smiled, "I shall see you at your manor in two weeks?" He clarified._

_"Yes, thank you" Harry said gently, letting Lucius lift him back into his chair._

_"I'll be mentioning this to the administrators of the hospital" Lucius said, wheeling Harry out of the room. Markins nodded, before heading down the hallway to speak to one Ginevra Weasley._

**-End Flashback-**

"At least you were able to stand up to her though" Narcissa mused, "Maybe this will be the kick the Weasleys need to realize that they don't have any business trying to control your life" She said with an elegant shrug.

Harry nodded, "I hope so" He murmured softly, "I mean I get along fantastically with Fred, George, Charlie and Bill, but Hermione, Molly and Ginny are so controlling. Arthur and Ron don't seem to care to much, probably just going along with their wives" He murmured softly, looking sadly at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Don't worry love, everything will work out" Narcissa reassured, hugging Harry tightly before glancing at the time.

"You need to get some sleep love, Lucius and I will just be down the hall if you need us" Narcissa added, brushing the hair back from Harry's forehead as Lucius offered the dark-haired young man a hug.

"Thank you" Harry said, settling down in the bed and turning the light off as his in-laws slipped from the room.

**HP/DM**

"You think we should floo Draco? You know he's spending the night in Spain for some publicity thing with the team" Lucius murmured to his wife.

"I think he should know how upset Harry is. He's a high-risk pregnancy and those damn Weasleys are not helping his stress levels. First that Granger brat coming over here in the morning and harassing him under the guise of showing off the newest Weasley. And then during his Healer's appointment today he had another Weasley harassing him. This is far to much stress for anyone person. Let alone a pregnant man" Narcissa said, looking annoyed.

"This is unacceptable Lucius, our son-in-law is being harassed" She hissed, shaking out her blonde mane of hair.

"He is pregnant with the Malfoy heirs, he is the love of our son's life. We cannot allow this to continue" She said, her tone fierce. Nothing threatened her children's happiness, yes she considered Harry Potter one of her children, and she would be damned if that poor boy suffered any further in his short life.

"I'll floo Draco" Lucius said, backing away from his wife like one would an angry mother bear and fled towards Draco's study. Let it be noted Lucius Malfoy was not a stupid man, and irritating the feisty Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was not a sign of great intelligence.

**HP/DM**

"What?" Draco hissed, looking at his father's disembodied head in the emerald green flames of the fire.

"She came over to the house?" Draco was pissed, he hated knowing something like that had happened to Harry while he was gone. He twisted his hands around the book he had been holding before tossing it down.

"Err, that's not all" Lucius murmured, quickly going on to explain everything that had happened at the Healer's appointment which caused Draco to snarl wordlessly.

"I'm coming home, this is ridiculous" Draco snapped, "I'll be home quickly, just need to check out and owl my manager" He muttered, shaking his head before billowing out of the room, snapping out for house elves to pack his things as he did so.

Lucius sighed exahustedly before withdrawing from the fire and going to tell his wife the good news.

**HP/DM**

Harry muttered softly in his sleep as something shifted him slightly. He blinked his eyes lightly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Go back to sleep love" Draco's voice sounded close to his ear and Harry blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Dray? What are you doing home? I didn't expect you until tomorrow night" Harry muttered, shifting so he could see his husband easier.

"Yea, I planned on it, but then my Father flooed me" Draco murmured, "Told me about your appointment today and what happened with Granger this morning" He said, rubbing Harry's stomach soothingly.

"Oh" Harry's voice was soft, timid as he snuggled closer to his husband.

"I am so sorry that happened to you" Draco said gently, "I'm changing the wards on the floo, only allowing those we consider family in now" He explained, "Of course if someone floos that we don't consider family, we can let them in by stating verbally that we want to" He explained as Harry opened his mouth to protest. Instead, the protest died on his lips and was replaced with a tired yawn.

"Sleep love" Draco chuckled, pulling the blankets tighter around him and his husband before the two drifted off to sleep.

**HP/DM**

Draco woke early the next morning, still annoyed over everything he had heard about the day before. He walked into the living room where the main fireplace was, he could set all the wards for the floo from here.

Lucius walked into the room just as Draco was finishing up with the fire places and rolled his eyes.

"Changing the wards? Your mother will be pleased" Lucius teased sitting down opposite from his son.

"Did she want me to change them?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, she was rather adamant" Lucius said, summoning a house elf to bring coffee for the two early risers.

"How's Harry?" Lucius asked curiously, knowing his son was worried.

"He's good, was rather surprised last night when I woke him up" Draco murmured, "He was still sleeping when I got up" He added, accepting a familiar cup from Mipsy before the elf served his father and disappeared.

"He was worn out yesterday" Lucius mused, "Thankfully Healer Markins is coming here for the remainder of his appointments"

"Oh? You failed to mention that in our conversation last evening" Draco murmured, arching an eyebrow at his father.

"Harry insisted on it. Said he refused to be exposed to stressful situations. Well not in so many words, but he refused to be near Ginevra Weasley and she is currently working for St. Mungos for her apprenticeship" Lucius explained.

"Harry also said when he does give birth, Ginevra will not be allowed near him our your children"

"Good. I'm glad Harry stood up for himself to at least one Weasley" Draco murmured, "Hopefully the others will learn from this little incident and leave him alone" He added, rubbing a hand over his tousled blonde hair.

**HP/DM**

Harry sighed, shifting uncomfortably in the bed as he tried to reposition himself. He had woken up with a rather upset stomach and had just spend the better part of the last hour throwing up into a bowl that Mipsy had summoned him.

Draco was sitting beside him, rubbing his back soothingly as Harry emptied his stomach again and again, trying to comfort him. Finally it seemed to end and Draco drew Harry against him, settling him against his chest, head resting on his shoulder.

"Try some weak tea love" Draco murmured, wishing for all the world he could make Harry's pain go away.

"In a minute" Harry said, Draco had come back into the bedroom after speaking to his father and setting the wards to find Harry throwing up into a bowl Mipsy was vailently holding. He knew Morning sickness was going to be a regular aspect of their lifestyle, but he had thought it was done with. According to the Healer Harry should be done with the sickness, but it could crop occasionally.

"Better?" Draco asked as Harry sipped some tea.

"Much" The raven haired young man said softly, snuggling against Draco.

"Would you like to clean up? I can draw you a bath" Draco offered. Harry nodded exhaustedly, letting Draco slide out from underneath him and go into the washroom.

Soon Harry was settled in a warm bath filled with his favorite scented oils as Draco went to clean up the bedroom, well went to tell the elves to clean up the bedroom and then go speak to his parents.

"How is he?" Narcissa asked her son curiously as Draco settled at the table for lunch.

"Fine, a little weak" Draco murmured, serving himself from the few platters set out on the table.

"I'm not surprised, pregnancy is hard on ones body. I can't imagine how it is with twins" Narcissa said, sipping a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Things will get better though" Lucius reassured, "We'll just have to keep him comfortable and deal with things as they come"

"We will" Draco vowed, "Harry's tough too, he'd do anything for those two and their not even born yet" He murmured, pouring himself a glass of juice.

"I can't believe my little boy's having babies" Narcissa said, beaming at Draco with a small smile.

"I can't believe it either. I'm just so happy to be starting a family with Harry" Draco murmured, flushing lightly at the twin smiles on his parents face.

"Not to mention twins" Lucius said with a grin. "Twins have not been seen in the Malfoy line in a very long time. These will be two very strong magically" He said as both Narcissa and Draco rolled their eyes.

"Also, I'm happy we're going to finally have grandchildren" Lucius belatedly added, smiling to show his family he did care about the fact that they were having grandchildren and not just powerful additions to the Malfoy line.

"Good" Draco teased, knowing his father was happy, though he was still very focused on the continuation and power of the line.

"In seriousness though Draco, I am very proud of you and Harry and very happy for you two"

"Thank you father" Draco murmured gently.

The day continued like that, family relaxing together while Harry dozed on and off throughout the day. Despite the drama of the day before, everything ran smoothly while Draco fussed over Harry along with everyone else, pampering the bed-ridden young man probably a bit to much, as Harry eventually resorted to tossing pillows at Draco every time he entered the bedroom after a certain point.

"But love" Draco whined from the doorway, ducking as another one of Harry's pillows was tossed at his head.

"No more Dray, you've fluffed by damn pillows a million times. You've tried feeding me, you've offered me like three baths. I'm fine" Harry hissed, glowering at his husband.

"I'm sorry love, I worry about you" Draco said, sneaking into the room carefully, ready to dodge incase Harry decided to throw more things.

"You're allowed to worry Dray, you just can't take it to far" Harry said gently, "Save that for when I'm sixth months pregnant or more" Harry said gently, knowing Draco felt bad after everything he had endured the day before, but Harry could only tolerate so much.

"Okay" Draco murmured, moving to sit next to his husband, "Do you get bored sitting in here all day?" He asked suddenly.

"Yea sort of" Harry admitted, "I wouldn't mind a tele or something"

"A tele?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow at his husband, "Is that another muggle device?"

"Yea, its something that plays images on a screen" Harry tried to explained.

"I'll get you one then. Would Remus know what they are?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes, he would" Harry responded.

"Alright then, I'll be back later love, I'm going tele shopping, and then Remus and I will try and figure out how to make it work in our house"

"Err, okay" Harry said, chuckling as he watched Draco disappear out of the room, heading for the floo apparently.

"Harry, where's Draco gone?" Narcissa asked as she came into his room an hour later.

"Shopping" Harry said, smirking lightly.

"Shopping for what?" Lucius asked, coming up behind his wife.

"A tele"

"What is a tele?" Narcissa asked, suddenly realizing her son, Draco Malfoy, had gone shopping in Muggle London.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I know there's a lot of drama with the Weasleys in this chapter, but I really wanted Harry to stand up for himself, even if it was just to Ginny. Anyway, there will be more Weasleys, but they won't be directly interacting with Harry for sometime. **

**Thanks for all the support you guys have given this story!**


	19. Spoiled

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related belong to JKR, not me**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, hopefully I'll get more up on this story and my others soon. **

**R/R**

Chapter 19: Spoiled

Draco sighed, pulling the car into a large parking lot near a shopping complex, or a 'mall' as Remus called it.

"So, let me try and get this straight" Remus murmured, unclenching his hands from the door, his knuckles white from gripping the handle so tightly. In his opinion, Draco's license should be revoked, immediately.

Draco scoffed, shaking his head at Remus' antics, he was a fine driver, just because he had to charm the muggle driving test giver to pass...

"Get what straight?" He asked as the pair slipped from the car, heading towards a large electronics store.

"Why you dragged me away from my work to come shopping with you for a television in Muggle London of all places" Remus said with a small frown.

"Harry said he was bored, he's stuck in bed all day, and I'm working, he can't be expected to read all the time can he? He told me he was interested in this device, and I have no issues getting him one" Draco said, walking into the store, eyes going wide as he took in the rows and rows of different types of Muggle technology.

"So you're buying Harry a television because he's bored?" Remus deadpanned, ridiculous.

"My husband is pregnant Mr. Lupin, he is stuck in bed, and yes he is bored" Draco said, his tone stern.

"I am not about to deny him anything. And if he wants a telly, he'll damn well get one" Draco snapped, Remus held his hands up in the universal gesture of peace.

"I was just clarifying Draco, Harry's lucky to have you" Remus said, amused by how far Draco was willing to go to keep Harry content.

"Good Afternoon Sirs, how can I help you today?" A young man in a vibrant blue shirt asked as he approached a stunned Draco and an amused Remus.

"We're looking for a Television" Remus said, knowing Draco would really have no idea what to say to the store employee.

"Well we have tons of televisions" The young man said, his name tag read Jeff.

"Is there anything in specific you're looking for?" He asked as he lead the way towards the back of the store which held a rather large display wall with different brands and sizes of mounted televisions.

"Well my spouse is bedridden currently" Draco murmured, knowing being a married homosexual with a pregnant husband would not go over to well with the Muggle.

"Ah, so you need something for the bedroom then?" Jeff asked, nodding to himself as the group stopped in front of the wall.

"Yes, preferably something that plays..." He trailed off, looking at Remus desperately.

"DVDs" Remus filled in, smiling reassuringly at Draco.

"Yes those things" Draco murmured, his cheeks flushing lightly.

Jeff gave them both a funny look, but obviously the man saw the change to make a sale so he ignored the odd slip, who didn't know what a DVD was?

"Well this set here has high definition picture and comes with a DVD player" The man said, showing a medium sized, flatscreen TV with an attached DVD player which he pointed out for Draco's benefit. Draco looked over the set before glancing curiously at Remus who shook his head and pointed at a different set nearby.

This continued for hours it seemed, Draco was completely useless at purchasing Muggle items and Jeff had seemed to realize this after the fourth time that Draco had mispronounced the word 'television' and had begun to speak directly to Remus.

"We'll take it" Remus finally said, showing Draco the television that he and Jeff had finally decided on.

"Okay" Draco said, pulling out his wallet and sliding free the debit card that Harry had had set up to their Gringotts account.

Jeff was beaming brightly as he escorted them towards the counter as he rung up the TV and Draco willingly paid for.

"That wasn't so bad" Draco said, leaning against the car as the men from the store loaded the large box into the back.

Remus laughed at that, "Draco you asked some poor customer what his cell phone was and when he tried to explain you completely disregarded what he was saying, grabbed his phone and proceeded to yell at his wife in your attempt to ask her questions" Remus said as he slid into the car, wondering where else they were heading.

"I was curious, I've never seen a fellytone like that before" Draco said with a shrug, as Remus rolled his eyes and laughed, resolving to give Harry the memory later for his amusement.

"Once the telly was settled in the boot, Draco drove out of the parking lot, Remus once again clinging to the door handle as if his life depended on it, which in his mind, it did.

"Where to now?" He asked curiously, hazarding a glance at Draco before screwing his eyes shut again.

"A little shop by Diagon Alley, they're able to make Muggle electomics work in Wizarding homes"

"Electronics" Remus automatically corrected before nodding his head and trying to 'visualize his happy place' as they careened through the streets of London.

**HP/DM**

Harry yawned, his eyes slowly flickering open as commotion in the bedroom alerted him to something going on. Cracking one green eye, he chanced a glance around the room, only to give a small gasp as he noticed the entire room had been re-arranged to allow for a rather large, flat screen telly to be put in front of the bed.

"Perfect" He heard his husband's familiar drawl from somewhere to the left and Narcissa's polite giggle at whatever had just occurred. Someone he was unfamiliar with muttered a curse under their breath before stomping out of the room. Shifting slightly, Harry forced himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes in shock as he glanced around.

"Dray?" He murmured weakly, looking at his husband with wide, sleep clouded eyes.

"Hey love" Draco murmured, instantly making his voice calm and soothing as he moved to sit beside his husband on the bed.

"Are you okay? We didn't wake you?" Draco asked, his voice slightly anxious now.

"No, I'm fine" Harry waved away the concern before looking pointedly around the bedroom again.

"What did you do?" The brunette asked his blonde haired husband as both Lucius and Narcissa giggled again. A glance told Harry they had been standing in the doorway.

"We needed to make room for your new telly" Draco said, smiling lightly. "So we re-arranged the room a bit" He shrugged, as if it were nothing to come home with a spontaneously bought Muggle television and completely rearrange the entire bedroom, all while his pregnant husband slept on, completely oblivious. Because, to Draco, it wasn't a bit deal at all. Harry smiled softly, shaking his head at his husband's antics.

"So Harry" Lucius said, making his way in from the hallway, Narcissa right behind him. "Are you going to show us how this delightful device works?"

"I bought a bunch of those DVD things" Draco exclaimed gleefully, pulling a large back from behind the couch which was filled with a massive amount of different themed movies.

"Which one?" Harry asked, watching with amusement as the three Malfoys delved into the bag, debating which one of the 'odd disk things' they should watch. Finally the threesome settled on the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Nodding his head in agreement, Harry explained to Draco how to put the DVD into the player before he was promptly handed the remote as the Malfoys made themselves comfortable in the room. Draco slid in behind Harry, resting his husband against his chest, Lucius and Narcissa entwined on the couch, staring intently at the screen. After a few rough patches with getting the DVD to actually start, Harry and the others were soon enthralled with the drama on the screen, laughing at the antics of the Muggle world's favorite pirate.

**HP/DM**

"That was incredible love" Draco murmured softly to his husband later that evening after they had watched the Second Pirate of the Caribbean movie at Draco's insistence. Lucius and Narcissa had long since left, and Harry was cuddled quite contently against his husband, dozing on and off.

"Mm?" Harry mumbled, cracking an eye open and nodding as he realized what Draco had said.

"They are rather enjoyable" Harry agreed, shifting a bit as he turned off the newly acquired Muggle device. "Thank you Dray, for the telly, it'll be nice to have something to do besides read and write all day" Harry added, tilting his head slightly to kiss his husband's smooth cheek.

"Not a problem love, you know I love spoiling you" Draco murmured, reaching down to gently rub Harry's protruding stomach. He loved spoiling Harry, making sure he was happy and if that meant heading to Muggle London to by a telly, well hell, he'd do it. He grinned as he ran his fingers lightly over his husband's stomach, awed that his children were inside there, that Harry was carrying life inside him. Overwhelmed at the thought, he leaned forward, tilting Harry's head gently in order to capture his lips.

"I love you" Draco murmured as he broke the kiss, gazing deeply into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I love you too Dray" Harry murmured, slightly shocked at the depth of emotion he saw in his husband's silver orbs. A light blush crawled up Harry's cheek as a familiar warmth spread across the inside of his stomach, blossoming in the all too familiar butterflies that still plagued him to this day whenever Draco was particularly emotional or loving. A soft smile graced Draco's lips as he brushed his thumb over Harry's heated cheeks, his eyes still attached to the green ones that stared back at him shyly.

"Get some sleep love" Draco finally murmured, breaking off the moment, "It's rather late, and you need to get a lot of rest" He added, kissing Harry's nose as he slipped out from behind him.

"Where are you going?" Harry whined, already missing the warmth and comfort Draco's body provided.

"To wash up" Draco murmured looking pointedly at the washroom, "And then I'll be back in bed" He reassured, smirking his trademark Malfoy smirk at the diminutive brunette in the bed.

"Okay" Harry yawned, letting his body slip back into the blankets, closing his eyes as he heard the shower flick on. He was asleep in a matter of moments.

**HP/DM**

Theo sighed, his hands clasped in front of him as he surveyed the small group of people in front of him. He was at a business meeting, though he was paying absolutely no attention to the man, he thought his name was Anton, speaking about some numbers or something. Instead he was contemplating the ultimate downfall of Draco Malfoy, the traitor. He needed to wait a bit longer before he struck, he wanted to give Potter and Draco the idea that everything had calmed down for them before he struck when they were at their weakest. He knew the Weasleys were being rather bothersome for the couple at the moment, which was a nice added bonus to his ultimate plan. However, he did need to wait, it wouldn't do to move to early and be caught. He was, after all, threatening not only the Malfoy family, but the unborn heir of the Malfoy family, and that in itself was a one way ticket to Azkaban, where he had absolutely no desire to be. Shaking his head, he roused himself from his thoughts, a sadistic smile on his face as he returned his attention to the meeting, ignoring the cringes of his board members as they caught sight of the twisted smile. Soon enough the unborn Malfoy spawn would die and Potter would leave the traitorous blonde, taking everything with him. Malfoy would be alone and miserable, and then Theo would be happy. Once he had stripped Draco of everything, he would be happy.

**HP/DM**

The following week Harry had his Healer's appointment at the Manor as had been decided before. Lucius and Narcissa were pressing for Harry and Draco to move to their house until after the twins were born, but neither Harry or Draco was to anxious to make the move to the Malfoy ancestral home. Not only would it be a lot of work, but they rather liked their own Manor, it suited them, and for now they had opted to stay. Both knew that once Harry was closer to his due date, they'd have to move, even if just for safety purposes. Ever since the public had discovered Harry's pregnancy thanks to a leaked story from one Ginevra Weasley, Harry and Draco had been receiving a lot of very negative, often dangerous fan mail. Of course they did have some support, but the majority of the wizarding population still firmly believed the Malfoys were the reincarnation of pure evil and Harry had been duped into Marriage. Harry shuddered lightly, still remembering when Mipsy had brought him the usual copy of the Prophet yesterday. His reaction had been rather, err, dramatic. He had almost given his poor husband a bloody heart attack. Lucius and Narcissa had been furious, announcements of pregnancy for pureblood families were rather important and often well planned out. Not just some story spewed to the gossip rags. Of course Draco had to make a statement after that, confirming the pregnancy though he didn't give any details. Though in an emergency edition of the Prophet, printed later that evening, Hermione Granger-Weasley had given an interview stating that Harry was carrying twins. The backlash in a day since the announcement had been incredible. It was one of the reasons Lucius and Narcissa were pressing so hard for the move, they didn't want something to get past the renewed wards set by Draco.

"So Harry, you ready?" Healer Markins asked as Draco escorted him into the room.

"I suppose" Harry said with a gin, "I can't wait to figure out what sex they are" He said, rubbing his hand over his stomach affectionately.

"Just a bit longer till we can check. Eighteen weeks if we're lucky" Markins said, smiling reassuringly at the brunette.

"So Draco has told me he's worried about your stress levels" The Healer commented, switching back into his 'Doctor' persona as Harry called it in his head.

"Yea, since the articles I have been a bit stressed" Harry admitted.

"Yes, I saw those" Markins said, pulling a face. "The board of directors have spoken to Miss Weasley about that. She was privy to personal information and she broke the patient-healer confidentiality oath that we all take. She has been given two warnings thus far, one more and she'll be asked to leave the healing program she's enrolled in" He explained as Draco nodded, hovering anxiously near Harry's head.

"I just wish they didn't feel the need to drag my personal life into everything" Harry said dryly.

"I can imagine" The Healer said with a small grin, before becoming all business-like again.

"Draco also mentioned you've been receiving some rather dangerous mail. I'm sure I don't need to tell you not to open it"

"Of course not, I just get the elves to burn or get rid of anything thats from people we don't know. And even letters from friends or family are subjected to testing" Harry explained, letting the Healer gently push up his shirt, exposing his bare stomach.

Markins smiled reassuringly as Harry's breath hitched for a moment at the cold of the gel he was spreading across the steadily growing bump.

"I'm just going to cast some diagnostic spells and then do a scan so you can see them" He said, watching the wide eyes of the young married couple.

"See them?" Draco breathed, refraining from touching Harry's stomach now that the gel was applied.

"Yes, I figured we'd give the whole ultrasound a try" Markins said with a grin.

Harry's green eyes were round, tears of happiness shining brightly causing the lovely emerald colour to be magnified even more.

Pulling out his wand, Markins began to cast the subsequent spells, paying attention to the role of parchment that recorded his results after each spell. About twenty minutes later he finished, studying the paper curiously.

"Well it looks good, but I'm a bit concerned about your calcium intake" Markins murmured, "You might need a supplement or a potion, but that's about it" The Healer explained.

Draco nodded, making a note on a piece of parchment he had summoned at the start of the examination.

"I'll mention it to Severus" The blonde murmured, shifting a bit as Markins added a bit more gel to Harry's distended abdomen,

"Ready?" The Healer asked, smiling as Harry nodded excitedly.

"Alright then" Preforming a silent charm, A small image appeared above Harry's stomach, sort of like a projection, showing the inside of Harry's stomach.

"And here are your children" Markins said, using his free hand to point out the pair of twins, which were wrapped around themselves, though it was very, very difficult to actually see them.

"Wow" Harry breathed, tears spilling unheeded down his cheeks as he stared at the image. Draco seemed unable to speak. Finally the Healer ended the spell, breaking the magic moment that had taken control of the room since he first cast the projection spell.

"Thank you" Draco breathed as Markins spelled Harry's stomach clean.

"No problem, soon you'll be able to see them much better, and shortly we'll be able to tell the sex of them, if they behave" Markins murmured, casting a cleaning spell on his hands.

"I shall see you both in two weeks time, owl me or floo if you have any concerns of questions" Markins murmured, smiling at the couple. Despite not supposed to be emotionally involved with patients, Harry Potter-Malfoy had wormed his way into the Healer's heart, and he had grown steadily more attached to his young charge.

"We will, thank you" Harry beamed at the man as Draco shook his hand and showed the man out to the floo room.

Coming back into the room, Draco smiled as he saw Harry gently stroking his stomach lightly.

"You okay?" Draco asked, slipping onto the bed and gently pulling Harry into his arms.

"Yea, I'm okay" Harry murmured softly, "Just a bit stunned I guess. I can't believe we got to see them" He explained as Draco reached over, entwining their fingers over the swell of Harry's stomach.

"Me too love. It sort of made this whole thing more real" Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek affectionately. Harry nodded, sliding a bit lower in the blankets, "Tired?" Draco asked, noting Harry's eye lids sliding lower and lower.

"A bit, I guess the appointment wore me out" Harry admitted, he felt tired all the time lately, though Markins said it was just a side effect of his injury on top of the pregnancy.

"Sleep them for a bit. I'll go floo Sev about that calcium nutrient. Maybe he can add something to our nutrient potions" Draco mused, carefully pulling the blankets over Harry before leaving the room.

**HP/DM**

Arthur Weasley sighed trying to stem out his wife's ranting as she and Ginny read over the letter from the board of Directors at . Both women were ranting that it was unfair for Ginny to be served a warning, their faces as read as their hair as they spoke, voices slowly getting louder and louder.

"What is this warning over anyway?" Arthur finally asked, trying to figure out what had set off his family.

"Healer Markins reported me to the board twice" Ginny explained, her voice slightly below the level of 'banshee shriek' as the twins called it.

"What for?" Arthur asked, eyeing the letter curiously.

"First because I apparently treated Harry rudely" Ginny said, rolling her eyes as if this hadn't been the case. "And second because I spoke to the press about Harry's pregnancy"

"Well no wonder you got reported" Arthur said with a frown. "You took an oath when you entered the academy about not revealing personal matters with patients. Of course you got reported"

"Arthur" Molly's voice was affronted. "It wasn't Ginny's fault that the press attacked her like that"

"She shouldn't have spoken to the press in the first place Molly. You know how important the announcement of a pregnancy is to the old pureblood families. We'll be lucky if we don't get sued for this" Arthur grumbled.

"Lucius Malfoy could easily sue us and the Prophet for slander or emotional damage or something"

"Harry wouldn't let them" Ginny said, shaking her head, red hair flying.

"Harry took out a restraining order against your Mother. He's stopped going to Mungos for appointments, they've banned Ron and Hermione from the house. They clearly don't want anything to do with us currently, except for maybe the twins" Arthur snapped.

"That's not our Harry doing that, it's those damn Malfoys" Molly shrieked, "Harry would never abandon us like that"

"Molly grow up" Arthur snapped, shaking his head in disgust at his wife and daughter's behaviour.

"Harry is an adult, a married adult. He's about to start his family" Arthur growled, "Now I haven't said anything until now, but now I'm putting my foot down. You two will leave Harry Potter-Malfoy be" He growled. "Harry is not our child Molly, nor is he your intended Ginny. He is his own person, a happy young man, and I demand that you leave him be. If I catch word or find out anyone in our family except for perhaps Bill, Charlie and the twins, have approached the Malfoys I will invoke my power as head of this house and ban you from contact"

"Arthur" Molly said, her tone soft and very nearly condesending.

"No Molly, you know I love you and our family but we're sticking our noses in where they don't belong. Being so close to Dumbledore has given you the idea that we're allowed to be intimately involved and even control Harry's life. Well we can't" Arthur growled.

"Harry is not our child, nor do we have any say how he runs his life. That boy is happy where he is and you will leave him alone" With that he stepped away from the girls, heading out to his small shed to get some time alone.

**HP/DM**

"I'll try and alter the potion to allow for more calcium nutrients" Severus said, his head bobbing in the green flames.

"If not, I'll make up a special potion just for that. Thought for the time being I suggest making sure Harry drinks plenty of milk, and eats yogurt and cheese" The Potions Master added.

"Will do Sev, thank you" Draco watched the man withdraw from the flame, a happy smile on his face before he flooed his parents and told them about Harry's appointment. He'd worry about everything else later, but for now he was content. He had seen his children today, and he wasn't about to let anything ruin the happiness of that memory. In fact he'd already stored it in his personal pensive, something he'd show his parents later.


	20. They're What?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
>The twins however, will belong to me =]<strong>

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter! Sorry for the delay (And the shortness) its exam season and it's slowly killing me.  
>I've been wondering if I should write a sequel to Life Altering Moments, it would take place once the twins begin school, let me know what you guys think. <strong>

**This chapter is a bit of a filler, since there will be more drama coming in the future chapters!**

**R/R **

Chapter 20: They're What?

Harry sighed, shifting a bit as he groped for the remote for the telly, he was bored and sore which generally made him rather cranky. Draco was at a team meeting for something, and Narcissa and Lucius were shopping for the babies; again. He rubbed his stomach absentminded, four months along and he had gotten even larger thanks to the twins growing more and more everyday. He was hopeful that within a week or two they'd be able to tell the sexes of the twins, which would lead to more shopping since Narcissa would insist on buying more items in the correct colours. Shifting again he forced himself to sit up carefully in order to better see the large television Draco had purchased the month previous. The telly had become a rather popular item in the house, especially for the purebloods who had never seen anything like it and were fascinated. It had been amusing at first to watch the reactions everyone had, but now it was draining. It seemed like every day someone new was coming by to check out Draco's latest purchase. Normally Harry wouldn't mind, but he was pregnant and stuck in bed and he wasn't fond of the idea of people dropping by and seeing him in such a state. Though the wards Draco had set kept people out unless Harry or Draco gave verbal conformation that they were allowed in, it still seemed like a lot of people were paraded into the room. Harry knew that Draco was proud of his purchase and true to his heritage as a Malfoy wanted to show it off, but he hoped it would stop soon, at least with people he didn't know all that well.

"Mipsy" Harry called out, finally having gotten himself situated in bed and watching the latest Lord of the Rings movie.

"Yes Master Harry?" The house elf asked as she popped into the bedroom.

"Can you bring me lunch?" Harry asked, smiling tiredly at the elf.

"Of course, Mipsy will be bringing Master Harry's lunch right away" The elf squeaked, disappearing from the room again. Harry sighed softly, glancing at the screen through tired eyes as he waited for the elf to return.

Moments later the elf reappeared, carefully setting a tray on the enlarged bedside table along with the nutrients potion and an enriched calcium potion Sev had made just for him.

"Is that being all Master Harry?" The elf asked, looking worriedly at her Master. The raven-haired man had been exhausted lately, despite not doing much more then lay in bed, although he bathed daily in the large bathtub with Draco's help and occasionally joined the family in the living room, but only if Draco was home.

"Yea Mipsy, that's all" Harry reassured the elf, carefully setting the tray in his lap as he looked over the carefully planned meal. The food was the different things he'd been craving lately, along with a lot of healthy little things like carrot sticks added in for snacking on.

The elf nodded once before disappearing back to the kitchen or whatever duties she had been engaged in before Harry had called her. Settling down, Harry ate slowly, barely paying attention to what he ate as he tried to lose himself in the movie.

**HP/DM**

Draco walked tiredly in the door, he hated leaving Harry for such extended periods, especially with how his husband had been feeling as of late. Giving his coat to a waiting Flipsy he made his way immediately to the bedroom, his feeling of guilt growing even more as he saw his husband asleep, the telly still on, the lights from the screen flickering over his husband's form. He glanced at the time, it really wasn't all that late, only seven in the evening. Frowning, he made a mental note to mention Harry's exhaustion to Healer Markins when the man came by for his appointment later that week. It seemed that Harry was constantly tired, as if he were sick, which was worrying not only because he was pregnant but also do to his other condition.

Stepping into the room, he drew the blankets around Harry and flicked off the telly with his wand, not fully comfortable with the remote yet. Kicking off his shoes and outer clothing, he quickly made his way into the washroom intent on showering and then climbing into bed with his husband. He was off now, until Harry gave birth, even though he was only four months pregnant. Once they had discovered the pregnancy Draco had spoken to the team trainer, manager and owner making sure he could get an extended leave of absence, which had been easy. No one said no to a Malfoy, especially if one of those Malfoys also happened to be the saviour of the wizarding world.

**HP/DM**

"Can you check?" Harry asked, looking at Markins with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I can check" The man agreed, "There's no guarantee though, sometimes they just don't want you go know" He explained.

"Just check" Draco murmured, his hand clutching Harry's as he stared at his husband's protruding stomach. Rolling his eyes playfully, Markins chanted under his breath, waving his wand in a complicated pattern over Harry's baby bump until a projection of the twins appeared hovering above the skin. Both Harry and Draco stared at the projection, awed that the small babies they were seeing were inside Harry. Markins leaned forward, muttering under his breath as examined the image closely.

"Got it" He murmured, waiting a moment before vanishing the image. Two sets of eyes, one emerald green the other silver, looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Draco asked, resisting the urge to bounce with excitement, after all Malfoys did not bounce.

"Boys, both of them" Markins said with a grin.

"Twin boys" Harry murmured softly, touching his stomach lightly as Draco's mind raced. He was having sons, two sons. A huge, very uncharacteristic smile split the man's face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's stomach before doing the same with Harry's lips.

"Besides the sexes Harry, everything is looking good, though I'm a bit worried with this exhaustion both you and Draco mentioned. I'm prescribing a variation of a pepper-up potion, I'm sure Severus can make, that should give you a bit more energy and help prevent you from catching any sicknesses" The man explained.

"I'll owl Severus for you as well. The calcium nutrient is working perfectly" He added as an after thought, beginning to pack up his things.

"Thank you Healer" Draco said, shaking the man's hand before returning to Harry's side.

Once Markins was gone, Draco and Harry stared at one another in complete awe.

"We're having sons Draco" Harry murmured, caressing his stomach again lovingly as he stared at his husband.

"We'll have to tell mother and father" Draco murmured, rubbing his hand over Harry's stomach as well, now that they knew the sex of their babies it seemed neither of them was able to stop touching the bump. It seemed so real now, they were having sons.

**HP/DM**

A smiling Draco lead his parents into the bedroom, a small bounce in his step hinting at just how excited the young man was.

"Well?" Lucius asked, sitting down elegantly in one of the leather chairs, his wife seated next to him as Draco sat on the bed beside Harry.

"We know you had an appointment today, do you have any news?" Narcissa asked, knowing her sons had something exciting to tell her. Nether seemed able to stop smiling and Draco even looked a little goofy.

"Since Harry is eighteen weeks, we decided to ask Markins if he could check and see if he could tell the sex of each twin" Draco started, smirking as both his parents sat up with interest.

"Was he able to?" Lucius asked, his eyes gleaming curiously as he regarded the two young men.

"Yes" Harry murmured, sharing a look with Draco, both of them grinning widely once again.

"Well?" Narcissa breathed, "Tell us" She added, looking imperiously at the pair.

"Boys, both of them" Draco said, waiting for the reaction from his parents.

"Two heirs?" Lucius breathed, moving forwarded to stand in front of Harry, his hands reaching out tentatively to touch Harry's bump. When no one said anything, the man carefully touched the pale skin, amazed that this young man was carrying not one, but two Malfoy heirs.

"Boys" Narcissa murmured, her face paling slightly, "I'm alone" She teased, catching the worried look from the three men. "I was hoping for at least one granddaughter" She winked playfully at Harry, "But I'm very happy for you, and I can't wait to meet my two grandsons"

Lucius groaned, "What she means is she can't wait to go shopping again"

"Shush" Narcissa said primly, sniffing disdainfully in her husband's direction.

"We'll have to make an announcement once you're a bit further along. Normally pureblood pregnancies are announced once confirmed, that Weasley chit ruined that for us, but we'll have to announce that the Malfoy family is having two heirs"

"Won't their only be one heir? The oldest son?" Harry asked curiously, "Like whichever one is born first is the heir?"

"No, in our family twins are considered the same when it comes to inheritance. As they are both boys they are both considered Malfoy family heirs and are given the protection of being heirs" Lucius explained.

"Oh, thats a relief" Harry said, yawning lightly before smiling again.

"Healer say anything else?" Lucius asked curiously as he returned to his seat.

"Nothing important, Harry and the boys are both doing fine" Draco murmured, "He prescribed a variation of the pepper-up to help with Harry's exhaustion as well as a preventative measure for any colds going around"

"Thats good" Narcissa murmured, "You've been so tired lately dear, it was a bit concerning" The blonde murmured, sharing a look with her husband.

"Anyway, you're mother and I must be off, I have an appointment at the ministry with Minister Fudge and then a Board of Directors meeting at Hogwarts" Lucius murmured.

"And I promised Madame Zabini I would stop by for tea and a chat. We'll see you both tomorrow" Narcissa added, rising to hug Harry and her son before sweeping out of the room.

Once the Malfoy couple was gone, Draco summoned the elves and ordered dinner in bed as he wrapped Harry in his arms and started a movie.

**HP/DM**

Severus glanced up from his brewing as the shop bell rang, indicating that someone had entered the store. Sighing he put a charm on his potion to prevent anything from being added to the cauldron until he returned and went to the front of the shop. He was rather shocked to see Ronald Weasley along with his wife and child standing uncertainly by the front counter.

"Yes?" He drawled as he stepped up, smirking maliciously as Ron winced and turned red as he faced the man.

"We were wondering if you had any potions to help with a cold. Our daughter seems to have picked up a nasty cough" Hermione murmured, looking at Snape with an imperious expression.

"I do have something that should help" Severus murmured after a moment's thought as he examined the child currently clutched by Mrs. Granger-Weasley.

"What type of cough, is it dry or does it seem to be more of a wet hacking?" He asked as he browsed the shelves behind the counter.

"Hacking" Hermione said stiffly, as if she had better places to be then his shop.

"Ah" Severus murmured pulling a vial down from the shelf and examining it.

"This should do it, give her a teaspoon with each meal until the vial is empty. If her symptoms continue after that I would suggest seeing a Healer" He said as Hermione dug in her bag for the twenty five galleons the potion cost.

"Thank you" Hermione murmured, as Ron glanced around the shop.

"Have you been treating Harry then?" Ron asked suddenly, ignoring Hermione's sharp look. The girl had wanted to pry more subtly, she had seen Harry's name on a box of potions behind the counter.

"I occasionally make potions for Mr. Potter-Malfoy" Severus said, his tone turning cold, "However I don't discuss my clients with other clients" He added stiffly, looking pointedly at the couple.

"I doubt the Malfoys would let anyone else brew Harry's pregnancy potions" Hermione murmured, trying to salvage the situation.

"I am not going to discuss this with you Mrs. Weasley. You have your daughter's potion, I suggest you carry about your business now, elsewhere"

"Of course, we're sorry. Its just we haven't seen Harry in awhile and we worry about him" Hermione said, collecting the potion Snape had placed on the counter.

"Your relationship with Mr. Potter-Malfoy is none of my concern" Severus growled, "If you have questions for the man either try to talk to him or take a hint and leave him alone" He hissed, gesturing for them to leave.

Looking affronted, Hermione and Ron stalked from the shop, but not before Hermione had managed to identify two of the potions in the box that was labeled with Harry's name.

As soon as the couple left, Severus headed to the back office, intent on flooing Lucius and letting him know about the conversation.

**HP/DM**

Draco sighed as he listened to his father fill him in on the situation Severus had made them aware of.

"So now they're going to our friends in order to gain access to Harry, and not just Harry but his personal information?" Draco murmured, swirling his glass of scotch lightly before taking a sip. Him and his father were seated comfortably in Draco's small study, while Narcissa helped Harry decorate the babies nursery. Well Harry laid in bed and Narcissa directed the house elves.

"Seems like it" Lucius murmured, "Plus Nott's been far to quiet lately, it's making me rather nervous" He added, sharing a look with his son.

Both men fell into a pensive silence, thinking on the current issues attacking the Malfoy family.

"What if he's just waiting?" Draco murmured, "Until the right moment. He leaves us alone for awhile and then he strikes. Harry loses the babies or something equally dramatic and blames me. I'll lose Harry and our unborn children, the Malfoy heirs. Nott would win" He mused.

"Sounds very Slytherin to me" Lucius said, frowning into his own glass of scotch.

"Now we just need to be prepared to deal with whatever he comes up with" Draco said with a soft groan before draining his own glass.

"We'll be prepared son, no one attacks a Malfoy and gets away with it, especially our unborn heirs" Lucius said, his grin turning feral as he also finished his drink.

"Leave it to me Draco, I'll handle Nott, for now, worry about your husband and enjoy the quiet" The older blonde teased.

"Speaking of your husband, we should go rescue him from your mother, she's been 'helping' decorate for at least three hours now"

Draco's face took on a mask of horror as he leapt up, shooting down the hallway towards the bed room and nursery shouting something about his house and he liked it the way it was.

Chuckling, Lucius followed, though his mind was set to the problem of one Theodore Nott and how he intended to destroy him.


	21. Malfoys Always Get What They Want

**Disclaimer: HP and Co belong to J.K Rowling, not myself.**

**A/N: Well here's another chapter of LAM for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**R/R!**

Chapter 21: Malfoys Always Get What They Want.

Draco sighed sipping his coffee tiredly. It had been a trying couple of days especially with Harry being so far along. He inhaled deeply, letting the scent of plain black coffee awake his senses and rouse his befuddled mind. They had been up late last night when Harry had awoken with painful stomach cramps and frantic Draco had flood to to get Healer Markins and drag the man back to the house to care for his husband. Thankfully the pain had been nothing major but it had scared Draco and Harry badly. The cramps had been a result of the twins growing rather dramatically the last few weeks and also beginning to develop their magic. What Harry had been experiencing was the magical growth of the pair, but of course neither Harry and Draco had known that. Draco had assumed -wrongly- that his husband was going into early labour and had panicked.

Shaking his head at the memory, Draco finished off his coffee and went to read through the mail which the elves had left piled on the counter for him to go through. As usual the mail was piled according to receiver and whether it was personal or business. Surprisingly, Harry had a rather large pile of personal mail, which was rare as the elves generally made sure to weed out mail from any 'fans' and people that Harry didn't generally talk to.

Snagging the mail, Draco wandered back towards the bedroom, trying to walk quietly not wanting to wake Harry. It had taken his husband awhile to fall back asleep after the visit from the Healer, despite the pain potions Severus had immediately sent over once Draco had flood him.

Walking into the room, Draco was greeted with sleepy emerald green eyes and a lazy grin.

"Morning love, I tried not to wake you" Draco murmured apologetically, setting the mail on the enlarged bedside table.

"I was waking up anyway" Harry reassured, carefully sitting up, his distended stomach preceding him. "Whats all that?" The tousle-haired brunette asked, looking at the small stack of mail.

"Dunno its for you" Draco said with a shrug, waving his hand dismissively at the pile.

"I'm going to shower quickly, then we can get you in the bath. Markins said the hot water would help with an residual cramps" The blonde said with a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan" Harry said tiredly, as he grabbed the mail and settled back against the pillows.

Smiling lightly and bushing his lips over Harry's forehead before heading into the washroom and shutting the door. Soon Draco was blissfully under a hot stream of water, letting steam fill up the bathroom and soothe him.

Harry rolled his eyes at the small wisps of stream rolling out from under the washroom door as Draco showered. Smirking softly, Harry turned his attention to the small stack of mail in his lap. Rubbing his hand over his protruding bump as he opened the first letter. It was from Remus asking him how he was doing. The two hadn't spoken in awhile as Remus was busy with work and Harry was bedridden. Smiling he set the note aside, he'd reply later. Other letters were from the twins, asking him how he was doing and mentioning their newest line of baby prank things. Getting to the bottom of the pile, he noticed a thick note with his name on the front. He didn't recognize the writing, but he wasn't overly concerned, the elves tested all the mail and didn't give him anything they deemed dangerous. Draco also occasionally tested the mail just to be safe, so Harry didn't care that he didn't recognize the writing. Slitting the envelope, a thick film of fine powder explode out, showering him in fine white powder which rapidly disappeared as it absorbed through his clothes into his bloodstream. Sneezing, Harry looked incredulously at the package before he sneezed again. Since he deemed the letter safe, he figured it was a prank from the twins. Shaking out the envelope, he looked for a letter, though he just found a note with a strange comment on it that he deemed to go with the prank.

_'Gotcha'_

**HP/DM**

Draco stepped out of the washroom after beginning Harry's bath and adding Sev's specially formulated bath oil. He had heard Harry sneezing earlier, but he hadn't been to concerned as his husband hadn't called out for him.

"You okay?" He asked curiously, looking at his husband with an arched eyebrow.

"Yea, someone just sent me a prank letter" Harry said, sniffling a bit from his sneezing fit earlier.

"A prank letter?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow at his husband.

"Yea, I opened it and it exploded all over me. Stuffs disappeared now" Harry said with a shrug as Draco carefully scooped him up. Even with Harry pregnant, Draco had no problem carrying his husband around.

"Odd" Draco murmured, glancing at the discarded envelope and note on the bed as he walked into the washroom with Harry and carefully setting him in the tub. Making sure he was comfortable and turning off the taps before going back into the bedroom to let Harry relax.

Walking into the room he grabbed the note, frowning as he read it. He was much more paranoid then Harry was, and he saw this as directed at him. Crumpling the paper, he pictured Theodore Nott's smug face and his anger grew. Carefully picking up the envelope he pointed his wand at it and began casting all sorts of diagnostic spells, trying to figure out what was in it. The more spells he cast, the less information he received and he began to seriously worry. Checking on Harry one last time, noticing that his husband was completely relaxed, head lolled back, though he wasn't asleep, he quickly rushed to the fire and flood Sev. Filling the man in, he gave him the envelope, and the man rushed off to text it. Now Draco was torn, Harry wasn't showing any symptoms of any poisoning or anything, but he had been covered in the stuff. Chewing his lip, a bad habit from when he was a kid, he walked back to the bedroom, hovering nervously outside the door, as if waiting for Harry to call him in pain or something.

**HP/DM**

Harry had drifted into a hazy sleep, he was so relaxed that he really had no idea what was going on. His eyes were closed, and felt far to heavy to even fathom opening. He slipped lower and lower into the warm, nicely scented water, completely heedless of what was going on.

**HP/DM**

Draco finally got worried when after forty-five minutes he didn't hear a peep out of Harry. Opening the door he had a moment of panic when he couldn't see anything in the room due to the copious amounts of perfumed smog which was rolling around the room. Finally the room cleared a bit and Draco was able to see the tub. Narrowing his eyes he realized that Harry was nearly submerged under the water, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. Shouting out a curse he rushed over and dragged his heavily pregnant husband up. Regardless of the water slopping over the edge of the tub and over him, Draco held Harry tightly, trying to get him to respond. Nothing, Harry continued to remain motionless is in his husband's lap, his breathing shallow and eyes closed. Stemming panic, Draco forced himself to remain calm as he wrapped Harry in a towel tightly before rushing towards the floo. He wasn't supposed to floo with Harry being pregnant, but it was obvious something was wrong and he couldn't risk leaving Harry to get the healer and bring him back. Plus whatever was wrong with Harry might warrant a lot more then just a visit from a specialized Healer.

Rushing out of the fire, Draco screamed for help, all ideas of decorum forgotten as his husband gasped for breath. Everything that passed was a blur and Draco was soon standing, dripping wet in the waiting room as Harry was wheeled into an examination room. Markins had taken one look at Harry when he had been summoned and rushed into the room after the heavily pregnant saviour, not even bothering to speak to Draco. The Welcome Witch had flood Lucius and Narcissa for him as Draco was to stunned and shocked to even fully comprehend what had happened. A tug at his hand roused him for a moment and he saw his mother gently guiding him to a chair while Lucius tried to figure out what was going on.

**HP/DM**

Twelve hours had gone by since Draco had rushed to the hospital and Harry had been rushed into the examination room. It had been touch and go for awhile and at one point they had discussed aborting the babies because so much of Harry's energy was going into preserving the children's lives. Draco had vetoed the idea, it would be a last resort, but he knew Harry would never forgive him if he chose to abort the children just to make Harry's life a bit easier.

Now Draco was pacing in the waiting room anxiously, Narcissa was seated next to Lucius, both speaking in hushed tones. Severus had arrived a few hours previous with the envelope, claiming to know what the mystery powder was. He had been rushed into the room to help with Harry once he had explained what he had identified. That had been three hours ago and Draco hadn't heard any news since. He had told his father that he suspected that Nott had poisoned Harry, and his father agreed. The former Slytherin had been far to quiet and it would be the perfect time for him to strike. Once they had settled that it was Nott, he was the only one who would actually attack Harry like this. The Weasleys might try to get Harry away from Draco, but they weren't ready to attempt murder.

Lucius had left at that point to go and speak to the Aurors, telling them of the threats and suspicions and a group of highly trained men had taken off to try and apprehend Theodore Nott before he fled the country or something.

Another hour passed before Markins emerged, looking exhausted from the room they'd wheeled Harry in.

"How is he?" Draco asked immediately, his face drawn and anxious. Lucius and Narcissa had come to stand next to their son.

"He's in recovery, we had to do some minor surgery and a blood transfusion. Severus discovered that the powder that landed on him was a poison that is absorbed into the bloodstream, and was able to treat it, but it did cause some organ damage, which with a patient like Harry is a lot worse then if it was you or me" Markins murmured, watching Draco's face pale.

"He'll recover, but we'll need to keep him here for a week or two"

"And the twins?" Narcissa asked, her tone worried as the Healer took a deep breath.

"Both fine, we were worried we'd have to do an emergency c-section when we discovered damage to Harry's placenta due to the poison, but they'll be fine as long as he takes it easy"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, sagging against his father who steadied him carefully.

"Once he's released from here, I want him to go to the Manor, its safest" He murmured to his parents.

"Of course, I'll have the elves set up a room for Harry and yourself. I doubt the usual room will work" Lucius said softly.

"Can we see him?" Draco asked worriedly.

"He's sleeping right now, I'd suggest waiting till the morning" Markins murmured, "He needs a lot of rest, and he's pretty ragged looking"

Draco looked torn, he wanted to see his husband, desperately, but he also didn't want to disturb him.

"I can let you look in on him though" Markins consented, "Just don't wake him"

The family nodded gracefully and followed the Healer down to the private Malfoy rooms, nudging the door open a crack, they were able to see Harry sleeping in the glow of a conjured light. Draco felt his stomach contract painfully at the sight of Harry's chest rising and falling, the blanket displaced by the bump that currently housed the twins. Draco felt tears gathering in his eyes and had to pull back from the door and walk a bit down the hall so that his parents could glance in on Harry.

"Come Draco, we'll return to the Manor for the evening and return in the morning. We have to get a room ready for you and Harry" Lucius said gently, carefully leading his son away as his wife bid farewells to the Healer.

**HP/DM**

Draco clutched the tumbler of fire whiskey tightly in his hand, knuckles white as he stared at the dancing flames in the fire. Severus had just arrived and was speaking to his father about the poison and what he has learned from it.

Draco already knew that it was from Nott, who else would it be from? He honestly didn't care beyond that, his father wanted details, Draco wanted revenge. Nott had been going after his family ever since he had found out about Harry and Draco, now he had gone a step to far in his misguided attempt to hurt Draco. Tossing the whiskey back, he slammed the glass on the table and rose, resuming his stalking in front of the fire that he had partook in since arriving home.

"Draco, you should try and get some sleep. We'll go early in the morning" Narcissa murmured, taking her son's arm and rubbing his back.

"Brooding won't help the situation love and your father will deal with it" She said as she led him upstairs and into the room the elves had prepared for him and Harry when Harry was released from the hospital.

It pained her immensely that her son-in-law was back in the hospital, especially while pregnant with the twins. She was already attached to the two unborn children and she hated that someone was targeting not only her son-in-law but her grandchildren.

Once Narcissa finally had Draco settled, the poor young man was lost without Harry and it was clear he wanted nothing more then to return to the hospital, curl up in the bed with him and keep him company.

Meanwhile in the study, Lucius and Severus were embroiled in a conversation about what had just happened. Shaking his head, Lucius' white-blonde hair fell around his shoulders as he looked at the man he considered to be his brother.

"We need to find out where Nott is hiding Severus. The Aurors haven't located him and I refuse to have my family at risk because of a school boy fight" The blonde murmured as he pulled himself another glass of rich red wine.

"I understand that Lucius, but the man is proving difficult to find, I think we need to track whomever produces this specific poison and then go from there" The dark-haired man said with a frown.

"I want him found Sev" The blonde murmured, staring into the flames of the fire, his silver eyes flashing angrily. Severus resisted the urge to shudder, a pissed off Lucius Malfoy was not someone he generally wanted to be around. Sighing, the tall man slipped from the room, he was going to go and dig up some of his less savory business contacts and figure out who had provided the poison, he'd get a list of buyers, see if he could find Nott and go from there. It would be a difficult task, but Severus wasn't about to let anything threaten the only people he considered family.

**HP/DM**

St. Mungos was nearly deserted when Draco stepped out of the floo, a few healers and medi-witches were up and about in the morning, but the hospital was eerily quiet.

Walking past the welcome desk he made his way towards the lift and stepped inside, hitting the button that would take him to the floor that housed the private Malfoy rooms. After a short, jerky trip later he stepped free of the lift, straightening his ruffled hair as he strode purposefully towards the small wing of the hospital.

As he approached the room he saw Markins stepping out of Harry's room. The man looked fairly worn out and Draco assumed the man had been up with Harry throughout the night.

"How is he this morning?" Draco asked once he was within earshot of the man.

"Better, we had a bit of a rough night because of pain and some light internal bleeding, but he's much better this morning" Markins said with a small smile.

"Can I see him?" Draco asked, trying to keep his tone light and not anxious.

"Of course, he woke up a few minutes ago. I was just giving him some potions to help strengthen the damaged organs" The Healer said with a small smile.

"Thank you" Draco said, stepping past the man and into the room.

The room was still a bit dark because of closed curtains and low lighting. Harry was reclining on the bed, his eyes closed though Draco could tell he was awake.

"Hey love" Draco murmured, walking over to he bed and seating himself next to Harry.

"Mmm Dray" Harry murmured tiredly as he turned his face into his husband's side.

"Are you okay love?" Draco said gently, wrapping his arm carefully around Harry's back and pulling his husband against him.

"Sore" Harry muttered, eyes beginning to slide shut as the medication that Markins had given him began to kick in. Draco nodded gently, carefully positioning Harry against him as he got comfortable on the bed, prepared to sit there all day if it kept Harry comfortable.

**HP/DM**

The week and a half Harry spent in St. Mungos was nearly unbearable for both him and Draco. Draco hated leaving when visiting hours ended, and no amount of Malfoy money could convince the Healers to let him stay longer. For Harry, he was just bored, he was stuck in bed (Which really wasn't new) but with nothing to do. Of course he slept a lot and was kept company by his family, but that only took up so much of the day. The twins were fine thankfully, though they had taken to shifting around constantly which resulted in his already battered organs being nudged and shifted far more then they should be. So now, to protect the slowly healing inner organs, a cushioning potion had been given to him, which allowed even less room in his stomach for the twins and any food he consumed. All in all it had been a very trying few days and he was ready to go to Malfoy Manor. He had been told that was where he and Draco were staying until the twins were born, with Theodore Nott on the loose and apparently out to get him, the blood wards at the Manor would offer the most protection. Harry didn't really want to hide at the Manor, but he wasn't willing to endanger his unborn children anymore, and could consent to hiding, for now.

Draco and his parents arrived at the hospital around noon, Harry was finally coming home and they had spent the morning making sure the bedroom was absolutely perfect.

Once in the hospital, Lucius and Narcissa went up to see Harry immediately while Draco went with Markins to fill out Harry's release papers.

Soon as Draco's signature was drying on the bottom of the parchment, Lucius was wheeling Harry down the hall towards the van that had been rented in order for Harry to travel to the Manor. Draco's vehicle, while equipped for Harry was not equipped to handle him right out of the hospital when special care was needed, so Lucius had rented a muggle van which was used by hospitals and homes to transport injured or sick tenants.

Harry was soon situated in the vehicle with Draco in the driver's seat, it was about a four hour drive from Mungos to the Manor and as soon as the vehicle had started, Harry had drifted off. Narcissa was seated next to the young man, a box of potions in her lap. The potions were all necessary for Harry to continue to get better, and he was on strict orders to rest even more so then he had before. No straining himself, which meant reading 'joke' mail or working on his next book. Harry hadn't been impressed with the new rules but the anxious look on Draco's face and the fear of loosing his children was enough to make the brunette haired man agree to take it easy.

Lucius was seated next to Draco, a look of abject terror on his face as he buckled the seat belt and cast a bunch of cushioning and protection charms about his person.

"I'm not that bad of a driver" Draco whined as his mother did the same thing to herself and Harry.

"Yes of course darling" Narcissa murmured absentmindedly, carefully checking to make sure her seat belt and Harry's were done up correctly.

"Sev's meeting us at the house, he wants to check Harry's potions" Lucius murmured, hands gripping the seat as Draco turned onto the main highway.

"Good" Draco murmured, "I want him to check all Harry's potions from now on, the hospital supplied a bunch but I'm worried Nott might have been able to tamper with them or something"

Narcissa nodded, "I think we should just have Sev make all Harry's potions. He was before"

"Yes, but the hospital supplies certain ones for a case like Harry's, I doubt Sev has time to make new ones" Lucius murmured, "He can check them, he'll know if something is wrong"

Narcissa nodded, "As long as nothing else happens in this pregnancy" She mock-groaned.

"Nothing will" Draco said grimly, "I'll see Nott thrown in Azkaban, along with anyone else who so much as looks at Harry wrong"

Neither parent disputed this claim, Draco was a Malfoy and after all Malfoys always got what they wanted.


	22. Special Moments

**Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling, not myself. The twins will belong to me however.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, hope you like this one!**

**R/R**

Chapter 22: Special Moments

Draco was beyond relieved to be within the safe walls of his family's manor. Harry was resting, though he kept stating that it was under protest and that he was fine, his parents were out, shopping -again- and he was researching ways to discover where Theodore Nott was hiding. He knew the Aurors' were out looking as well, but he needed to do something to ensure his husband and unborn children's safety and this was the only way he felt able.

"Master Draco Sir?" A voice sounded by his elbow, accompanied by a tug on his clothing. Glancing down, Draco wasn't overly surprised to see the Manor's head elf standing anxiously beside him.

"Yes?" He asked, arching a manicured eyebrow at the diminutive elf.

"Master Harry is asking for you Sir" He murmured, his voice soft yet squeaky.

"Oh, well tell him I'm coming then" Draco ordered, quickly shuffling his papers together and scrubbing the ink stains on his hands. The elf disapperated with a loud pop as he rushed down the hallway towards his and Harry's room.

"You asked for me?" Draco asked softly as he entered the room. Harry was lying on the large, canopied bed, a photo album spread across his lap and a stack of pictures by his side.

Harry glanced up, smiling goofily, "I did indeed" He said, his green eyes sparkling.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, carefully moving a stack of pictures in order to sit down next to his husband.

"I'm making a baby book" Harry said with a grin. "A scrapbook of the twins from before they're born till whenever.." Harry added at Draco's confused look.

"Ah, sounds lovely" Draco murmured with a happy smile.

Harry nodded, closing the book and looking at Draco with a coy expression.

"What?" Draco asked with a mock exasperated sigh.

"I want a bath" Harry declared imperiously, "And I want you to join me" He added, pouting lightly.

"Ahhh" Draco said with a small chuckle, his arm wrapping around Harry and tugging him against his side. "Of course I'll join you love. That tub is big enough for five people, we should take advantage of the space" He said, kissing his husband's cheek lightly.

"Thanks Dray" Harry said, rubbing his stomach lightly where his bump was.

"C'mon love" Draco said with an affectionate eye roll. He carefully scooped his husband up, making sure he was steady before he began to walk towards the washroom.

Setting Harry down in a chair which had been set up in the washroom for this purpose, Draco began to run water as well as Harry's current favorite smelling bath oils. Once the bath was deep enough and filled with bubbles, Draco carefully gathered up his husband and settled him in the hot water, after helping him free of his sleep clothes. Stripping himself, he slid in behind his husband, settling him between his legs, Harry's back against his chest. He brought his hands up, wrapping them around Harry's waist and settling them on Harry's protruding bulge, hoping to catch the tell-tale movement of his sons' shifting about inside Harry.

"Thanks love" Harry said softly, cuddling against Draco, eyes already beginning to slide shut. They weren't able to have sex currently due to Harry being so far along in the dangerous pregnancy, but Draco was comfortable to just sit and hold Harry. He knew his husband was tired, he could tell, but the twins often bounced around while Harry was lying down which made sleeping difficult. Baths tended to relax the babies as well as Harry, and he often drifted off in the bath, which was why Draco insisted on joining him, for safety of course.

**HP/DM**

Molly Weasley sighed as she made her way through Diagon Alley. Ginny was beside her and the two women were busily window shopping, neither could really afford to shop seriously right now.

"Any news about Harry?" Molly asked her daughter, knowing it was easier for Ginny to get news while at work then it was for her while she was sitting at home.

"He was rushed in a few weeks back about something" Ginny said, "Stayed a week and a bit in Malfoy's private wing, and then was discharged. I, of course, couldn't get close enough to figure out was wrong, but there was lots of gossip. Some people are saying he was poisoned and lost the babies"

"Poor boy" Molly tutted, "He should have been with us, we could have protected him better then those damn Malfoys" The matriarch of the Weasley family hissed.

Ginny nodded in agreement, her eyes flashing as she noticed two pale heads walking through the crowd.

"Look" She nodded, drawing her mother's attention to the Malfoy parents.

"Lovely" Molly sneered, though her sneer had nothing on Severus Snape's.

Lucius and Narcissa were shopping, though for once it wasn't for the unborn twins, but for the Manor. They needed some additions to make it safer, not only for the soon to be babies, but for Harry.

Walking with his customary snake-headed cane, Lucius' hand tightened in annoyance as he realized the Weasley females were not far from them in the crowd of people. Narcissa noticed his actions and glanced around, her blue eyes narrowing as they fell on the Weasley women.

"Lovely, I suppose we can expect a shouting match in Diagon Alley now" The blonde woman murmured in a scathing tone.

"I doubt they'd be that foolish after everything that's occurred lately" Lucius said with a small smile. "After all, we do have a restraining order placed on them against Harry. We could always extend it for the whole family" He added with a shrug.

Of course, he was to be proven wrong, which was something Lucius Malfoy didn't enjoy.

"Malfoy" Ginny hissed as the four people came in contact with one another.

"Miss Weasley" Lucius said, sneering at the girl. He was contemplating the multiple ways to get the girl fired.

"What did you do to Harry?" Molly half-screeched, her voice grating whatever ears it came in contact with.

Narcissa sighed, looking at her husband with an exasperated expression.

"Harry is at home in our Manor resting" Lucius said, "Not that its any of your business" He added in a hard, annoyed tone.

"He should be with us" Molly hissed, "He lost his children, sitting in your museum you call a house can't be good for him" She yelled, drawing the attention of every reporter in the alley.

"You have been misinformed , Harry is still very much pregnant and expecting his twins, the Malfoy heirs, in three months" Lucius growled, "Now remove yourself from my presence before I call the Aurors to deal with you"

Molly looked shaken but quickly regained her bravado, "I will make sure that boy is returned to those who love him Malfoy. Not those who use him as a breeding mare"

"How dare you" Narcissa hissed, joining the conversation for the first time.

"We love that boy like he is our own child. We will continue to love him and offer the family and home he has always craved. What do you have to offer him? A hovel he can't move in? Deny him access to his children?" She growled, looking every bit the powerful, aristocratic witch she was.

"We could give him anything you could" Ginny screeched, sounding exactly like her mother.

"Of course you could" Lucius hissed sarcastically. "Come love, lets leave these two to their window shopping. We have actual shopping to do" He swept away from the flabbergasted and angry Weasley women, his wife by his side.

**HP/DM**

Setting Harry in bed, Draco carefully put away Harry's album things and made sure his husband was comfortable. He carefully left the room, closing the door silently behind him and creeping down the hallway in an effort not to wake Harry. He was beyond relieved that his husband was finally sleeping, even if it was due to hot water and sweet smelling bath oils. Sighing he slid into his father's office, seeing an emergency printing of the Daily Prophet sitting on the desk.

He jumped rather bad as he snatched the paper up, the bold headline startling him badly.

**"Harry Potter's Miracle Twins Dead"**

Cursing he scanned the article quickly, his eyes flying open as he read over the so-called facts. According to the reporter, The senior Malfoy's had been seen talking to Molly Weasley and her daughter in Diagon Alley. Ginevra Weasley had pointed out that Harry had been poisoned and lost his children. The Malfoy parents had stated that this wasn't true, but the population had to wonder if the Malfoys were once again covering up something major that had to do with their Saviour. Cursing, Draco tossed the paper into the fire, not wanting his husband to read it and be upset again. Harry wasn't supposed to be upset, it wouldn't be healthy nor good for the twins.

As the newspaper ashes began to disappear, the floo flared to life and Narcissa stepped through, followed closely by Lucius.

"Did you see?" Lucius asked, brandishing his own copy of the Prophet.

"Yea, I just burned my copy" Draco murmured, shaking his head in disgust.

"We were just at the paper, I'm pressing charges for printing this slander. This is the second time they've misreported about Harry and this pregnancy" Lucius hissed, slamming his copy down on the desk. Narcissa nodded, summoning a house elf and asking for a bottle of wine as well as three glasses.

"We can't let Harry see this" Draco murmured lightly, "It will only prove to upset him, and he doesn't need that right now"

His parents nodded in agreement, "The Weasleys' need to be dealt with, they continually shove their noses in ours and Harry's business. I feel we have, on more than one occasion, made it clear to them that we will not tolerate this type of behaviour and yet they persist. I'm going to have the restraining order amended to include Ginevra Weasley as well, but also amend it so that our entire family is protected, including the unborn ones" Lucius said, beginning a letter to Amelia Bones.

"Sounds good" Draco murmured, accepting a glass of wine from the house elf that had appeared with the drinks a moment previous. Sipping slowly, he stared into the fire, contemplating all the drama that had occurred in his and Harry's life as of late. He sighed, as much as he hated what had happened, some of it he wouldn't change for the world. This entire ordeal had made him realize just how much he adored the man he married and how excited he was to be having children with him.

His parents both noted the slightly awed expression on Draco's face and shared a look. Lucius understood exactly how his son felt, and he couldn't be prouder.

Both elder Malfoys were overjoyed at the prospect of having grandchildren. Narcissa couldn't wait to coo and cuddle the soon-to-arrive baby boys while Lucius was looking forward to being a grandfather, teaching them things, spending time with them as well as watching Draco and Harry cope and learn how to be parents. It would be a wonderful journey for all of them, and one none of them could wait to embark on.

**HP/DM**

Harry awoke abruptly the next morning, he winced and glanced around, trying to see what roused him. He bit back a scream as he came face to face with Mipsy, the tiny elf was seated at the end of the bed, a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched tightly in her hands. Taking a deep breath, Harry attempted to calm his racing heart before he spoke to the elf. He knew Draco was gone, he could hear the shower going as well as see the steam rolling gently from under the doorway.

"Yes Mipsy?" He finally asked when he felt he could talk with gasping.

"Master Harry was asking Mipsy to bring him the paper if it talked about him. Mipsy is doing this" The elf said happily as she handed over Prophet.

"Thanks" Harry murmured, carefully dragging himself up onto the mound of pillows behind him, taking the paper he was mildly surprised to see that it was a an Emergency edition, though the headline was what really got him. Frowning he scanned the article, the edges of the news paper curling and tearing as his hands gripped tighter and tighter. When the hell was everyone going to leave him and his family alone? He groaned, rubbing his stomach lightly before tossing the Prophet down on the bed. He had no doubt Draco and the others had already seen this, but were probably attempting to keep it from him. He knew Draco was really worried about his health, the Healers at Mungos had said any unnecessary stress could cause him and the babies harm, and Draco was taking the terms 'unnecessary stress' to mean anything stressful whatsoever. Harry smiled lightly, as much as he knew he should be annoyed at the attempt to keep things from him, he knew it was Draco's way of trying to protect him and he'd never fault him for that.

The washroom door finally opened some moments later and Draco emerged, a puff of steam announcing his presence. The blonde strutted into the room, a towel wrapped around his slim hips, sliding tantalizingly low as he made his way towards the bed.

"Morning love" Harry said, smirking at the sight, his green eyes roving unabashedly over his husband's god-like body. He felt a surge of smug glee as he literally checked Draco out, he was the only one who ever got to see this, and he felt extremely proud of that. He knew it was petty, but after the amount of stuff he and Dray put up with in order to date and finally get married he felt he was allowed a little gloating.

"What's that?" Draco asked, eyes riveted to the copy of the Prophet.

"Emergency edition of the Prophet" Harry replied nonchalantly, "Mipsy gave it to me. Interesting front page" He added, watching his husband pale considerably before taking a deep breath and eyeing Harry critically before he spoke.

"You're not mad?" Draco asked, his voice hesitant, unsure of how Harry would react at the idea that he was keeping things from him.

"No love, I'm not mad" Harry murmured softly, "I understand why you feel the need to protect me" He explained, "But only while I'm pregnant" He added quickly. "I know you took the Healer's orders very seriously and I'm grateful for that, but I don't want you to continue to shield me after the twins are born"

"Of course love, Its just...your stress levels" Draco tried to explain while heaving a sigh of relief.

"I know" Harry murmured, smiling reassuringly at the anxious blonde.

They spent the remainder of the day relaxing in bed enjoying one another's company. Draco helped Harry work on the baby book, cutting and pasting, all by hand at Harry's assistance. It was rather amusing to watch Draco attempt to deal with glue which stuck to everything as the Blonde quickly learned. It was nice day, instead of dwelling on the drama, the pair pushed it all aside, just enjoying being together and preparing for their children.


	23. Heirs

**Disclaimer: HP and Co belong to J.K Rowling, not me. The twins, however, do belong to me =]**

**A/N: Well here we go, another chapter of LAM. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**R/R!**

Chapter 23: Heirs

Harry let out a low groan, gripping his stomach tightly, he was just over eight months pregnant and he was not enjoying it at all, at least not any more. He rubbed his stomach again in a vain attempt to stop the pain that had been bothering him for the last three hours. Sweat slid down his face as he shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable, though he wasn't able to. He glanced around, his green eyes bright and slightly fevered as he searched for something only he could see. Grunting as he forced himself into a sitting position he rasped out a name, a loud pop signaling that his house elf had heard him.

"Master Harry" Mipsy gasped in horror, looking at her Master with wide, scared eyes.

"G-get Draco" Harry hissed between clenched teeth, his hands biting into his sensitive stomach. Mipsy nodded, disappearing before Harry's strained eyes.

Mipsy popped into existence in the Malfoy library where Draco and Lucius were working on a new business proposal together, Narcissa was off shopping with her friends, enjoying the sunny day. It had been rainy and miserable for the last few weeks, today however the sun had finally come out.

"Master Draco" Mipsy squeaked loudly, "Master Harry is being in pain. He is asking for you" The elf said once she had both men's attention. Draco shot up, racing out of the library, closely followed by Lucius as the man -all manners forgotten- barreled down the hall towards Harry and Draco's room.

Bursting into the room, Draco skidded to a halt at the view in front of him. Harry was writhing in pain on the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he gripped his stomach. What the hell was going on?

"Dray" Harry gasped, "Twins" He hissed between pants, "Coming" Draco's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"The twins are coming?" He squeaked, turning to his father who looked equally shocked for a moment, until Harry shrieked.

"Get a fucking Healer" The raven-haired man roared at the two stunned Malfoys, scaring them into action. Lucius bolted from the room while Draco rushed about, grabbing the bag that he had prepared the few weeks previous for when they went to the hospital.

"The Healers are on their way" Lucius said, busting back into the room, his blonde hair flying around his face.

The Healers were coming in order to safely transport Harry to Mungos, since they had special equipment in order to transport patience in Harry's condition.

**HP/DM**

After a tense half an hour, Harry was comfortably situated in a hospital bed, asleep between bouts of contraction pain. Draco was pacing the room anxiously, waiting for Healer Markins to come talk to him while Lucius flooed Sev and tired to track down Narcissa, which was rather difficult to do while she was shopping.

Markins walked into the room, a clipboard clutched in his hand as he read over the notes taken on Harry.

"Well?" Draco asked, staring intently at the man who was in charge of his husband and unborn children's health.

"You were right in bringing him in" Markins murmured, "It looks like Harry's gone into labour early" He didn't look too surprised, since it had been a high possibility the twins would be born premature. "Once we get some pain and numbing potions into him I'm going to preform a c-section, and we'll be able to see how the twins are doing" Markins added, smiling lightly at Draco's stunned face.

"O-okay" Draco stammered, shocked at the news. He'd be a father, today! He grinned goofily for a moment before becoming serious once again.

"Will Harry be alright? With surgery like that?" He asked Markins, his tone concerned.

"Well due to previous spell damage, Harry's recovery will be a bit more difficult then under normal circumstances" Markins explained, "More similar to a muggle recovering from a c-section, it will take about six weeks for him to be back to normal" He murmured, checking his chart.

"You'll have to be prepared to really help him out with these two, especially since Harry's pre-existing condition prevents him from being completely mobil"

"Of course" Draco murmured, glancing up as Severus hustled into the room, a box clutched in his hands.

"Potions?" Markins asked as the box was shoved into his hands. Severus nodded smartly, before looking at Draco and then finally Harry.

"Thanks Sev" Draco murmured, smiling in relief at his godfather. Sev would make sure Harry got the best potions.

Sev just nodded, though he grinned lightly as he looked at his godson, a familiar smirk on his face. Draco rolled his eyes, Sev loved showing off his potions, even if it was subtly.

Lucius walked sedately back into the room, followed by an anxious Narcissa.

"How is he?" Lucius asked Draco, as Markins was busily preparing Harry for surgery.

"We're doing a c-section" Draco murmured, "Once the pain and numbing potions kick in, Markins is going to operate and we'll have the twins in a few hours" Draco said, still slightly stunned.

Narcissa let out a little squeak of happiness, resisting the urge to clap her hands together in childish glee. She was going to be a grandmother! Lucius reacted similarly, though he didn't squeak, just beamed happily at his son and son-in-law.

Harry's green eyes opened as Markins' woke him, and he looked around, blinking sleepily.

"S'going on?" He mumbled, already a bit blurry from the pain potion being absorbed into his blood by the IV Markins had set up while he was asleep.

"Do you remember how we discussed c-sections in our last meeting Harry?" Markins asked while the family and Severus crowded around Harry's bed.

"Mhm" The tired brunette mumbled, looking at Draco with confused eyes.

"Well the twins are coming early, and since you're a male and don't have the right equipment for giving birth the natural way, we're going to preform a c-section" Harry's green eyes lit up i understanding.

"We'll have the twins today?" He breathed, trying to fight off the last vestiges of sleep.

"Yes" Markins said as Harry beamed, sharing a private look with Draco.

**HP/DM**

"Now Harry, tell me if you can feel this?" Markins murmured from behind the white sheet set up to shield Harry from the view of his stomach. Draco was seated next to his head, dressed in Healer scrubs, clutching his hand.

"I can't feel anything" Harry murmured, his tone nervous.

"Okay, you're going to feel a lot of pressure in a moment Harry, that's completely normal so you don't need to worry" Markins said. Harry nodded, unable to reply as his mouth was incredibly dry from excitement and worry.

"And here's twin number one" Markins murmured, pulling the squirming child free from Harry's stomach and handing him to the nearest nurse. The woman grabbed the now squalling baby, immediately cleaning him up before wrapping him in a blanket.

"And number two" Markins said, handing off the second twin and beginning to seal up Harry's stomach. Once everything was clean, the screen was lowered and two nurses walked over holding the twins. Draco's silver eyes grew huge, staring down at his children in awe.

"This is number one" The nurse murmured, holding up the baby with tiny wisps of blonde hair. His eyes were the typical newborn blue, but Draco hoped they'd take on Harry's rare shade of green.

"And number two" The second nurse murmured, the second twin was identical to his brother, except he had seemingly thicker hair.

**HP/DM**

Harry was lying in his hospital bed, half-asleep from the pain potions he had been pumped full of after surgery. The twins were with the nurses being checked over, though despite being on the small side, the twins were declared perfectly healthy.

Finally the nurses re-appeared and Harry was treated with the first view of his children, Draco was seated next to him and the two nurses carefully helped settle the tiny infants in the blonde's lap.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" The nurse asked, holding out pieces of magical parchment, ready to spell the birth certificates for the newborn Malfoys.

"Yes" Draco murmured, sharing a look with Harry, who nodded tiredly, eyes fixated on the twins.

"The first one is Orion Draco Potter-Malfoy" Draco said, watching the nurse spell the paper before he fit a small, engraved silver bracelet over Orion (Ori's) wrist. The bracelet was typical in the wizarding world for twins, indicating which one had been born first as well as having multiple protection spells weaved in. The bracelets also grew as the children developed, so they would have them forever.

"And this little guy?" The nurse asked, gesturing at the second twin, who was looking around sleepily.

"Sirius James Potter-Malfoy" Draco said, kissing his son's downy-soft hair. The nurse nodded, spelling the parchment, "These will be filed with the hospital, and when you're discharged you'll have copies given to you" The nurse making the certificates said with a smile.

"Thank you" Harry rasped tiredly, "You can let the others in, I'm sure they're anxious to meet them" Harry added. The two nurses nodded, heading towards the door, before one turned and added

"Healer Markins will be in shortly to talk to you"

"Thank you" Draco said, carefully positioning Sirius in Harry's arms so the brunette could hold one of his children. Harry was propped up in bed, held up by multiple pillows, and the baby was cradled carefully against his chest. Harry smiled, carefully lifting the tiny baby in his arms, kissing the fluffy head.

"Oooh" Narcissa squealed as she entered the room, lying her eyes on her grandchildren for the first time.

"Who's who?" Lucius asked curiously as he approached the new parents, grinning as he saw the bracelets flashing on their wrists. Neither he nor Narcissa knew what names the boys had picked for their sons.

"This one" Draco raised Ori, "Is Orion Draco and the oldest" He grinned as Narcissa beamed. They had named their oldest after her favorite Uncle.

"And this one is Sirius James" Harry said, holding up the second twin. Both Narcissa and Lucius smiled at this, Black names, though Sirius James was obviously named after Harry's family, honoring both his father and godfather.

"Beautiful" Narcissa murmured, approaching the bed. "May I?" She asked Draco curiously, her eyes wide with hope. Draco grinned, carefully handing Ori to his mother. The blonde women immediately scooped up the baby, beginning to coo over him while he stared up at her with half-closed blue eyes.

Harry watched the desire shining in Lucius' eyes and grinned, carefully holding up Siri to his grandfather.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked hesitantly, not wanting to steal the baby from Harry. Harry nodded tiredly, letting Lucius scoop up his grandson. The Malfoy head carefully settled himself in a nearby chair, enraptured with his tiny grandson.

"They're perfect" Narcissa murmured as Markins entered the room grinning broadly.

**HP/DM**

Draco stepped out of the floo, carefully holding Harry in his arms as he walked into the Manor. He walked slowly up the stairs, still holding his husband as he headed towards the family room at Malfoy Manor.

Once Harry was settled on the couch in the room, Draco returned downstairs to help his parents and Severus with the twins. It was the first day home since Harry had given birth a week ago and everyone was exceedingly happy to finally have their family all under one roof.

"How's Harry?" Severus asked as Draco took Sirius from his father while Narcissa continued to hold Orion. Lucius summoned a house elf, ordering it to take the twins' things upstairs to the nursery.

"Tired, he's in a bit of pain as well" Draco said, walking into the sitting room where Harry was asleep on the couch.

"When he wakes I'll give him a pain potion" Severus murmured, pulling the vial from his pocket and setting it on the table.

Draco settled himself next to Harry, settling Siri on his lap and tickling his belly lightly. Narcissa was seated opposite him, cooing at Ori again, and gently rubbing his stomach.

Lucius walked into the room, a happy smile on his face as he looked over his family. He carefully spread a blanket over Harry, settling the twins' diaper bag on the ground next to Draco.

"The elves have the nursery all set up for your stay" He said settling down next to his wife to admire Ori.

"Good" Draco murmured, "Harry was worried they wouldn't" He grinned sheepishly, "He was really worried about it"

"I'm sure he was" Lucius murmured, "Narcissa was awful when you were born, paranoid about everything" He winced as his wife gently smacked him, though she moved slowly, clearly not wanting to upset the now sleeping baby on her lap.

"First time parents tend to be a bit more worried about things, and I'm sure with Harry it's doubly so" She said, smiling at her dozing son-in-law.

Draco nodded, "I was a bit worried too" He admitted, grinning down at Siri who was still awake and looking around. Both twins were dressed in fuzzy sleep suits, though Ori was in green and Siri in blue, Harry refused to dress his twins identically, even though they were identical twins, stating that they were still their own people, and weren't dolls.

**HP/DM**

"I can't believe they're finally here" Draco said gently as he wrapped Ori in a fresh diaper and fixed his sleep suit, he already had Siri tucked into the crib set up in Draco and Harry's room, since Harry didn't want to be separated from the twins, even by a door.

"Me neither" Harry said, sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows. He was still to weak to move around by himself, and was on orders (once again) to take it easy.

Draco carefully settled Ori down in the crib next to his twin and clambered into bed next to his husband. He was ecstatic to have Harry back home, sharing a bed with him again, he had missed him immensely in the week he had been in the hospital. He kissed his husband's temple, before gently pulling him against his chest and summoning a book. He wasn't tired just yet, but he knew Harry was, despite the nap he had had earlier.

"Go to sleep love" Draco murmured gently, opening the book he had summoned.

"G'd night Dray, love you" Harry muttered tiredly, pressing his face into Draco's chest and immediately falling asleep.

"Love you too Harry" Draco said gently, glancing over at the twins, "You as well" He said in the direction towards the twins, a goofy grin on his face as he stared at his children, before returning his attention to his book.

It seemed, for the moment, everything was good, though the a dark cloud that was known as Theodore Nott hanging over his family.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go, the birth of the twins!

Orion Draco: Orion for Narcissa's Uncle and Sirius' Father and Draco for his Father

Sirius James: Sirius for Harry's godfather and James for Harry's father (Both names in rememberance of these two men.


	24. Fun with Newborns

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not myself. Sirius and Orion however, are mine. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm so busy with midterms and papers, I just haven't found the time to sit down and write this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**R/R**

Chapter 24: Fun with Newborns

Draco groaned playfully as he carefully lowered a very much awake, and wailing, Orion into a small baby bath. The twins needed be bathed daily, sometimes twice daily because of messes, and since Harry was still recovering from the c-section, Draco got the fun job of cleaning the babies. Both of whom seemed to hate water with a passion.

"Shh Ori" Draco murmured softly, using one hand to support his son's head and body in the water, the other carefully cleaning him up.

"See baby? It's not so bad" He added, wincing as the screaming seemed to escalate. "Or it is" He agreed, though he knew his young son couldn't understand him.

Harry was lying on the bed, well half-sitting, Siri carefully cradled in his arms drinking a bottle. The tiny blue eyes were staring up at him, and he couldn't help but coo. His sons were so adorable, and he was already totally in love with them.

He carefully pulled the half-empty bottle away. The boys hadn't yet managed to drink a full bottle of the special formula, though they were drinking more and more each time.

Lifting Siri, he positioned him against his shoulder, rubbing circles on his back until he burped. Beaming, Harry laid him back down on the bed, nestled between his non-moving legs and just admired him.

"Is number two ready?" Draco asked in a teasing voice as he came back into the bedroom, carrying a squeaky clean, red faced Orion.

"Oh Baby" Harry murmured, holding his arms out for their first born.

"He doesn't like baths" Draco murmured, carefully lifting Siri up so he could be bathed as well.

Harry cooed at Ori, rocking him against his chest carefully as his son began to relax, eyelids fluttering. The twins spent the better part of their time napping.

"So, Remus' is coming over today?" Draco asked as he undressed Siri, though he wisely left his nappy on until he was ready to go in the bath. He had learned, the hard way and the cost of a good pair of Italian shoes, that the short walk from the bed to the washroom could be messy if the twins weren't covered.

"Yea, after work he said. He hasn't seen them yet" Harry responded, carefully dressing Orion into a clean, light blue sleeper suit.

"That'll be nice" Draco murmured, already walking back towards the washroom with a sleepy Siri. He prayed that the baby would just sort of sleep through his bath, instead of showing him the extent of his lung capacity.

**HP/DM**

Remus apperated to the end of the driveway at Malfoy Manor. He knew Harry, Draco and the twins were staying with the Senior Malfoys until the continued threats against Harry had been properly dealt with. Smiling at the prospect of finally seeing the twins, he carefully made his way up the path. As he reached the door, he felt a familiar tightness wash over him as the Malfoy wards examined him to see if he was a threat or not. Thankfully, Harry had had him keyed into the wards, and thus nothing happened, for which he was thankful. There was no telling what sort of tricks Lucius Malfoy had up his sleeve when it came to the defense of the family.

A house elf opened the door, wearing a clean pillowcase that had the Malfoy Crest embroidered to it.

"Master Harry be waiting upstairs Mr. Lupin, yous can go right up" The tiny creature said, ears flapping. Clearly he was expected.

"Thank you" He murmured, running his fingers through his greying hair before heading up the stairs to the rooms Harry and Draco had been assigned. He could hear crying, and muttering from inside one of the rooms, and he grinned. He couldn't wait to meet Harry's children, he still didn't know their names.

-Knock-Knock-

"Come in" Harry's voice rang out after Remus knocked. The aging werewolf sighed, composing himself before pushing the door open.

"Hello?" He called, entering an empty sitting room. Two doors branched off of it, and he had nowhere to go.

"Door on the left Remus" Harry called, this time Remus was able to detect where his voice was coming from.

Sighing thankfully, Remus pushed open what he presumed to be the bedroom door. Glancing around, the first thing he noticed was the massive bed, with Harry sitting in the middle. The door across from the bed was open, and he could hear Draco muttering inside, along with sounds of water. In the depression between Harry's legs, he could see minute movements of something clad in sky blue.

"Come on in Remus" Harry said, grinning at him. Harry looked a bit tired, but he had anticipated that, he did have twins after all. Carefully walking into the room and closing the door behind him, Remus made his way over to the bed, only to stop when he saw the tiny blonde baby lying there.

"Oh wow" He breathed, looking at Harry hopefully. The dark-haired man nodded, his green eyes twinkling.

"You can hold him" He said with a grin. Carefully, Remus scooped the baby up, supporting his head as he had flashbacks to holding Harry so long ago.

"What's his name?" Remus asked, looking down at the tiny face, already in love with the little creature. The baby yawned, his eyes opening slowly to treat Remus to a picture of his sky blue baby eyes.

"Orion Draco" Harry replied, grinning, "Draco's just finishing up bathing his twin"

"So they're identical?" Remus asked, rocking back and forth slightly as he held Orion.

"Yupp" Harry beamed, "Except Ori's hair is thinner, more like Draco's" He added.

"What's the other one's name?" Remus asked, still looking down at the tiny bundle, awe etched on his face.

"I'll tell you when you see him" Harry said in a sing-song voice. Remus groaned, shooting his honorary godson a pained expression.

"You're sure dragging this out" He grumbled in annoyance.

"Yupp" Harry said, a mischievous expression so similar to that of James when he had been alive, on his face.

"Brat" Remus said, though his tone was affectionate.

He glanced up as Draco came back into the room, carrying another tiny blonde baby. Though this was one dressed in a red sleeper suit.

"I can't wait till you can bathe them" The blonde grumbled at his husband.

"Me neither" Harry said, grinning, "But until then, I'll enjoy listening and watching you do it"

Draco rolled his eyes before glancing at Remus.

"Hello Remus, how are you?" He asked, smiling tiredly.

"Good Draco, work's been a bit busy lately, but I'm fine" Remus said, looking at the baby again, anxiously now.

"Ah, Harry still torturing you about names?" Draco asked, shooting his husband a glance.

"S'fun" Harry defended himself, opening his arms to take Ori back from Remus so the man could take hold of the other twin. This one's eyes were a bit darker, and his hair was thicker, a bit more wild looking, like Harry.

"So, can I know his name?" He deadpanned at Harry, though he looked hopeful.

"I suppose" Harry huffed dramatically, setting Ori back down between his legs, on top of the blankets. "Drum roll please..." He added for effect, causing Remus to mutter a curse under his breath.

"Sirius James" Harry said finally, watching carefully to gauge Remus' reaction. The werewolf's eyes went wide as he looked down at the baby, Sirius.

"S-Sirius James?" He whispered, eyes shining with tears. This beautiful baby had been blessed with the names of his two fallen best friends.

"Do-Do you like it?" Harry asked hesitantly, looking worried now.

"Do I like it? Harry I'm so pleased" Remus murmured, "I'm so pleased" He added again. "Your father and godfather would be so happy right now. And I am as well. He's beautiful, and I feel honoured that you chose to name him after two of the most important people in your life, not to mention mine" He said, a small smile gracing his face and making him look years younger.

"I wanted to name him after Dad, but Sirius also played such a major role in raising me, even for a short time. I wanted to honour and remember them both, and this seemed like the way I thought they'd both like" Harry murmured.

"They'd be so honoured Harry. Your godfather would go on and on about it, and your father would be touched. Its a beautiful gesture" He said, grinning. "I can only hope that while named after two marauders, he doesn't take after them"

Harry's face paled slightly, "Gods I hope not" The dark-haired teen mumbled.

"We hope one of them has Harry's eyes" Draco interjected, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, "Or some variant"

"Blonde hair and green eyes, watch out world" Remus said with a small smirk, "Lily would like that, having her eyes passed down. She was so happy when Harry got them. It seemed like he'd stay dark blue at first, but I guess one morning she woke up and they were green" He remembered that day fondly, Lily had been so happy.

"Was she? I hope one of them gets them" Harry said, "Though I'll love them regardless of how they look" He added, wiggling Ori's feet playfully.

**HP/DM**

Theodore Nott read over the birth announcements in the Daily Prophet, an ugly frown marring his features.

"Damn it" He muttered, not only had Harry survived the potion, so had the brats and now Draco was a father to twins. He growled, crumpling the paper up and pitching it into the fire, his eyes darkening as he planned, watching the fire eat the paper. He had to figure out something to get back at Draco, but what? Obviously killing Harry hadn't worked, and those damn children had pureblood heir protection on their side, so he couldn't harm them. A twisted grin worked its way on to his face, no he couldn't harm the children, but he could do other things. A twisted, psychotic laugh worked its way from his throat as he began to plot, he'd just need a few things to put the plan into action. Patience was never Nott's strong suit, but for this, he'd be patient. Soon Draco's world would crumble around him, and he'd have his revenge. Soon.

**HP/DM**

Remus had left some hours before and Harry and Draco were lying in bed, the twins between them, both just staring at their children. Draco sighed, kissing the side of Harry's head absentmindedly, worn out from the day. It had been long, between bathing the twins, changing them, feeding them and dressing them, time just seemed to disappear.

"Are you having dinner with your parents tonight?" Harry asked, some nights Draco ate in the dining room with his family, as Harry was still on bed rest while he healed from the surgery, he wasn't able.

"I don't know" Draco admitted, "Father's been so busy at work lately, it might be nice for him and Mum to just have a private dinner for themselves" He said, running his fingers through Ori's hair, a small smile on his face.

"I can't believe we're parents" He murmured suddenly, his silver eyes rising up to meet with Harry's.

"Sometimes I can't either" Harry admitted, "But other times, it just feels so natural to hold them or feed them that I'm not surprised at all"

"They're amazing. They've only been here a short while and yet I already can't imagine our lives without them" Draco said, picking Siri up as he stirred and rocked him back to sleep.

"Me neither, I finally feel as if our family is complete. That everything I've ever wanted is here now. And it is, everything I've ever wanted is in this room, on this bed" Harry said, looking at Draco with a soft smile.

"I love you Harry" Draco said softly, not really sure how to respond. He knew Harry's childhood and subsequent teen-hood hadn't been the greatest, but that was a rather telling statement.

"I know Dray, I love you too. Don't mind me, I'm just feeling all emotional and sentimental" The dark-haired man said, rolling his eyes as if to mock his feelings.

"No love, its fine" Draco was quick to reassure, not wanting the man he loved to be upset at all, even for a moment.

Harry sighed, cuddling against Draco, he had taken a pain potion a few minutes before, which probably explained why he was so emotional, and tired. He groaned, his eyes already beginning to flutter.

"Sleep love, I'll take the twins with me to dinner with my parents. I'm sure they'd love to see them" Draco said, carefully getting off the bed while holding Siri. He reached over, picking up Ori, having gotten rather talented at holding both children at once.

"Thanks Dray" Harry mumbled, sinking lower into the bed before completely falling asleep. Smiling, Draco carefully walked out of the room, talking softly to his children as he did so.

**HP/DM**

In the dining room, Lucius and Narcissa were just sitting down to eat as Draco walked in.

"Harry sleeping?" Narcissa asked as a house elf set up bassinet's for the twins.

"Yea, pain potion put him right to bed" Draco murmured, carefully lying Siri down in the little bed, before doing the same with Ori. He had to feed the both again in about half an hour, which gave him enough time to eat quickly before having to worry about the pair.

"How was the visit with Lupin?" Lucius asked as the food was served.

"Good, he was really happy about Siri's name, I thought he was about to cry. Really reassured Harry that he made the right choice, he was a bit worried about it" Draco murmured, taking a sip of water from the goblet by his plate.

"Siri's name suits him perfectly, why would Harry be worried?" Narcissa asked, nibbling daintily on a potato.

"Because he named Siri after his godfather and father, I think he was a bit worried that they wouldn't like that, if they were still alive. Or that Remus would be annoyed or something. I think it was trivial fear that he stressed himself out over more then anything, and a bit irrational, but that's Harry for you" Draco said with a small shrug, ignoring his father's pointed glance at the action. Malfoy's did not shrug.

"Harry wants everyone to be happy, even the memories of those that have passed on, so naming one of our children Sirius James was a big deal for him"

Narcissa nodded lightly, seeming to understand. "He just wanted to make honour the memories of those he loved and who loved him in the best way he knew how"

Draco nodded, "He was just worried, Harry wouldn't be Harry if he wasn't worried about something" The blonde said with a grin. Lucius chuckled, nodding his own head in agreement.

After supper, the three retired to the small sitting room off of the dining room. Draco fed Siri while Narcissa coaxed Ori to take the bottle. Lucius talked about his day at the office while this happened, watching the scene with proud grey eyes. Everyone loved moments like this, sitting and relaxing, and now with the twins, the specialness of the moments was magnified acutely. However, the picture wasn't perfect or complete, everyone was aware that one special person was missing. Draco couldn't wait for Harry to heal fully, then the family could sit together and enjoy one another's company, discuss the twins and just generally be together.


	25. Disaster Strikes

**Disclaimer: HP and Co belong to JKR, not myself. Siri and Ori are mine however =]**

**A/N: So here it is, the last chapter of Life Altering Moments. If you want to see a sequel, let me know in either messages, reviews or the poll I am going to set up on my profile. **

**R/R!**

Chapter 25: Disaster Strikes

Harry grinned as he watched Ori crawl across the floor, his chubby arms dragging him about. The twins were six months old and extremely active. They were crawling all over the place and keeping their parents as well as godparents and grandparents on their toes. Ori had even started using solid objects to pull himself into a standing position. Damn near gave Harry a heart attack the first time he had done that, though now they had gotten used to the small child's adventurous behaviour.

Harry was seated on the floor, back propped against the couch, legs spread uselessly in front of him as Siri was seated between his legs, playing with some stuff toys Narcissa had gotten him. Draco was at work, having gone back two months previous, just in time for the opening of the International Quidditch Season. Harry and Draco were still staying at Malfoy Manor because Harry was still not up to watching the twins without help just yet, especially with the pair being so active.

Absentmindedly the brunette glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was similar to the Weasley's clock though it held his name, along with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa as well as newly added dials for the twins. He sighed, the dial designated for Draco was still pointing at 'work' which meant his husband would be late, again. Lucius was in his office working on some new legislature he wanted to present to the Minister and Narcissa was having tea with Madames Parkinson and Greengrass at Parkinson Manor. Shaking his head, Harry returned his attention to Siri and Ori, magical baby gates prevented the twins from leaving the room, and Harry had his wand so he could always 'accio' his children back to him. He also could call for Lucius, whom would be there in a second to help him, if he needed it. Grinning, Harry watched Ori grab at plush ball, which was spelled to move away from the child, making it lots of fun for the now giggling baby to chase. Siri glanced up at his twin, but didn't stray from by his father's legs. Contrary to his namesakes, Siri was a far more timid child then his twin, choosing to stay closer to his parents, especially Harry whenever they were around.

Ori was definitely the more adventurous of the pair, always getting into trouble and exploring. Even at six months old he was getting into situations that made Harry and Draco pity the Hogwarts professors whom would have to teach the older Malfoy twin.

A loud 'pop' to Harry's right alerted him to a house elf apperating into the room. Glancing up, he was greeted by Lucius' personal elf whom handed him a stack of mail addressed to him and Draco. Nott and the Weasley's seemed to have backed off as of late, so the extremely strict security precautions taken on the Manor had been lessened slightly. Glancing up to make sure Ori was still in sight, Harry turned his attention to the stack of letters, flicking through them absentmindedly. He grinned when he found a letter addressed to him from Fred and George, probably just his annual statement on his investment in the stores, along with several jokes or something to make his day just a bit better. Grinning, he cuddled Siri to his chest absentmindedly as he slit the envelope open, pulling the letter free. The minute the piece of parchment touched his hand, a familiar jerking sensation tugged at him, just behind his navel, and Harry and Sirius were whisked away from the Manor, ripped violently through the wards to be dropped in an unceremonious heap in what appeared to be a run-down townhouse.

**HP/DM**

Lucius Malfoy shot to his feet as he heard the Wards go off, rather loudly and violently. Cursing fluidly, the blonde rushed from his office, making a bee-line for the family room where Harry had been playing with the twins. Stepping into the room, his eyes raked about wildly. A soft whimpering drew his eyes downwards. Next to the couch Ori was sitting, fists balled up against his stomach, sobbing softly.

"Oh Ori" Lucius said, bending and scooping up his crying grandson. As soon as the baby realized his grandfather was there, his wailing escalated and he clutched at Lucius, sniffling wetly into his neck. Normally this kind of behaviour might bother Lucius, and if it were anyone besides his grandson, he would have been livid, instead he made soft cooing noises while he tried to ascertain what had happened. He could tell it was a portkey, from the signature left on the wards, and a rather powerful one since it had been able to remove Harry and apparently Siri. He mentally cursed, he'd have to alert Draco, who was going to have a panic attack, and the ministry. Still rocking Ori, Lucius immediately headed to the floo, making the necessary calls. He knew who had done this, and he was beyond pissed that he'd let himself be lulled into a sense of security. When he found Theodore Nott, he was going to kill him.

**HP/DM**

The first thing Harry did once he had given his head a shake was check over Siri. The baby appeared fine, he had a small bump on his head and was sniffling, but beyond that he seemed to be in one piece. Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced around, trying to figure out where the hell he was.

"Well Mr. Potter" A voice drawled from somewhere to his right. Harry's head shot up and he looked around, eyes narrowing as he saw someone he vaguely recognized from school.

"Potter-Malfoy" Harry spat, figuring his wand, he felt extremely disadvantaged in the situation. He was sprawled on the floor, legs bent uselessly in front of him and his youngest son clutched against his chest. The man, whom Harry finally realized was Theodore Nott, was looming over Harry, grinning in a sadistic and insane manner extremely similar to the look Voldemort had used to wear on his face whenever he had spewed his insane plans to Harry.

"Oh pardon me" Nott said with a sarcastic giggle, "Potter-Malfoy" Nott surveyed the area, eyes narrowing.

"Where's your other son? I was told you always play with the pair" His smile had faded and was being replaced quickly with an unpleasant frown, one that gave Harry an uncomfortable feeling in the base of his spine.

"He's not with me Nott. Obviously I wasn't with him when you planned this little stunt" Harry spat, still clutching a whimpering Siri against his chest. The baby clearly knew something was wrong and wasn't making nearly as much noise as he normally would be.

Nott pouted, like he was upset that the other Malfoy child hadn't graced him with his presence.

"Well, I suppose you two will do" The clearly insane Slytherin mused, "You dead and his son horribly maimed should ruin Draco's life to some extent right?" He looked at Harry seriously, as if he expected the man to answer.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, though his arms had tightened around Siri again. Why was it every evil person had to tell his plans to his captive, before actually starting them? It was like some unwritten code that all villains had to spill their plans for their captive audience, it was supremely irritating.

Harry sighed, "You do realize Lucius and Draco are probably searching for me right now? Along with a group of aurors?" Harry said, glowering at Nott as Siri clutched at his shirt. Normally he wouldn't be so brazen, but he was pissed off and his child's fear was making him a lot more bold then he normally would be.

"They'll never find this place" Nott said airily, waving his hand in the air as if what Harry had said didn't matter in the least. Harry glanced around again, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest, the place was pretty run-down, off the beaten path and he was sure the place had some pretty strong wards. He shifted, trying to get a better grasp of his surroundings, which was difficult when you were sprawled unceremoniously on the floor in the dirt and dust. He was trying to keep Siri on his chest, not wanting the baby to breath in to much of the dust on the floor, he had no idea what it would do to his small son.

"So I suppose we should get started" Nott said, clapping his hands together and pointing his wand at Harry. The brunette reacted instinctively, whipping his wand out and creating a shield around himself and Siri. His magic was a bit wonky from giving birth six months previous and he was only now just returning to his normal levels. Nott made a tutting noise, trying to summon Harry's wand from him, but thankfully the shield prevented that. Harry bit his lip nervously, he could feel his core weakening at the outpouring of power and the shield began to waver in front of his eyes. Summoning his strength, intent on casting a stupfying curse at Nott, Harry felt his wand fly free from his hand.

"Damn it" He cursed, while he had been internally focused, Nott had taken advantage of the situation and gotten his wand. Harry had lost his wand before in battles, but without use of his legs, and clutching a small child he really didn't much of a chance at escape.

Nott grinned, fingering Harry's wand before pocketing and turning his attention to his prey.

"You have me Nott" Harry spat, "Send Siri back to Draco and take me" He growled, his son pressed protectively into his chest.

"No, I don't think I will" Nott said, grinning again.

"You see, I vowed to get revenge on Draco, and now I finally get to have it. I know your sons have that stupid pureblood heir protection, but I can still play with you, kill you and perhaps I can find a way to inflict some damage to your little boy" He said, ignoring the way Harry's green-eyes narrowed dangerously. Nott sighed again, looking at Harry with slightly grazed eyes, smirking.

"Shall we begin then?" He asked, rubbing his hands together before pointing his wand at Harry. The green eyes grew wide and Harry flipped himself over, wincing as Nott's cutting curse bit into his back. Siri was positioned between Harry and the floor, his eyes wide as his parent's face paled noticeably. The baby let out a pained cry, his father's weight pressing him into the floor, though Harry was trying to hold himself, it was a lot of effort, and he was bleeding profusely. Nott laughed maniacally above Harry as he tried to shield his son.

"Hmm, I can't let you bleed to death Potter, that would be far to quick" Muttering a burning curse, he cauterized the wounds on Harry's back, laughing as Harry screamed in agony as Siri began to cry at the loud noise.

"Shush Potter, you're upsetting your child" Nott laughed, flourishing his wand above Harry's back again, content to let Potter think he was protecting his child for now. It would be all the more pleasurable to pull the baby from Harry's nearly dead arms, and force the father to watch him begin his son's torture before he died.

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness as Nott tortured him, he was sure his back looked like it been put through a meat grinder, and despite his best efforts, he knew he was dying. He pressed a shaky kiss to Siri's forehead, staring into the wide eyes of his son as he whispered that he loved him. He sincerely hoped Draco and Lucius got there soon, he had no idea how long he'd been missing, but he hoped they were close. He kissed Siri again, letting out an agonized scream as something sharp dug into his ravaged skin and he finally fell into a terrified, yet blissful blackness.

Theodore Nott laughed, a high, strained noise as he shoved Potter's body off of the screaming six month year old baby.

"Well little Malfoy" The man said, caressing Siri's bloodied head. He laughed, there was something poetic about seeing Draco's son covered in his husband's blood. He glanced at Harry's body, smirking as he shoved it once again, watching Harry's head loll against the dusty floors.

Siri made a distressed noise, reaching for his father as he squirmed to get away from Nott. Nott just laughed, going over to a rough table and plopping the baby down.

"Now, pureblood protection magic prevents one from using magic to harm an heir of a family, and prevents murder whether by muggle or magical means. However, there's nothing that prevents harming an heir by muggle means" He said, rubbing his fingers over Siri's chubby cheek.

"This is going to hurt baby, but its okay to scream" Nott said, playing with a large knife, rubbing the flat edge over Siri's cheek.

"This is going to scar" He said in a singsong voice, drawing the knife down the baby's cheek, the screaming from the child like a symphony to his insane ears.

Just as Nott was about to start on the next cheek, the door burst open and a spell slammed into the man, sending him flying as the Malfoys, along with a group of the finest aurors burst into the house.

Draco immediately ran over to Siri, ignoring the aurors shouts about being careful.

"Oh baby" Draco breathed, fresh tear tracks on his face as he pressed his bleeding, whimpering son into his chest.

"He's still alive" A voice sounded distantly, one of the aurors had been examining Harry.

"Wh-what?" Draco whipped around, still clutching Siri as Lucius went over to inspect the prone figure lying on the ground.

"He is, he needs medical attention, but he's alive" Lucius said, checking for himself. Draco heaved a sigh of relief, more tears sliding down his cheeks into Siri's hair as he stared at his husband.

**HP/DM**

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Draco. Nott had been arrested and was now sitting in Azkaban, the results of auror testimony along with evidence of attempted murder and abduction. Harry was in the hospital, despite all the damage to his back it was expected that he'd make a rapid recovery and would be sent home in a day or two. Siri's cheek had been healed, but Nott had been correct in saying it would scar. The baby was incredibly clingy, and had screamed the entire time he was separate from his father or either of his grandparents. Draco was equally reluctant to let go of the baby, and when they had tried to separate Draco from Siri to fix his cheek, the Malfoy father had threw a major fit.

Now, everyone was seated contently in the Manor, well, as contently as they could be after the hellish two days. Harry had been abducted the previous morning and it had taken nearly twelve hours for them -Malfoys and aurors- to locate the home where Nott had been keeping Harry and Siri captive.

"How was Harry when you left the hospital dear?" Narcissa asked, cuddling Ori in her lap.

"He was alright, still in a bit of pain, his back was pretty bad, though most of the injuries were easy enough to heal once Sev arrived with some special potions. He was more worried about Siri then himself of course" Draco said, kissing the aforementioned child's head.

"When can he come home? Did the healer say?" Lucius asked, clutching a tumbled of whisky tightly in his white-knuckled hands. It had been the previous night, around midnight when they had managed to rescue Harry and Siri. Harry had immediately been taken to Mungos and received emergency treatment, Sev had been summoned, and helped patch up the young man's injuries. Draco and Siri had only gotten out of the hospital a few hours previous, having to wait for Siri to be treated and Draco had wanted to talk to Harry, once he woke up.

"Tomorrow most likely" Draco murmured, sighing at the bandage on his son's cheek. "They want to make sure that the re-grown skin is alright before releasing him"

"Makes sense" Narcissa said, stroking Ori's blonde hair. Draco nodded, rubbing a hand over his face, looking worn out.

"At least Nott's gone now" Lucius murmured, "He can't bother us ever again, I'll be surprised if he doesn't get the kiss for this" Narcissa nodded empathetically.

"I can't believe he got past the wards and managed to get Harry. We should have expected something like this" Draco said, looking pained.

Lucius nodded, "It was an oversight on my part" The Malfoy head said with a small frown, "His lack of action made me think he was done with his vendetta, I should have seen this coming" He was still beating himself up over what had happened.

"It was an accident, an oversight Lucius. The man did nothing for six months, we all thought we were safe, that it was over. We should have been more cautious" Narcissa murmured. Draco nodded, "As bad as it sounds, maybe its good he attacked finally" The younger blonde murmured, "Not that I'm okay with what happened, but I'm relieved its over, that Nott's behind bars" Draco said with a small frown. Lucius nodded, blonde hair flying.

"It is a weight off our shoulders. now we only have to worry about those bloody Weasleys"

Draco snorted, "What them? Trying to get custody over a twenty-four year old man. I've never heard something more ridiculous"

"I know Draco, but if this incident with Nott has taught us something its that we need to be aware of, make sure that they do not persist in this endeavor"

Draco nodded, "I know Father, I won't let anything else happen to my family" He glanced down at Siri, whom had finally fallen asleep, hand fisted in Draco's shirt, as if he were scared that letting go would mean his father disappearing. His eyes traveled over to the small bundle in his mother's arms and he knew he would never allow anything to happen to his family ever again.

**HP/DM**

"I'm fine Draco" Harry laughed softly, cuddling Ori against his chest as his husband positioned more pillows behind his back. Harry had been home for two days already and Draco was still hovering worriedly. Siri was sitting between Harry's legs, clutching the blankets in one hand and chewing on his fist with the other. The baby had gotten a little bit more independent as long as his parents were in the room. He still didn't stray far, always clinging to one or the other, but at least they could now set him down without the baby throwing a fit.

"I'm just making sure" Draco insisted, the Doctor had said to be gentle with the newly healed skin on Harry's back. Harry sighed, laughing as he set Ori down on the bed, watching him crawl almost drunkenly over to his twin and plop down, using Harry's leg to steady himself.

"Are you going to work?" Harry asked Draco worriedly, he wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit anxious about his husband leaving for hours at a time.

"Not today, I'm off for the week, until we can fix up the wards at the Manor and things are a bit more settled" Draco reassured, knowing his husband was a bit freaked out still.

"Thanks Dray" Harry said, reaching out to play with Siri's hands as the baby reached towards him. Draco smiled, settling himself on the bed next to his husband and scooping Ori up, lightly tossing him in the air as the baby shrieked happily.

A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders now that Nott was behind bars, he could finally relax with his family, stop worrying about the drama and danger caused by one man's grudge. Of course he still had to worry about the Weasleys, but he had enough financial pull and support to prevent them from ever really being a big threat. Draco leaned over, pressing a kiss to Harry's head, before doing the same with Ori and Siri, it seemed, for a change his family was happy and everything was good. He sighed, now he just had to worry about his children going to Hogwarts, and he just knew that would be another adventure.

**Epilogue:**

"Daddy look" Sirius James Potter-Malfoy yelled, running into the living room of their house, closely followed by his twin. Both Malfoy heirs had just turned eleven years old, and as such, had received the much anticipated, much awaited Hogwarts letters.

Harry glanced up, the thirty-three year old father was seated on the couch in the family room, a stack of parchment on his lap and a quill clutched in his hand. He grinned, laughing softly at the pair. Both twins were nearly miniature clones of Draco, with his blonde hair and aristocratic looks. Siri however had inherited the much coveted Lily Potter emerald green eyes, which warmed Harry's heart.

"Hmm, I'm looking" He said, looking at the letters clutched in the identical hands, a grin on his face.

"Daddy" Siri whined, as Ori laughed, quicker at picking up on their father's teasing then his twin. "Its our Hogwarts letters" The little boy waved the paper excitedly.

"Oh my goodness" Harry grinned, "I can't believe you two got in, here I was thinking you were squibs" He teased. Siri fixed a serious expression on his face, frowning at his father as Ori giggled.

"Daddy that's not funny" Siri grumbled, shaking his head and thrusting the letter at his father. Harry smiled, taking the letters and looking them over.

"We'll have to go to Diagon Alley when your Father gets home" Harry murmured, Draco had retired from Quidditch and was now running the Malfoy empire essentially, Lucius having retired a few years previous.

"Really?" Ori asked, looking excitedly at his Dad.

"Yupp, your Father and I were planning on taking you two anyway, to get your birthday presents and a few things for your party tomorrow" Harry explained, grinning at the twins as their eyes grew impossibly wider.

"What time is Father coming home?" Siri asked, looking anxiously at his Dad. Harry made a big show of checking the clock, humming and huffing as the pair looked at him with pained expressions.

"He'll be home in a few minutes you two" He said with a chuckle, "He took the afternoon off so we could spend it together as a family" Harry reassured the pair.

"Yay" Siri grinned, throwing his arms in the air and dancing around excitedly while Ori laughed at his twin. The twins' birthday was part way through June, so they'd be attending Hogwarts in the fall.

**HP/DM**

Draco pushed Harry down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, the twins positioned on either side of the magical wheel chair. The family was used to the stares unfortunately, though Siri was extremely self-conscious about the scar which marred his left cheek, right below his eye. He didn't remember how he had gotten it, having only been a baby at the time, but his parents had told and his brother what had happened.

"Lets get the supplies first" Harry murmured, "The the supplies and finally we can get the presents" The brunette said, smirking as Siri crawled onto his lap. Siri often did that when he felt upset about the stares, which Harry was fine with. Ori also tended to crawl onto his Dad's lap as well, but only when he was tired. Ori, being the older twin by all of a few minutes, tended to always try and behave more mature then his twin.

Siri rested against his Dad's chest, looking around curiously as Draco pushed them towards Flourish and Blotts.

Draco left Harry with the twins by the front of the store while he went to gather the books, the store was a bit of a zoo, and he had no desire to try and maneuver Harry's chair through the thin, densely packed aisles.

Siri stayed on Harry's lap, looking out over the people and students milling about as they shopped. Ori was looking at a display of dragon books, with bright dragons flying around on the covers.

"Do you like those?" Harry asked curiously, looking at his son with a small grin.

"Yea, I like dragons" Ori said, fingering the covers.

"Why don't you take those over to your Father, I'm sure we can get them for you" Harry said, laughing at Ori's huge grin as he gathered up the books and ran over to Draco, whom was standing in the long line. Draco glanced down at the books, before looking over at Harry with a smile and nod, as he took the books from his son.

"Father said we could get them" Ori said as he rushed back over to Harry and Siri. Harry grinned, as Siri smiled at his twin. Thankfully the twins weren't overly jealous of one another, and they each had their own interests. While Ori liked books, particularly fantasy ones, Siri enjoyed potions like his Uncle Sev, which was cause of great amusement in the Potter-Malfoy household, especially because of whom Siri was named after.

"Hello Harry" A voice sounded behind them. Harry turned, eyes widening slightly as he took in Ron, Hermione and what he presumed was their daughter.

"Ron, Hermione" He greeted, he hadn't seen his former school friends since they had tried to visit him in the hospital after his kidnapping. He only maintained friendships with Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, having given up on the rest of the Weasleys. While he missed Ron, Hermione had really fallen under Molly's wing, and was under the same opinion of Harry's life as Molly and Ginny.

"Getting school books?" Hermione asked, their daughter, born almost a year before the twins, was going into her second year at Hogwarts.

"Yea, its the twins' first year" He said, nodding at the pair.

"Ah, Jamie's going into her second year as a Gryffindor" Hermione said, hands resting rather heavily on the shoulders of the girl in front of her.

"Ah, congratulations, Gryffindor is a fine house" Harry said to the little girl, smiling at her when she blushed and shied away.

Jamie just nodded, pressing against her father as Hermione looked at the twins with a frown.

"And you two are?" She asked in an icy tone, as if she expected them to have better manners.

Ori puffed out his chest, stepping forward and extending his hand.

"Orion Draco Potter-Malfoy" He said with a sniff, sounding exactly like his Father had when he had been younger.

"Sirius James Potter-Malfoy" Siri said softly, still pressed against Harry. The brunette rolled his eyes, knowing Hermione was deliberately intimidating his children.

"Well we best be off, Draco's done now, and it is the twins' birthday" He said, pushing his chair off, Ori walking along side him as they left the store.

"Daddy?" Ori asked his Dad, looking confusedly over his shoulder. He had never met Ron and Hermione before, but Ron looked an awful lot like Uncles Fred and George as well as Uncles Bill and Charlie.

Harry smiled lightly, "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, I went to school with them. Ron is Fred, George, Charlie and Bill's youngest brother" He explained, watching Ori absorb the information while Siri rested his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Where to next?" Draco asked, having gotten everything from the bookstore.

"Well we have to go to Uncle Sev's shop" Harry murmured, "For potions supplies and part of Siri's present, so why don't we head there?" He suggested.

Draco nodded, pushing Harry's chair in that direction, Ori walking along side him.

**HP/DM**

"Ah if its not my favorite clients" Severus said with a small smile as the family wandered into the store.

"Uncle Sev" Siri scrambled off Harry's lap and towards his Uncle. While Severus was older, he didn't look much older then he had when Harry and Draco had gone to school. Severus laughed, bending slightly and scooping Siri up into his arms, kissing the blonde head before setting the boy down and doing the same with Ori.

"Are you ready to get your supplies?" Severus asked, nodding at the counter where pre-packaged Hogwarts sets were waiting for customers.

"Thanks Sev" Harry murmured, "Since its the twins' birthday, we were going to let Siri pick out part of his present here" He explained.

"Ah, well a little birdie told me it was your birthday, so I have a little something for both of you" Severus said, setting Ori down and going behind the counter and pulling out two wrapped packages.

"And you say we spoil them" Draco grumbled, watching the twins tear into the packages. Sev had gotten Siri a book on potion making, written by himself and one normally not assigned on the Hogwarts booklist. For Ori he had gotten a book on dragons and the uses of dragon scales, talons and blood for potion making. Harry snorted, suppressing the urge to laugh, Sev always tried to make presents fun for the twins as well as educational.

"Thanks Uncle Sev" The twins chorused, gripping the books tightly for a moment before handing them off to Draco to put in with their school books.

"While I pay for the Hogwarts kits, Siri can pick out a present for himself like Ori did at the bookstore" Draco murmured, laughing as the twins went off together to pick out Siri's present.

**HP/DM**

"What are we doing here Daddy? We already have Owls" Ori asked as Harry and Draco took them into the magical menagerie in Diagon Alley.

"I know" Harry murmured, "But while Owls are good for keeping in touch, you can't keep them in the dorms with you" He explained. "Your Father and I thought you two might enjoy getting a kitten or another type of creature to keep in the dorms with you for when you're at school"

"Really?" Siri asked, admiring a large cage that housed rough-housing kittens.

"Of course" Draco said, watching his sons gravitate towards the kittens. After a few minutes, each boy had selected a kitten and were cuddling the squirming creatures happily. Siri had selected a black kitten with a bit of white above his nose, while Ori's kitten was an orange fur ball with bright blue eyes. Grinning, Draco purchased the kittens as well as their supplies and they left Diagon Alley, each boy clutching a carrying case which housed their new pets.

**HP/DM**

"Happy Birthday boys" Draco murmured once they were back home.

"Happy Birthday" Harry agreed, letting Draco settle him on the couch as the boys released the kittens from their cages and watched them explore.

"Thanks Daddy, Father" The two chorused contently, rushing over and giving their parents a hug.

"Don't forget Grandma and Papa are coming over tomorrow night, along with Uncle Remus, Uncle Sev, some of the Weasleys and your friends" Harry added, they were having the birthday party for the twins the following day, as it was a saturday and more of the kids could make it, along with their parents.

"Yea Daddy" Siri said, scooping up his kitten, whom he'd named Paws. Ori nodded as well, he was using a string of yarn to entice Tiger, the orange kitten was batting at the string playfully.

Draco settled next to Harry, pulling the Daily Prophet towards him while Harry began to work on the sixth chapter for his newest book. It had, overall, been a wonderful day and neither Harry or Draco would have changed their lives for anything at this point. Despite all the drama during their early married years as well as the first few months of the twins lives, they were happy, content and together as a family.

**-End-**


	26. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

Thank you for all the lovely responses and reviews for this story! Just for interest sake, some of you have expressed a desire to see a sequel. Well, I have good news for those of you that have.

I have posted the first two chapters of the sequel to this story on my profile page. The story is entitled "Moments of Happiness" and it follows Ori and Siri through Hogwarts with a smattering of Harry and Draco (Of course).

Hope you Enjoy!

Thanks!


End file.
